


Сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану (Keep calm and call Ethan)

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Call Ethan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Городок Мэпллэйр был бы совершенно обычным, если бы не мёртвая девочка и серый мальчик. Или, может, эта тихая гавань уединения всегда была такой? Но какие бы странности ни происходили, что бы ни удумали древние ужасы, вылезшие на свет, помните - сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану. Он поможет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История первая. Мёртвая девочка и серый мальчик (Dead girl and grey boy)

Мы этого, конечно, не замечаем, но для того, чтобы произошла история, мирозданию приходится хорошенько потрудиться. Рассыпать звёзды по небу, чтобы морякам было легче ориентироваться, приготовить самые быстрые тучи и спрятать их за горизонтом, вселить во множество сердец надежду на чудо, наградить её любопытством, а его - жаждой приключений, направить молнию в нужную доску на обшивке...  
Но может случиться так, что героев истории просто не окажется даже близко к тому месту, где они должны быть. Всё может быть даже ещё проще - она может испугаться огней, а он - высоких волн и солёной водной толщи - и не выйдет никакой истории.  
Да только моя история не о них. 

Твоя могила.  
Выбито "Эван О"Суорд" бесстрастно.  
Ни тебе цифр, ни эпитафий.  
Лишь крест над холмом, который  
Дожди поливают день изо дня.  
Но ты никогда громких слов не любил.  
Зачем? Они мешают сути самой. 

надпись на камне у самого северного перекрёстка 

В среду, около шести, ветер спустил с Моста Желаний серый шарф с вышитыми на нём красными розами. Следом упала Кэйлин. Теперь уже Мёртвая Кэйлин.  
Почему небольшой мост через разливающийся каждый год ручей назвали Мостом Желаний, никто уже толком и не помнил, даже местные старожилы. На прутьях, скрепляющих каменные блоки, висели замки с намалёванными на них именами - считалось, что таким образом можно сохранить любовь на века - или хотя бы до тех пор, пока не разомкнётся замок. У старой склонившейся над водой ивы листьев не было видно из-за разноцветных ленточек, которые также привязывали на счастье. Мост был излюбленным местом мэпллэйровской молодёжи. До того момента, пока по нему не пропустили дорогу. 

***  
Вечером во вторник над Мэпллэйром прошёл дождь. Из конфет.  
Для той части страны, где ютился городок на десять тысяч жителей, не редкостью были и дожди из лягушек - что легко объяснялось близостью Вайнхамских болот, и дожди из пауков - что было прямым следствие забастовки в северном техно-сити, но появление дождя из карамелек, тянучек и мармелада никто не ожидал. Никто, кроме Элизабет Рихель, темноволосой, почти в полтора метра ростом дочери местного священника и его второй жены. Не то чтобы Элиза недоедала конфет - родители часто покупали ей сладкое. Дело было в том, что малыш Томми Гриди с Маковой улицы, курносая Даниэль Митт из-за моста и добрая половина их друзей месяцами не видели больше одного просроченного батончика "Юпитер". А папа учил Элизу делиться и совершать как можно больше добрых поступков.  
Ранним утром в пятницу люди в Мэпллэйре стали чуточку счастливее: по крайней мере пары, у которых подрастали маленькие сорванцы. Количество сладкого, высыпавшего на газоны и тротуары, крыши домов и ступени магазинов было не настолько большим, чтобы обеспечить работой всех дантистов в городе, но достаточным для появления улыбок даже на самых угрюмых лицах. Бакалейщик Джули, вовремя схватив грабли, ненадолго расширил ассортимент своей лавки. Радовалась даже Мёртвая Кэйлин, которая, конечно же, сыграла не самую маленькую роль в произошедшем, ведь ей пришлось умереть сразу после того, как Элиза Рихель высказала своё пожелание.  
На вопрос "Что с тобой случилось?" Кэйлин обычно отвечала, что с ней случился мост. Если вообще отвечала.  
Умирать было страшно. Почти каждый раз. Поначалу.  
Несомненно, многое зависло от способа, но чаще всего смерть оборачивалась сюрпризом, поэтому в какие-то моменты Кэйлин перешла порог обычного страха. Появился новой - с примесью обречённости, щепоткой рутинности и долей любопытства.  
В неудачные дни Кэйлин могла умереть раз десять. В начале, сразу после моста это число было намного больше, однако, умирая всё чаще и чаще, Кэйлин приобретала определённый опыт. Нельзя не научиться парочке трюков, если так часто проделываешь один и тот же фокус.  
Некоторые желания Кэйлин научилась игнорировать: в хорошем расположении духа исполняла особо понравившиеся, в плохом - не слышала ни одно. Желаний было много: разной силы, разного рода. Вскоре Кэйлин поняла, что может остановить почти все, что слышит. То же, что оставалось недоступно её обострившемуся неживому слуху, влекло за собой очередную неожиданную смерть.  
Элизабет Рихель со своими конфетами возникла перед Мёртвой Кэйлин сразу после того, как девушка очнулась в кустах под фонарным столбом. Чьё-то неслышное, удивительно сильное желание привело к тому, что автобус восемьдесят восьмого маршрута сбил её, торопившуюся на своё ежедневное созерцание закатного солнца. Водитель, конечно же, вовсе не заметил глухого удара: ему уже несколько месяцев мерещилось, что он чуть ли не еженедельно кого-то сбивает, так что пришлось походить к психологу. Доктор Рита Шпенцель убедила его, что во всём виноват его отец. Узнай это Мёртвая Кэйлин, она, быть может, посмеялась бы: ведь она неплохо знала родителей этого парня, они часто давали ей деньги за уборку осенней листвы с их лужайки.  
Элизу Кэйлин тоже знала довольно давно: они жили на одной улице. Отец девочки Кэйлин не нравился: насчёт лучшей жизни он слегка приврал, но сама маленькая Рихель была разумной леди, что и доказала сразу же, как только увидела хромавшую за забором знакомую в забрызганной кровью юбке и порванной рубахе.  
\- Том рассказал, как тебя на заднем крыльце его дома грыз волк. Клялся, что клыки были "вот такие", кровь была повсюду... И он заикался. Я думала, он не врал.  
\- Привет, Элиза, - Кэйлин знала, что Элизабет не любит, когда её имя сокращают до почти вульгарного "Бэтси" или "Лиззи". - Томми хороший мальчик, воображение только богатое.  
\- У тебя стекло торчит, - девочка пальцем указала себе на висок. Кэйлин, словно ничего необычного не произошло, вытащила из головы осколок зеркала. Всего лишь слегка задел, а как неудачно разбилось зеркало бокового вида.  
\- О, спасибо.  
\- Так ты мёртвая?  
\- Скорее умирающая по нескольку раз на дню... Умирающий Джинн Мэпллэйра. Хех. Отец Тома слишком сильно хотел новую жену.  
\- На тебя загадывают желание, и ты... - девочка изобразила накидывающуюся на шею петлю. - Как падающая звезда.  
Кэйлин невольно улыбнулась и тут же поморщилась - парочки зубов у неё не хватало. Сравнение ей понравилось.  
\- Звезда... Окровавленная и в порванной майке... Прямо как в шоу-бизнесе. Забавно. Как твои кошки, Элиза?  
Девочка кинула взгляд на белый забор, который отгораживал участок её дома: у него в рядок были похоронены Снежинка и Бабочка. Их тени гонялись по траве друг за другом совсем рядом от собственных надгробий, под их полупрозрачными лапами не пригибалась ни одна травинка.  
\- Пушок совсем старый. Думаю, скоро будет играть на полянке вместе со Снежинкой и Бабочкой. - Элиза вздохнула.  
\- Жаль твоего котёнка... - Кэйлин чуть-чуть помолчала, а потом задумчиво стала наворачивать на палец локон волос, не замечая, что тот пачкается в красном. - А я вот зрение никак не разовью. Слышать умею, а видеть - нет. Повезло тебе.  
Девочка пожала плечами.  
\- У меня на глазах умерла мама. Не думаю, что этому стоит завидовать.  
Молчание.  
\- Прости... - Кэйлин услышала громкое мяуканье, потом шипение. - Можешь загадать желание за мою нетактичность. 

Элизабет Рихель была воистину странным ребёнком - если не самым странным жителем Золотой улицы - но помочь ей Кэйлин считала довольно благородным дело. И умирать в этот раз было даже не больно: по воле провидения девушка просто перестала дышать на несколько минут. В конце концов, разве можно судить об уровне странности, если ты ходячий мёртвый джинн с комплексами и кучей проблем? 

Ноги - окровавленные, со сломанными от удара ногтями, обутые в остатки чешек - сами привели Мёртвую Кэйлин на мост, с которого всё началось.  
Серый бетон и выпирающие из него железные штыри заливал оранжевый свет заходящего солнца, покрытые пылью листья поникли от выдыхаемого машинами газа, на бордюрах прибавилось надписей, но в целом мост ничего не отличался от того, с которого потерявшая (или так и не нашедшая?) смысл Кэйлин бросилась несколько лет назад. С тех пор она не выросла ни на дюйм, не проспала ни часа, но всё так же жила в доме на холме и ходила в университет. Словно ничего не изменилось. 

Кэйлин, регулярно посещающая свою могилу, услышала шаги и повернулась одновременно с тем, как он начал говорить.  
\- Это вы Кэйлинна Нод? Та самая, про которую говорят... Мне нужна ваша помощь. - последнее предложение незнакомец выдохнул совсем тихо, словно всю жизнь ничего ни у кого не просил.  
Солнце зашло. 

 

***  
Итану было шестнадцать, он не расставался с очками от солнца, а под кроватью в его маленькой квартирке в Бэй-сайде вместо порножурналов аккуратными стопками лежали комиксы. Большинство - рисованные от руки, в огромном количестве водящиеся на интернет-сайтах - он с маниакальной скрупулёзностью выкупал их в те времена, когда у него водились деньги. Когда он жил с Сарой.  
В покрытом ржавчиной зеркале с отколотым краем отражались широкие плечи, всклокоченные мокрые волосы цвета подгнивших ростков пшеницы, пустые глаза - словом, то, что в целом и было Итаном Окделлом. На серые уродливые пятна, расползающиеся по плечу, над сердцем и под скулами, он старался не смотреть.  
Первыми были глаза - в один прекрасный день они просто потеряли свой синий цвет, через пару часов - чёрный цвет, и оставили только белый, с еле заметными сеточками сосудов. Итан испугался - спиной задел шторку в ванной, рухнул в неё сам, и по лбу ему ударила тяжёлая перекладина. Почти сразу же Окделл купил себе очки - стильные, как те, что он видел на одном ночном киносеансе на бульваре Квейсток - и они совсем ему не шли. Итан не мог позволить себе врача - а тот, к которому он мог бы обратиться, не вызывал доверия. К тому же, зрение осталось при нём.  
В среду шкафоподобный Теренс отмочил какую-то зверски смешную шутку про раннюю седину - Окделловская шевелюра начала терять цвет. Ночью Итан решил, что Вселенная попросту стирает его, как нечто лишнее: сначала обесцветит, потом уберёт контуры, и он распадётся на чёрточки, от которых проку будет, наверняка, чуточку больше, чем от цельного Итана. Через неделю появилось первое серое пятно.  
За их ростом невозможно было уследить - равно как и найти хоть какую-то закономерность в их появлении. Итан продолжал выцветать.  
Приходилось надевать водолазку - старую, с радугой и единорогом, потому что другой не было - чтобы спрятать "язвы". Никакого недомогания не было и в помине, это вряд ли было заразно, к тому же, Окделлу очень нужны были деньги. Всё равно за всю свою смену он видел только Теренса, которого про себя называл "гориллой", и водилу Грегсона - они всегда стояли в отдалении и попыхивали своими самокрутками, глядя, как Итан нагружает грузовик ящиками. Итан ненавидел запах этих сигарет. 

\- Ит! Эй, Ит! Сигаретку? - "горилла" протянул в сторону мальчишки дымящуюся "раковую палочку". Водитель захихикал, из его ноздрей рывками вырывался дым.  
Итан промолчал, сосредоточившись на ящике, который пытался сдвинуть с места уже несколько минут. Он был на удивление тяжёлым, хотя маркировка на крышке не отличалась от той, что красовалась на остальных, уже выгруженных из машины. На оранжевом фоне - этот цвет заставлял Итана болезненно морщится всякий раз, когда попадал в поле его зрения - красовалась белая надпись "Макарошки Джибса", и ниже - "Лучшие в городе!". Итан сильно сомневался, что Грегсону можно доверить перевозку хоть чего-нибудь "лучшего в городе", и потому коробки не вызывали доверия. Да что ж такое с этим проклятым ящиком?  
Водитель и охранник захрустели арахисом - и, похоже, делали ставки на то, надорвёт ли парень спину. Грегсон никуда не спешил, и потому пожертвовал целых две полновесных монеты - однако Итан, в конце концов, попросту выпинал коробку ногами.  
\- Нечестно.. - буркнул Грегсон, но деньги всё-таки отдал. "Горилла" довольно осклабился, предвкушая баночку прохладного "Обета молчания" по приходу домой.  
Грузовик завёлся не сразу - натужно заревел, чихнул выхлопной трубой и оставил после себя облако коричневого дыма.  
\- Затащишь эти вот под прилавок и можешь идти, - Грегсон сплюнул, расплющил ботинком окурок и хлопнул дверцей. Машина жалобно скрипнула, но мужчина уже ничего не услышал: на его любимом радио-канале начиналась передача для одиноких сердец, и сейчас ведущий как раз выслушивал первого дозвонившегося. "Понимаете", - выдал из динамиков дрожащий голос. - "Всё пошло наперекосяк сразу после выпускного..."  
Итан посмотрел на коробки и вздохнул. Спать хотелось невероятно. Он ещё не знал, что в эту ночь поспать ему вряд ли удастся. 

***  
Мистер Петерсон был не первым и, увы, не последним жителем Мэпллэйра, который обращался к Кэйлин с подобной просьбой. Это случалось сплошь и рядом - одно из тех желаний, которые девушка не могла исполнить.  
"Верните мне любимую, верните маму, верните дядю Мартина, тётю Келли, Бобика или целую колонию рыжих муравьев!"  
Никого кроме себя самой Мёртвая Кэйлин возвращать не умела.  
Судя по состоянию когда-то, вероятно, медно-рыжей шевелюры, мужчина поседел за очень короткое время - и вскоре девушка узнала, почему. Петерсоны - довольно успешная семья, уважаемая соседями - жили на площади Кирхе, сразу за большим новомодным супермаркетом. 24 часа в сутки неоновые вывески привлекали покупателей, умоляя купить упаковку чеснока по цене упаковки лука, обменять купоны на стаканчик мороженого и посетить игровую площадку с настоящим пони, а Петерсоны жили себе спокойно, посещая, как и прежде, бакалейную лавку Джули и - в выходные - магазинчик Тевинтера. Сын приносил из школы неплохие отметки, мама увлекалась садоводством, а отец собирал марки, и всё шло неплохо - особенно выплаты по кредиту - пока маленькому Петеру не пришло в голову притащить в дом упаковку петард. Он вместе с остальными мальчишками собирался вволю повеселиться на пустынном поле за старой заправкой, да только на ярко-розовую упаковку со стилизованной надписью "Бабах!" случайно попала искра из камина. В гостиной никого не было: мистер Петерсон читал газету, сидя со спущенными штанами в уборной на втором этаже, миссис Петерсон подводила глаза в прихожей, а их сын искал в кухне кроссовки. Стену между ней и гостиной снесло начисто, обломками загородило входную дверь, и в результате выбраться из в момент загоревшегося дома успел только отец семейства. Сказал бы ему кто, что жизнь ему спасёт решение всё-таки прочесть спортивную колонку до конца, он бы долго смеялся. Да только после того дня мистер Петерсон, кажется, вообще не смеялся.  
Экспертиза обнаружила в упаковке петард самую что ни на есть настоящую бомбу, и мужчина начал судебную тяжбу с супермаркетом, сверкающим своим "Три по цене двух!". Но даже выигранные пятьсот полновесных не сделали его жизнь лучше.  
Отказывать Кэйлин умела - ибо она умела практически всё, в чём у неё хватало времени практиковаться. Чего она не ожидала - так это спрятанного в грязном, замызганном рукаве петерсоновского пиджака туза, выглядевшего точь-в-точь как большой мясницкий нож.  
На какое-то время девушка отключилась - от боли, несомненно. В такие моменты - после смерти - считается, что можно увидеть светящийся туннель, а в нём - умерших друзей и родных. Они должны радостно махать, тянуться к тебе, обнимать, ласково трогать за волосы и улыбаться. Неизменно улыбаться. Кэйлин никогда не попадала в такой туннель. Бампер машины, столкновение с асфальтом, солёная или совсем неприятная грязная вода, смертельный яд, укус или - как в нынешнем случае - нож разозлённого, безумного маньяка приводили её к нему.  
Он был необъятным, крошечным, белым и чёрным, добрым и... Злым, пожалуй, не был. Он всегда молчал, поворачивал голову, завязывал шнурки на кроссовках, пытался свистеть - у него плохо получалось - словом, делал всё, чтобы только не замечать растерянную, испуганную и чаще всего окровавленную Кэйлинну Нод. Через какое-то время - вечность или, может, пару секунд - он вежливо кивал девушке, как старой знакомой, поводил плечами и уходил. Кэйлин никогда не видела, где они находятся - в лесу, в помещении, на улице, по колено в воде - просто потому, что её зрение странным образом сосредотачивалось на том, кто на неё и внимания-то не обращал. Приходя в себя после очередной смерти - живой, относительно целой и здорово отдохнувшей - Кэйлин начисто забывала об игре "Заметь меня" с незнакомцем. Или всё-таки уже знакомым?  
Сейчас всё было немного иначе. Кэйлинна открыла глаза и не увидела ничего. Чуть привыкнув к темноте, которая её обволакивала, девушка увидела потолок. Сантиметрах в пяти от своего лица. Ей хотелось потянуться и попробовать "потолок" на прочность, но она почему-то не могла пошевелить и пальцем.  
Тогда она попробовала крикнуть. Ничего более конструктивного и уместного чем "Эй!" в голову Кэйлин не пришло. В ответ на зов сверху послышался какой-то щорох, потом Мёртвая мисс Нод крикнула погромче, потом ещё чуть громче, и - слава небесам! - внезапно стало очень светло. 

Итан Окделл открыл коробку. Заглянул в неё. А потом медленно, очень медленно, придерживая свою ношу обеими руками, вынул светловолосую голову Кэйлинны Нод из коробки "Макарошек Джибса". 

***  
Издалека казалось, что на деревьях развешаны рождественские гирлянды - но к чему украшения, если до зимы ещё полгода? Тонкие веточки высохшей рябины подрагивали на ветру, заставляя растянутую на них ленту искриться. Если бы не отчётливый красный цвет, можно было бы всё спихнуть на балующуюся с кассетниками детвору. Однако в эту часть города не заходил ни один ребёнок, ибо таков был порядок.  
Над улицами и скверами здесь постоянно висел туман, и тонущие в нём зелёные фонари были похожи на огромных светляков. Сразу за широкой дорогой, упирающейся в белесое марево, раскинула свои лапищи Вайнхаймская топь. Шоссе вело из Мэпллэйра в Сайберг, но только теоретически - на деле дорога имела нездоровую привычку копить на своих поворотах брошенные машины. Патрульные стражи порядка, бывало, натыкались на них в темноте или не проходящем тумане - шоссе Љ 29 было не прочь полакомиться и фирменным государственным транспортом. К тому же мигалки частенько делали свою грязную работу, привлекая заблудившихся в тумане водителей.  
Хамер Грегсон был из тех немногих счастливчиков, которым ненасытное шоссе милостиво позволяло проезжать до указателя "Вышлый торг, ... км". Количество километров стёрлось, но поворачивающая налево дорога была куда дружелюбнее шоссе Љ 29, и расстояние уже не имело такого особого значения. Кузов своего дряхлого грузовичка Грегсон опустошил ещё в городе, и теперь машина резво подпрыгивала на ухабах, а одинокий гаечный ключ жалобно позвякивал от ударов по каркасу. Радио заикалось в такт прыжкам, резиновый крокодил с выпученными глазами громко стукался о приборную доску, а мужчина за рулём пытался подпевать хриплому голосу из колонок.  
"Где-то сто тринадцать - сто пятнадцать лет назад  
Я был не рад, я был не рад.  
Когда по площади шагал к дворцу большой парад,  
Я был не рад, я был не рад."  
На очередном "рад" автомобиль подпрыгнул и вдруг начал сбавлять скорость. Грегсон вдавил педаль газа до упора, но мотор заглох, и машина остановилась. Водитель чертыхнулся, вываливаясь из кабины. Если бы он успел заметить, как довольно осклабился крокодильчик, он остался бы на месте. 

***  
Итану ещё не приходилось видеть живых трупов. В смысле, где-то ещё кроме страниц комиксов или случайно увиденных выпусков новостей. Хотя к нынешней ситуации слова "живой труп" подходили пугающе точно.  
К странным вещам Итан относился как-то более спокойно, чем к расчленёнке. Возможность понять, какими эти две вещи будут для него при одновременной "атаке" представилась слишком рано.  
Парень даже не успел толком удивиться, когда отрубленная голова, из которой бордовыми нитями свисали артерии с запутавшимися в них макаронами, открыла рот и произнесла:  
\- Где я, чёрт побери?  
Только после того, как Итан тихо сообщил "В магазине братьев Лавре на площади Кирхе", рефлексы всё-таки отработали своё и заставили мальчишку разжать руки. Голова упала обратно в коробку, подняв целый фонтан из сухих макарошек, перепачканных кровью. Последовавшая за этим ругань сопровождалась странным гортанным звуком - именно с таким кто-нибудь мог бы выплёвывать изо рта жёсткие макаронины.  
Итан окинул взглядом помещение склада, просто на всякий случай. Кто знает, вдруг ему пригодится монтировка? Из всего виденного и слышанного про зомби - а кем ещё могла быть говорящая голова в ящике? - парень почерпнул одно простое правило: скорее всего, монстру понадобятся его мозги. Что такого привлекательного находили мёртвые тела в этой серой, неприятной на вид массе, оставалось загадкой, однако предусмотрительность ещё никому не повредила.  
\- Я тут подумала... - глухо донеслось из коробки. - Я ведь могла тебя в какой-то мере...эээ.. напугать?  
Итан прикидывал, как быстро сможет при желании добраться до большой биты в витрине спорт-товаров. Ему вдруг отчётливо представилось, как он бьёт по голове зомби деревянной палкой на манер клюшки для гольфа, и фыркнул, сдерживая смех.  
\- Прости, парень.. Я ж не со зла. Просто понимаешь... Когда обнаруживаешь себя лежащей в коробке с макаронами, да ещё и без тела... Представь себя на моём месте.  
С воображением у Итана проблем никогда не было.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Или убежал за помощью?  
До биты оставалось всего метра два.  
\- Эй? Парень? Если ты ещё тут, вынь мою голову из этой проклятой коробки, я больше здесь не могу... - в оранжевом ящике глубоко вдохнули и выдохнули. Звук при этом получился очень смешной. - Кажется, у меня начинается клаустрофобия.  
У Кэйлин потемнело в глазах - так резко её подняли над полом. Горсть макарошек жалобно стукнулась об паркетный пол.  
Итан молчал, хотя держал Кэйлин аккуратно - по крайней мере, в волосы больно не вцеплялся.  
Что-то в нём было странно. Но что именно, Мёртвая Кэйлин никак не могла понять. Может, водолазка с радужным единорогом?  
\- Знаешь, в той же коробке лежат твои руки. Это ведь твои - с чёрными шнурками на запястьях?  
\- Да! - девушка слегка воодушевилась. - а остальное? Посмотри, а?  
Парень сощурился.  
\- Ты мозги ешь?  
\- Чего? - Кэйлин испуганно вытаращилась на Окделла. Похоже, его вопрос чуточку её испугал.  
\- Да так, ничего. Побудь пока здесь, - Итан положил голову на прилавок - вертикально не вышло, и мальчишка заранее извинился. При более тщательном осмотре в коробке оказались все двенадцать оставшихся частей тела Кэйлины Нод, вместе с чуть порванной одеждой. Только чешек нигде не было видно.  
Будь у девушки руки, она бы с удовольствием радостно ими всплеснула. Пришлось ограничиться словесным выражением радости.  
\- О да, я вся здесь, это просто отлично! Паззлы любишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Будет совсем славно, если ты аккуратно сложишь мои...эээ... части в правильном порядке. И выбежишь минут на десять в соседнее помещение.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Если бы я могла это объяснить... Нормально.  
Парень нахмурился и снова метнул взгляд в сторону биты за стеклом. Кажется, на ней был автограф какого-то знаменитого игрока из великого прошлого.  
\- Дай мне собраться, у меня стресс... - Кэйлин надула губы. - И будь так любезен, подними меня, не могу больше смотреть на тебя из этого положения, глаза слезятся.  
Итан так и не понял, что заставило его поступить в точности так, как велела ему зомбо-девушка в рваном окровавленном тряпье. Тем не менее он терпеливо вынул руки, ноги, туловище - всего двенадцать частей - и разложил их прям на паркетном полу, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что скажут хозяева магазина. Меньше всего он сейчас думал о Франце и Дерби Лавре.  
Вынув из кровавых обрубков застрявшие там макароны - наверное, всё такие же "лучшие в городе", даже после окропления кровью - Окделл поймал благодарную улыбку от девушки и поспешно вышел из магазина через заднюю дверь. 

Звёзды никогда не были так далеки, как в эту ночь. Итан бы даже подумал, что это романтично, стоять под ночным небом и ждать девушку - если бы не близость помойки и не тот факт, что девушка была слегка мёртвой. Выпасть из реальности ему помешала Кэйлин, появившаяся в тот самый момент, когда Итан начал размышлять о песчинках и макаронах. Девушка была совсем целой, уверенно держалась на ногах, единственное неудобство ей, похоже, причиняла рваная одежда и отсутствие обуви.  
\- Да ты ниже меня, хм... - она оглядела парня с ног до головы, будто бы увидела в первый раз. - Спасибо. Может, скажешь, что это у тебя за серость на пол-лица и проводишь меня до дома?  
\- Только если ты объяснишь, что это такое творилось в магазине.  
Кэйлин сделала вид, что усиленно думает. Через пару секунд она протянула ему руку, на которой не хватало парочки ногтей:  
\- Кейлинна Нод. Мёртвый Джинн, или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Итан Окделл... - мальчишка пожал руку. - Джинн? В каком смысле?  
\- Малыш, сегодня ты услышишь удивительную историю об удивительно глупой девочке...  
Кэйлин приобняла Итана за плечи и повлекла за собой, слегка путаясь в ногах, словно русалочка из сказки. Получалось, что не Итан провожал её домой, а она тащила его в гости. Разворошённый магазинчик с окровавленными напольными плитами был моментально забыт. 

***  
Кэйлин, конечно, не всю жизнь ютилась в подвале - но какой выбор у неё был сейчас?  
Самое удивительное, что семья у неё была: отец, мать и младший брат. И все были почти в курсе того, что в подвале, под самыми их ногами, живёт бросившаяся с моста девочка. Более того, они сами помогали ей обустраиваться.  
Когда Итан поинтересовался, а в курсе ли родители "той штуки, что с тобой происходит", ответил её отец - он как раз спускался по лестниц - высокий, чем-то неуловимо похожий на зонтик джентльмен. В сказанном он смог выразить всю переполнявшую его гордость, смешанную со страхом и тревогой за дочь.  
\- Это ж так круто! - сказал мистер Нод и чуть-чуть погодя добавил. - Надеюсь, сделала она это не из-за нас.  
Кэйлин фыркнула и упёрла руки в бока - она уже успела переодеться в длинную юбку, навскидку ничем не отличающуюся от предыдущей, и корсет. Итан подивился её ловкости, она влетела в одежду минут за пять, но по виду шнуровки на корсете, это никак не могло ей удастся.  
\- Здорово пошутил, молодец. Я скоро поднимусь за чаем, маме скажи.  
\- Хорошо, - мужчина сделал пару шагов по лестницу, потом остановился, словно вспомнил что-то, и повернулся к ребятам. - Не шалите тут!  
Тяжёлый взгляд Кэйлин был красноречивее любых слов. Отец её почти пропищал, что это была шутка и чуть ли не бегом бросился наверх.  
\- Забавный у тебя папа. - Итан плюхнулся на пыльный, повидавший многое за свою несомненно длинную жизнь, диван. 

***  
История её была банальной, как любая слезливая школьная драма, снятая плохим режиссёром, и недалёкой, как среднестатистические подростковые стихи. Как и все люди с непринятыми в обществе интересами, она прожила классы старшей школы незаметно, прячась от внимания за стеной знаний и чёрной одеждой. В университете ей казалось, что жизнь сделала крутой поворот, но это было вовсе не так.  
Всё шло, как должно, дни за днями, и можно было только догадываться, что именно привело Кэйлин на Мост желаний. Только прыгнула она не сама.  
Позже, уже после своей смерти, она созналась, что и в мыслях никогда не совершала самоубийства. У неё не хватило духу даже посмотреть вниз - уж очень она боялась высоты - что и говорить о прыжке?  
Не то чтобы Кэйлини Нод считала себя трусихой... В конце концов, свести счёты с жизнью мог только трус. Одно дело - искать смерти, жаждать её до такой степени, что и в кровавой ванной искупаться не страшно, и совсем другое - относиться спокойно к тому факту, что рано или поздно смерть появится на пороге и уведёт за собой. Впрочем, о последнем Кэйлин уже не волновалась - ни костлявой старухи, ни угрюмого жнеца, ни крылатой тени она не видела ни разу.  
В воспоминаниях девушки мост остался серой полосой с зелёной кромкой и ворохом ощущений: тянущего ожидания и желания кричать одновременно от радости полёта и страха. Ничего более нелепого она в жизни не испытывала. (Ну, разве что тот клубок "соплечувств", который вспыхнул после того, как один мальчик из класса донёс ей портфель до дома. Ощущений была масса - потому что потом он в этот самый портфель напихал снега.)  
Очевидцев произошедшему почти не было - а если и был кто-то кроме девятилетней Крис, прыгающей через скакалочку, то он наверняка сказал бы, что Кэйлин бросилась с моста сама. Задумчиво глядела на воду, грустила о чём-то, бросила сначала стянутый с плеч шарф, а потом резко перегнулась через перила и разжала пальцы. Однако в голове у девушки мелькали мысли вовсе не о лучшей жизни на том свете: она как раз закончила вспоминать тёмные кудри Энтони Скалкера и всерьёз задумалась, живут ли под Мостом Желаний тролли... А после мир полетел кувырком.  
Её выловили браконьеры. Каждый год находилась парочка умников, которые расставляли на местной речонке сети, хотя закон на этот счёт высказывается достаточно резко. После того, как бледная, кое-где покрытая чешуёй девушка вдруг открыла глаза и поднялась, парни больше никогда не рыбачили. И не пили.  
Кэйлин не сразу поняла, в чём дело. Высвободившись из сетей и безуспешно попытавшись догнать с воплем убегающих браконьеров, девушка попыталась добраться до дома. В нескольких километрах от города она поймала попутку - добродушный рыжий дядечка лет сорока всю дорогу рассказывал о временах, когда компьютеры были размером с комнату, а перфокарты - с разделочную доску. Грузовик домчал её прямо до дома на холме. Кэйлин как раз подоспела к своим поминкам. Она отсутствовала уже почти два месяца.  
Люди кричали, мать хлопнулась в обморок - за нею последовал отец. Было от чего разволноваться: Кэйлинна Нод была покрыта грязью и тиной, чешуёй и кровью, от неё невыносимо пахло разложением и смертью, правый глаз отсутствовал, чего девушка, казалось, вовсе не заметила. Эван - младший брат, затянутый в строгий костюм с узким, неправильно завязанным галстуком, подскочил, схватил за бледную мокрую руку и потащил к задней двери. За домом у семейства Нод был небольшой садик - Эван шмыгнул в кусты, протащил через них сестру и чуть не врезался в дверь старого сарая, в котором вот уже несколько лет складировали ненужный хлам.  
\- Кэй, что ты здесь делаешь? - Эван сдвинул брови, закусил губу - голос его звучал строго, словно он выговор делал. Вряд ли такой реакции следовало ждать от человека, который только что увидел вернувшегося с того света родственника. Может, на лице должно было быть больше ужаса и удивления?  
\- Я... Эван, я то... мертва? - надтреснуто произнесла Кэйлин и заплакала. От её взгляда не укрылась стоявшая на столе фотография, перетянутая чёрной лентой: на ней Кэйлин пыталась не заржать в голос, потому что у фотографа задралась рубашка и из-за резинки от сиреневых трусов выглядывали заткнутые за неё широкие полосатые семейники. Кэйлин ненавидела эту фотографию: её заставили смыть почти весь макияж, убрать чёлку, а после всего этого повезли на скучнейшую экскурсию в техно-сити.  
От сестры пахло рыбой и смертью, но Эван всё равно обнял её - в свои шестнадцать он был на голову выше и без труда мог поднять Кэйлинну. Она плакала и плакала, плечи её тряслись, Эван молчал, не в силах подобрать, но, когда из дома послышались паникующие крики - хватились сына - и Кэйлин отстранилась от брата, глядела она уже совсем как раньше. И даже запах исчез.  
Дети вышли от сарая вместе. В газетах потом появились заголовки типа "Чудесное спасение" и "Девушка вернулась домой", Кэйлин надавала кучу интервью, пыталась объяснить, что ничего не помнит и не сбегала из дому. Про рыбаков молчала, про водителя, который не заметил ран, запаха и чешуи, тоже, и не замечала, как мрачнеет с каждым днём Эван. Он рассказал ей о своих снах, в которых человек с развязанными на кроссовках шнурками говорил о Кэйлин - о том, что она умерла, но вернётся, что будет умирать и возвращаться, и снова умирать.  
И это действительно случилось: Кэйлинна Нод умерла через пару дней. И с тех пор не переставала этого делать. 

***  
Не то чтобы он был кем-то особенным - человек, от желания которого всё пошло наперекосяк. Его звали Джон, а может быть, Джек, и фамилия его была совсем не запоминающаяся, словно приехал он издалека, и предки его были из страны вроде Гилики или Княжества Морь. Работал он охранником в самом маленьком университете города - честно говоря, не самая лучшая работа. Платили копейки, но смена была не сложной, и Джон видел множество человеческих лиц. Поначалу разных, каждый светился своей уникальностью - архитекторы, учителя, бухгалтеры, юристы - а потом они слились в сплошную массу. Тогда начинаешь видеть только руки и пропуска, пропуска и руки: заусенцы, шрамы, ядовито-красный лак, чёрный лак, кольца, пятна, начерченные ручкой... Так случилось и с Джеком.  
Однажды, когда проходная пустовала, а Джону приспичило, к турникетам подбежала девчушка. Полы её распахнутого плаща хлопали как крылья - для нынешней погоды одежда была слишком тёплой, но охранник не успел обратить на это должного внимания. Так уж вышло, что именно в ту секунду он вспомнил о своём детстве - очень уж эта девчонка напомнила ему старую знакомую - и совершил неосторожность. Ту самую, из-за которой девчонка подскользнулась буквально на ровном месте и упала прямо в готовящийся захлопнуться турникет.  
Стены, створки и автомат пришлось долго отмывать. А Джек - или, может быть, Джон - ушёл с работы. И отправился на север. 

***  
После того, как Кэйлин в буквальном смысле расплющило, родители перестали её замечать. Они могли столкнуться с ней в коридоре, рассеянно сказать привет, поинтересоваться, как дела в университете, когда она ужинала, или выгнать из ванны. Но когда её не было поблизости - девушка сама проверяла, подслушивая за углом - они были уверены, что их дочь погибла. Когда мать начинала плакать, Кэйлин старалась тут же появиться в поле её зрения. Слишком тяжело было видеть, во что горе может превратить близких ей людей.  
Эван, как ни странно, никогда не забывал о том, что в доме живёт теперь исполняющая желания сестра, которая частенько играет роль трупа в какой-нибудь подворотне или на дороге. И когда он напоминал маме и папе о том, что пора бы навестить дочку, они не бежали на кладбище, а тут же вспоминали о ней и спускались в подвал. Кэйлинна не стала возвращаться в свою старую комнату: теперь всё ей казалось там до такой степени фальшивым и ненужным, что они не могла там заснуть. Впрочем, она и так не спала - потребность в отдыхе была скорее привычкой. Равно как и еда.  
Университет она тоже посещала по привычке - иногда даже тихо сидела на лекциях. Её всё равно никто не замечал. 

Кэйлин закончила рассказ, который она прерывала дважды - родители, видимо, по просьбе брата, спускались вниз с чаем и несколькими тарелками тарталеток - и улыбнулась.  
\- Вот так всё и случилось... Так теперь всё устроено, и я, вообще-то, давно свыклась с этим.  
\- Так что же... Все о тебе забывают?  
\- Практически все, да.  
\- Значит, стоит мне пойти домой, хорошенько выспаться, и завтра я так и не вспомню, за что меня уволили?  
Кэйлин озадаченно посмотрела на Итана, а потом вспомнила про усыпанный кровавыми макаронами пол.  
\- Оу... Обидно, конечно, но для вас жизнь на месте не стоит! В отличии от меня... - последнюю фразу девушка пробурчала себе под нос.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Чай стыл - Итан не притронулся даже к тарталеткам. Наверное, забыл, что новая знакомая в еде не нуждается, и как всякий джентльмен ждал, когда дама первой пригубит чашечку.  
\- Знаешь что... раз уж я тебе всё выложила - твоя очередь. Мне жуть как интересно, отчего ты весь такой... гм... серый.  
Парень вздохнул, растягивая рукава своей детской водолазки, и вперился взглядом в пол.  
\- ...  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Не знаю я. - проговорил Итан более отчётливо и всё-таки взял в руки маленькое, совсем безобидное на вид ядовито-зелёное угощение. - Живу один, к врачу не сходить - у меня даже электричества уже пару дней нет.  
Девушка замерла, глядя в стену, а потом вдруг подскочила, кинулась к старому шкафу в углу и из-под вороха какого-то тряпья выудила видавший виды сотовый телефон. Он был облезлым, розового цвета, и на крышечке красовались красные блестящие наклейки.  
\- Вот, - она сунула телефон в руки растерявшегося парня. - Завтра позвоню - раз уж ты меня забудешь, совершенно спокойно свожу тебя к доктору. Знаю одного неплохого. В этом городе перебор со странностями, но поседевшего в свои неполные семнадцать человека с серой кожей я вижу впервые.  
\- Но...  
\- А потом ты меня снова забудешь и тебе даже благодарить меня не придётся... А потом я помогу тебе найти работу! Всё же просто! - вдохновенно продолжала Кэйлин, продолжая бегать по комнате.  
\- Но я же...  
\- Слышать не хочу! Не надо мне твоих "Не стоит, я сам", "Ой, как неудобно". Понял? И ешь ты уже эти проклятые тарталетки! 

Какая-то тень шмыгнула от стены к девушке - Итан успел только заметить, как сверкнуло что-то металлическое. Он бросился наперерез ножу практически инстинктивно, ничуть не задумываясь, и уж точно никак не ожидал, что, ударившись о его предплечье, лезвие разлетится на несколько неровных частей. 

***  
Мистер Петерсон осел на покрытый разноцветным половичком пол, так и не успев понять, что с ним приключилось. Кэйлин сжимала в руках остатки табуретки, Итан так и сидел, стискивая руку и хлопая глазами.  
\- Я в порядке, - как во сне, медленно и с расстановкой проговорил парень, переводя взгляд с осколков ножа, похожих на серебристые конфетти, на остатки рукояти на ладони Петерсона. - Кто это?  
\- Джефри Петерсон, да и чёрт бы с ним... Что с тобой-то, чудо-мальчик?  
\- И всё же, чего он от тебя хотел?  
\- Того, чего я сделать не могу, я не боженька, чтобы мёртвых воскресать.  
Девушка откинула в сторону обломанные деревянные ножки и присела рядом с Итаном. На серой коже не было и следа от ударившего лезвия. Кэйлин присвистнула.  
\- А ты не инопланетянин? Серые неуязвимые человечки, всё такое...  
Глаз Итана не было видно за тёмными очками, но Кэйлин готова был поклясться, что они расширились от ужаса. Есди Итан и был пришельцем, то он явно не был от этого факта в восторге.  
\- Итан... Шучу я, шучу...  
На счастье, именно этот момент выбрал Эван, чтобы проверить, что там в подвале за шум - родители успели забыть о своей дочери.  
\- Братик, звони в полицию, у нас тут взлом и... - Кэйлин покосилась на остатки ножа. - покушение на мёртвого человека, которое никак не докажешь. 

***  
В доме Нодов полиция бывала всего дважды: в первый раз это касалось пропавшей без вести старшей дочери, второй - её чудесного возвращения, о котором вскоре забыли даже газеты. В публичной библиотеке Мэпллэйра - месте самом по себе очень странном, похожем одновременно на рог изобилия и критский лабиринт - номера "Кленового вестника" за последние месяцы прошлого сезона содержали несколько пустых страниц. Любой любопытствующий - будь то школьник, которому задали написать доклад, журналист, поднимающий старые дела, или бог знает как забредший в тихий городок без достопримечательностей сотрудник секретной службы - даже не обратил бы на эти слегка пожелтевшие листы должного внимания. Кто-то старательно сглаживал все неровности, отводил глаза от того простого факта, что практически по всем параметрам мёртвая Кэйлин разгуливает среди живых.  
В Мэпллэйре полицейские напоминали роботов. Или зомби.  
Немногословный офицер полиции, светловолосая, чуть полноватая дама с самым суровым лицом, которое только доводилось видеть обитателям дома на Золотой улице, сняла показания, произвела арест и увезла мистера Петерсона в сторону 29-го шоссе.  
Наручные часы, стекло которых покрывала похожая на паутину сеть трещинок от удара о гвоздь, показывали около двух часов. Итавн всё ещё неосознанно поглаживал то место, куда пришёлся удар ножом, и периодически впивался в кожу ногтями, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что он ничего не чувствует.  
Уж не из-за этого ли тётя Сара так оберегала его? И - страшно подумать - уж не из-за этого ли лишилась жизни?  
\- Меня бы всё равно не убили. Вернее, я бы всё равно потом вернулась, - Кэйлин сидела на деревянных перилах своего крыльца и мотала туда-сюда ногами. Новый знакомый вышел подышать свежим воздухом и прийти в себя, но Кэйлин было слишком сложно унять не оставившее её и после смерти любопытство.  
\- Это такое спасибо? - Итан сцепил пальцы в замочек и подумал, что беспечная мисс Нод скоро шлёпнется вниз, на клумбу с белеющими в ночи орхидеями.  
Кэйлин, словно прочитав его мысли, перестала покачиваться и поменяла положение, сев к саду спиной.  
\- Пожалуй, да. Спасибо. Я просто не привыкла, что кто-то, кроме брата и Элизы может обо мне заботиться. Родители не в счёт, они обо мне не помнят большую часть времени.  
\- Как показала практика, имею полное право ответить "Не за что". - хмыкнул Итан, стягивая тёмные очки.  
В кустах чирикнула какая-то шальная птица - далеко за холмом завыла собака, и её подхватила соседка у леса.  
\- Итан, мать твою, ты себя в зеркало видел?  
Парень рассмеялся. В тёмных очках особо не побреешься, поэтому свои белые глазёнки он видел достаточно часто.  
\- Тебя даже линзы не спасут. И как ты всё видишь, с таким-то зрачком?  
\- Вероятно, благодаря тем же законам, что и тебе позволяют умирать каждый день.  
\- И что, ты теперь расскажешь, как с тобой приключилось? Или всё-таки убедишь, что не помнишь?  
Итан и вправду ничего толком не помнил. Всё детство, проведённое в техно-сити, индустриальном рае северной части страны, представляло собою белую широкую ленту - такую же, как пустые газетные страницы и его выцветшие глаза. Образы родителей не представали в воображении ладе в виде неясных теней. Человеком, с которого лента прекращала быть белой, была Сара.  
Тётя Сара была ярой поборницей прав животных, проводила экологические пикеты и устраивала налёты на лаборатории, в которых мучили бедных кроликов, мартышек и прочую мелкоту. В прошлом она сама была учёным, причём довольно известным, и потому ей пришлось бежать из сити в место более спокойное - такое, чтобы никто не мог её найти. Окружённым болотами Мэпллэйр, с его хищным шоссе, серым воздухом и всего одной главной улице, был идеальным местом для Сары и Итана.  
Окделл помнил дверку машины: так чётко, что мог бы её нарисовать, вплоть до поцарапанной ручки и обивки, на которую пролили сладкую воду. Он помнил белый свет, нестерпимый, режущий глаза, помнил красную стрелку внутри своей головы, которая всё норовила указать на юг... Помнил множество кружевных нитей паутины с самыми разными узорами - на каждой сидел неповторимый восьминогий паук, и от их цвета рябило в глазах... Потом Итан помнил только Сару.  
Именно она сообщила ему его имя - сам он не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. Она научила его писать: со счётом и чтением оказалось лучше, это было похоже на умение ездить на велосипеде - раз научившись, уже не разучишься. Она же познакомила его с миром книг, и Итан впитывал тексты Херцмана, Маккетли, Готтшета и Ваймрана как губка. Комиксы стали вторым крупным увлечением после книг - Херцман когда-то писал сюжеты для мрачной серии новелл о Человеке, приходящем во снах.  
В школу Итан не ходил - тётя Сара вполне успешно учила его дома. До самого конца.  
\- Я действительно почти ничего не помню. - Итан поднял очки на лоб и уставился в небо. Звёзды отражались в его белых, кажущихся слепыми, глазах, и даже мёртвой Кэйлин сделалось жутко от этой картины. 

***  
Из тумана вырвалась машина - в свете фар серые клочки на мгновение приняли форму крючковатых пальцев с острыми когтями. Дорога с явной неохотой отпускала своего пленника - а ошалелый автомобиль только того и ждал. Мотор его ревел, как дикий зверь, колёса жаждали мчаться вперёд, и только сила этого желания толкала железное чудовище вперёд - просто оно ещё не осознало, что осталось без седока.  
Офицер Трипполи включила мигалки - впереди маячили огни чужих фар, но, вопреки всем законам, машина промчалась мимо полицейской, словно бы и не услышала предупредительной сирены. Водитель почти наверняка был пьян - так петлять мог только наглотавшийся пива храбрец, которого вдруг потянуло на подвиги. Трипполи выругалась, глянула в зеркало заднего вида - оттуда на неё испуганно таращился мистер Джефри Петерсон - и крутанула баранку. Радио вдруг включилось само по себе, из динамиков полилось: "Детка, детка, о нет, только не этот поворот! Это поворот не к нашей любви - он дальше на север, правее бери!" Женщина ненавидела эту песню: на выпускном балу именно она гремела в колонках, когда Монтгомери Саммерс назвал её жирной коровой. Одно утешало - Трипполи собственноручно засадила Саммерса в тюрьму, парень слишком подналёг на наркотики.  
Машину с предположительно пьяным водителем офицер догнала через пару десятков километров: она стояла на обочине, дверки открыты, сидения выломаны и разложены вокруг, капот и багажника - абсолютно пустые. Даже мотора не было.  
Трипполи шыкнула на Петерсона, взяла фонарик и пошла к разграбленному автомобилю: должны же были мародёры или хозяин оставить следы. Хотя бы какие-нибудь документы в бардачке. 

Через три минуты, когда женщина-офицер скрылась в наползающем на дорогу тумане, Петерсон спокойно открыл дверку, вылез из чёрно-белого автомобиля и, пошатываясь, побрёл назад - туда, где в белых клочьях он видел играющих в догонялки жену и сына. 

***  
"Утро добрым не бывает" любила говорить тётя Сара, и в какой-то своей извращённой манере была права. Она ненавидела просыпаться раньше десяти - в отличие от Итана, который никак не мог избавиться от привычки просыпаться с первыми лучами солнца. Неизменно, даже если они были скрыты тучами и дождём, даже если до этого мальчик полночи читал, даже если он работал в ночную смену. Так было и сегодня.  
Парень потянулся, сбегал умыться, стараясь не рассматривать прогресс серых пятен, которые разрастались с огромной скоростью, вытащил из шкафа свежую рубашку и джинсы, причесался, оделся и унёсся в кухню. Готовить он любил, но толком не умел, потому по утрам обходился овсянкой и стаканом молока. Похоже, скоро придётся потуже затянуть поясок - вряд ли ему удастся так быстро найти новую работу. Итан замер, прокручивая в голове последнюю свою мысль. Невероятно! 

Для Кэйлин утро перестало быть прежним довольно давно, но ночь - или, по крайней мере, большую её часть - она предпочитала проводить в своём подвальчике, где была предоставлена самой себе. Спать, как все живые люди, девушка разучилась, но давать отдых мозгу, который каким-то чудом всё ещё работал, научилась. "Сном" это состояние называть было никак нельзя - гораздо больше оно походило на медитацию. Звук "Ом", кстати, действительно помогал.  
Мисс Нод сидела на полуразвалившемся кресле, которое притащил Эван - он нашёл его в садовом домике и считал, что оно как нельзя лучше подходит для его мёртвой сестрички. Когда-то кресло, может быть, и выглядело внушительно, но теперь позолота облетела, обивка стёрлась, и всё очарование предмета мебели сводилось к его изогнутой спинке и колоссальным размерам. Во времена своего блеска, кресло это могло служить седалищем для какого-нибудь телевизионного злого гения с котом наперевес.  
Кэйлин слушала мёртвых. Это было не так уж и трудно после того, как она сама умерла: жалобные шепотки, шарканье ног, обречённое дыхание, они были повсюду. Любой бы удивился, узнав, как много живых существ предпочло остаться на земле, а не идти дальше - то ли их слишком страшила неизвестность, то ли сила этого места не отпускала их, но факт оставался фактом. Светловолосая девушка слышала, как вздыхают безымянные боги, давно оставленные своими верующими, как плачут жертвы насильственных смертей, как поют задавленные птицы и стрекочут прихлопнутые тапком кузнечики. Однако видеть призраков ушедшей жизни Кэйлинна так и не научилась. Надо бы всё-таки расспросить об этом Элизабет - на этот раз осторожнее, не забывая о чувствах маленькой девочки... Ведь это было бы крайне полезно: Кэйлин было крайне любопытно увидеть хотя бы неясные очертания тех, кто ходил когда-то по болотистой земле Мэпллэйра.  
Звон литавров и яростные скрипки заставили девушку подпрыгнуть на месте - она чуть не свалилась с кресла, но в последний момент зацепилась за подлокотник. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, откуда доносится звук.  
Письменный стол был завален книгами, кусочками сургуча, перьями, ручками - как дверными, как и пишущими - и залит воском, лимонадом и пивом. Его уже давно использовали не по прямому назначению - и звук, всё нарастающий, шёл именно оттуда, из-под кипы непрочитанных и неотправленных писем.  
Кэйлинн швыряла всё, что попадалось под руку высоко вверх - вещи летели через всю комнату и приземлялись на одном из половичков - пока не откопала из горы хлама серебристый светящийся булыжник, который на поверку оказался её старым телефоном. Боги, как давно она никому не звонила!  
\- Алло! - почти взвизгнула Кэйлин, лишь с третьей попытки попав на нужную клавишу.  
Услышанное заставило её плавно опуститься на диван и расплыться в довольной улыбке.  
\- Кэй, кажется, я тебя не забыл!  
окончание 1-ой истории, tbc


	2. История вторая. Настоящая любовь (Love actually)

\- Ит, кажется, у тебя телефон…  
Героическая музыкальная тема из недавно вышедшего фильма набирала громкость. Окделл даже вспомнил название – он недавно пробрался тайком на ночной сеанс, и целых два часа наслаждался зрелищем поступков, на совершение которых никогда бы не осмелился.  
\- Брось, у меня же нет... Ах да.  
Музыка разрасталась – к ней добавился дребезжащий и одновременно гудящий звук. Похоже, мобильник отчаянно вибрировал.  
Итан исчез под кроватью – через пару минут он выудил на свет сотовый телефон. Брайан еле удержался от смеха.  
Говорят, мобильные телефоны похожи на своих владельцев. Итан никак не вязался с розовым в стразах кирпичиком неубиваемой марки.  
Сероволосый парень шикнул на друга и раскрыл телефон.  
\- Да?  
\- Итан, как там с работой?  
Ни тебе «здравствуй», ни тебе «как дела?» Кэйлина пустилась с места в карьер.  
\- Эээ…что?  
\- Макароны, пол, кровь… Ничего не нашли, так ведь?  
Итан провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая жёсткие пряди. Если хозяева магазина прислали Брайана, то увольнять его действительно никто не собирался.  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Какая я молодец, - Итан знал мёртвого джинна Мэпллэйра всего ничего, но уже мог представить, как именно она улыбается в этот момент. – Тогда позвоню позже, у меня есть пара идей насчёт нашего непростого положения.  
Парень даже попрощаться не успел – в трубке послышались гудки.  
\- Что-то важное? – Брайан облокотился на тумбочку, заваленную журналами. В полумраке итановской квартиры его волосы казались почти чёрными, а тени на лице делали его похожим на какого-нибудь злодея из низкобюджетного ужастика. Он не был другом Итана в полном смысле этого слова – у него вообще не было друзей – но он был единственным, кто когда бы то ни было посещал дом Окделла. Каждую неделю узкоплечий высокий юноша с тёмными вихрами и жгучим взглядом – девчонки от такого сочетания просто с ума сходили – приносил Итану зарплату. По началу с Окделлом всегда рассчитывались на месте, на складах, но потом поймать его стало сложнее, игнорировать туман с хищного шоссе – тоже – и потому хозяева припрягли своего племянника. В задачу Брайана также входило разузнать о подозрительном мистере Окделле чуть больше, чем он поведал на собеседовании. Хозяева не были слишком придирчивы к тем, кого нанимали, но так им было спокойнее. Слегка подружиться Брайан и Итан смогли на почве общей любви к комиксам. Теперь брюнет частенько захватывал с собой стопку книжек – и, конечно, конверт с деньгами.  
\- Нет, не то чтобы… - Итан сунул телефон в карман джинсов и закусил губу.  
Что ж, дважды повторять не придётся.  
\- Оки-доки, тогда я пошёл, - Брайан оттолкнулся от тумбочки и зашагал к двери.  
\- И избавься ты от этой дурацкой привычки носить везде тёмные очки. Раздражает.  
Одновременно с тем, как хлопнула дверь, телефон Окделла зазвонил вновь.  
\- Итан, надеюсь, что ты сидишь…

***  
Туман был похож на море – ласковые прохладные волны окутывали с головы до ног, холодили затылок, запястья и щиколотки. Ступать по асфальтированной дороге было неприятно, но подходящих сапог он так и не нашёл.  
На обочине мигали красные и синие огоньки. Путник прищурился, прикрыл глаза рукой, и огни тут же погасли. Трасса была благосклонна к незнакомцу. Может быть, он ей даже нравился.  
Хлопнула задняя дверка машины – между сиденьем и решёткой оказалась подходящая по размеру пара сапог. Указатель, выплывший из тумана, сообщал, что до Мэпллэйра оставалось совсем ничего.

***  
Ещё несколько месяцев назад она была готова до хрипоты спорить с теми, кто холодно утверждал, что любви нет. Теперь же с радостью открывала бы глаза всем, кто не различал очевидного. Любви действительно не существовало – настоящей, верной, не требующей крови и ужасов - было только множество подделок. Эгоистичная любовь, любовь безумная и уничтожающая, любовь, не видящая дальше своего носа, и любовь слабая, спрятанная и снедающая изнутри… Хотя называть всё это любовью было глупо – нельзя же тень человека назвать человеком?  
Лиз Ольсен возвращалась домой – злая, немного уставшая после работы, она чеканила шаг, и стук её подбитых железом каблучков отдавался в подворотнях звонкими барабанами. На её красной сумке остались следы – она вытаскивала её из рук своего благоверного, когда он пытался не отпускать её домой.  
Он встретил её сразу после работы: Лиз была помощником редактора в местной газете, и её парень невероятно гордился этим фактом – почти так же сильно, как она сама. Девушка знала себе цену – только в этом она была по-настоящему уверена – и потому довольно долго не могла найти «того самого». Однажды устаёшь искать принца на белом коне – тогда-то и начинаешь искать «того самого» - малого, что хотя бы приблизительно подходил под описание идеального парня. Мисс Ольсен два месяца приценивалась, приглядывалась и изучала мистера Шелзи, прежде чем согласиться пойти с ним в ресторан. Спустя пару недель, шесть – нет, семь – букетов цветов и пригласительного в театр, она поняла, что не прогадала.  
В тот вечер Шелзи тоже встречал её с цветами: персиковые розы, как она любила. И почему все называют их чайными, если цвет самый что ни на есть персиковый? Лиз радостно приняла букет, зашуршав упаковкой, поцеловала парня в губы – совсем легонько, словно даря обещание – и именно в тот момент поняла, что любви не существует.  
Тени в проулках за кирпичными стенами зашипели, сплетаясь в комочек: им не нравился стук каблуков. По сути, это было единственное, что они по-настоящему в этом мире ненавидели. А вот пустые сердца им приходились очень даже по вкусу.

***  
Итан чувствовал себя совершенно незащищённым, стоя вот так, на пересечении центральных улиц города – он был как на ладони, люди оборачивались, шептались за его спиной и пожимали плечами. Серость действительно бросалась в глаза.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Кэйлин не опоздает. Хотя по всему выходило, что она уже почти это сделала. Часы показывали четыре минуты двенадцатого: близилось время обеда, и Итан начинал нервничать. Людей на улице ощутимо прибавилось.  
Он простоял ещё десять минут, прежде чем понял, что за ним наблюдают. Тёмные очки, к счастью скрывали глаза Окделла, и он смог разглядеть наблюдателя, не опасаясь быть пойманным.  
Если бы Итана спросили, он бы с полной уверенностью ответил, что так одеваются только бомжи: пальто висело на мужчине, как на вешалке, голенища сапог были расплющены, и оставалось загадкой, как он обувь вообще не теряет. На голове у незнакомца красовалась клетчатая кепка, из-под которой торчали медные вихры волос, руки он держал в карманах. Сходство с бездомным довершал совершенно неуместный яркий шарф, обёрнутый вокруг шеи: однако одежда была всё же слишком чистой для того, кто спит в парке. Мужчина уже несколько минут не двигался: буравил Итана взглядом, облокотясь на фонарный столб. Когда Окделл сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть черты лица незнакомца, «бомж» вдруг отмер и решительным шагом направился прямиком к Итану. Походка мужчины была немного пружинистой, спина совсем не сгибалась, словно он проглотил палку, и парень сам не заметил, как сунул руки в карманы джинсов, повторяя движения наблюдателя. Как будто было в этих карманах что-то, что могло ему помочь в экстренной ситуации. Кроме розового мобильного монстра.  
Мужчина в пальто подошёл почти вплотную, Итан готов был уже задать парочку вопросов вроде «Чего вам от меня нужно?», но незнакомец даже не остановился – прошёл мимо, задев Окделла плечом. Мальчишку развернуло: он увидел, как «вешалка» прошёлся до угла Бирюзовой Аллеи и скрылся за парикмахерской миссис Бэрис.  
Да ты параноик, Итан.  
Кэйлин так неожиданно на него налетела, что Окделл чуть не врезал ей между глаз, схватив за куртку и вывернув руки.  
\- Полегче, герой, - просипела девушка, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. – Я, конечно, мёртвая, но это, знаешь ли, всякий раз больно.  
\- Прости, - парень выпустил подругу и смущённо улыбнулся. – Ты что-то говорила насчёт пропавшей девушки? А причём тут я?  
\- Так это ж просто – я хочу, чтобы ты её нашёл.  
Итан потерял дар речи. Мёртвая девушка, которую он вчера выудил по частям из коробок с макаронами, предлагала ему заняться поисками неизвестной особы. Разве это не работа полиции?  
Парень повторил вопрос вслух, и Кэйлин округлила глаза:  
\- Итан, полицейские тут бесполезны! Элизабет шепнула, что девушку унесли тени.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ну Элизабет Рихель, с моей улицы. Маленькая, странные волосы, неправильный прикус…  
\- Да я не о том… Кто унёс?  
\- Тени, Итан, т-е-н-и.  
\- Как эти? – Окделл указал на тёмные пятна у их ног.  
\- Как те, что появляются ночью, господи… - Кэйлинна прикрыла глаза ладонью в знак того, что она сдаётся. – Работаешь в ночную смену и никогда не слышал о тенях?  
Итан не слышал. О плотоядных ночных тенях – уж точно никогда.  
\- Так…так... хорошо. Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы живём не в самом логичном месте на земле, но хищные тени?  
\- То есть, хищное шоссе тебя не удивляет уже, а тени…  
\- Шоссе?  
Девушка отчаянно зарычала – Итан на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше. Похоже, его неосведомлённость о, на её взгляд, обыденных вещах, очень расстраивала мисс Нод.  
\- Так, ладно, об этом после поговорим. Тени.  
\- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
\- Загадал желание, конечно!

***  
Странник глянул в зеркальную витрину магазинчика, носящего гордое название «От трусов до линейки, Петерсонс», и прищёлкнул языком. Не то чтобы открывшийся вид сильно радовал – но, в конце концов, всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Похоже, никто в городе не мог увидеть то, что отражали зеркала, и это было как нельзя кстати.  
Мэпллэйр при беглом осмотре оказался куда более интересным, чем он мог себе это представить: только за два квартала он повстречал несколько мёртвых котов, гоняющихся за бабочками, зарастающего мхом бога и парня, страдающего идиопатической невропатией, которая была приправлена ещё чем-то, чего опознать не хватало ни сил, ни умения.  
Убегая именно сюда, на юг, путник и предположить не мог, что подобная удача свалится ему прямо в руки. Он уже довольно давно скучал, и городок такого рода мог принести в его жизнь уйму новых ощущений. Пожалуй, стоило начать со знакомства: мужчина поправил клетчатый берет, подосадовал из-за утерянной пуговицы на пальто и зашагал в сторону ряда одинаковых белых домиков. Над одним из них раскинул крылья Трёхглавый Зверь – путник отчётливо слышал, как шипит вечный огонь на его левой голове. Грех было не поздороваться с тем, кто сам до конца не представлял, что мешает ему ринуться за океан в поисках лучшей доли - странник очень любил разговоры. Они помогали ему узнать побольше о тех, кто в ближайшем будущем могли бы стать его врагами.

***  
\- Кого ты хочешь из меня сделать? Супергероя?  
Бинго. Судя по искоркам, вспыхнувшим в глазах Кэйлин, он попал в точку. Итан с тоской вспомнил стопку комиксов под кроватью: такая жизнь была не столько заманчива, сколько чрезвычайно опасна.  
\- Боже…  
\- Частного детектива? Консультанта по чрезвычайным обстоятельствам? «Супергерой» звучит не то чтобы очень точно, - Кэйлинна опустилась на корточки и уверенно начала сдирать с кирпичной стены остатки какого-то объявления. – Непробиваемая кожа – это круто, но я не думаю, что выдержу тебя в трико.  
\- Даже не начинай про трико…  
\- Поздно, уже упомянула – считай, долг выполнен, - девушка поднялась, отряхнула юбку и разгладила оторванный кусочек бумаги. – Тени были багрового цвета… Любопытно.  
\- Тени что? Цвета?  
\- Ну да, знаешь, они оставляют после себя такой… пепел что ли. Господи, Итан, такое ощущение, что ты здесь… Постой, ты давно в Мэпплэйре?  
\- Несколько лет, - уклончиво ответила парень, внимательно рассматривая свои кроссовки. Его новая знакомая всегда умудрялась незаметно подходить к теме его жизни. Это напрягало.  
\- Спрашивается, почему ж я веду себя так, словно ты тут всю жизнь торчишь?.. С местными городскими легендами я тебя позже ознакомлю. Элиза в этом большой мастак, поговоришь с ней пару часиков – будешь знать больше, чем даже мог представить. А теперь давай!  
\- Что?  
\- Итан, не придуривайся! Давай, загадывай! Я готова, - Кэйлин даже закрыла глаза и расправила плечи, всем своим видом выражая готовность.  
\- Стой… Не хочу я, чтобы ты на моих глазах умирала.  
\- Брось, будет весело!  
\- Весело?  
\- Ты меня четвертованной - или сколько там частей было? – видел! А в этом проулке мне разве что кирпич грозит. Или штырь какой в голову.  
\- Штырь? – Итан посмотрел вверх. Пожарная лестница ничуть не обнадёживала.  
\- Давай-давай, Лиз долго ждать не сможет! Багровые тени! – девушка помахала зажатой в руке бумагой и вновь прикрыла глаза.  
Окделл вздохнул. Кэйлинна успела рассказать, что пропавшую зовут Лиз Ольсен, что она работает редактором в издательстве, и что недавно рассталась со своим парнем. По всякому выходило, что девушка могла спокойно уехать к маме на несколько дней. Выглядело куда убедительнее, чем версия с прожорливыми тенями.  
\- Я жду, - Кэйлин приоткрыла одни глаз и тут же зажмурилась.  
Желание, значит. Найти Лиз. Найти Лиз Ольсен. Желательно до наступления темноты.  
Итан на всякий случай прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.  
\- Итан?  
\- Я загадал.  
\- Старайся лучше!  
Окделл постарался ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Через пять минут старательного представления образа мисс Ольсен и каким-то смутных очертаний, которые представляли собой загадочные тени, сдалась даже Кэйлин.  
\- Из всех людей в этом совершенно повёрнутом городе, только ты, Итан, вообще никак на меня не влияешь Поразительно!  
\- И почему я чувствую себя виноватым?  
\- Потому что найти Лиз станет сложнее… Придётся идти по следу.  
\- Тени ещё и след оставляют?  
Кэйлинна бросила смятое объявление в мусорный бак и зашагала в сторону ржавеющей решётки в конце проулка.  
\- Будешь меня прикрывать, мистер Непробиваемый. Хм… Непробиваемый и Неубиваемая…  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты теперь будешь искать нам псевдонимы?  
\- Почему нет? – девушка проскользнула под отогнутым краем забора и придержала решётку, чтобы Итан смог пробраться следом. – Капитан Камень и Леди Джинни… Стальной парень и Чёрная Смерть…  
\- Грейбой* и Дэдгёл**, ага, - проворчал Итан, поправляя тёмные очки.  
\- О, попридержи мысль, мне нравится! – девушка щёлкнула пальцами. – И костюмы… Не бойся, трико пролетает.  
\- Господи, Кэй, прекрати… Мне шестнадцать, и я считаю это идиотской идеей – это о чём-нибудь говорит?  
\- Ит, ты же парень! Читал комиксы? Что там в них говорится насчёт большой силы? Твоя вот – насколько большая?  
\- Не больше твоей, - к сожалению, Окделл отчётливо представлял, что имеет ввиду мисс Нод. Ответственность. Но Мэпплэйр – тихий городок, они же не в Арк-Олле, где преступления совершаются на каждом шагу!  
\- Тем более… Надо было встретить серое чудо, чтобы понять, чего мне не хватало! Кто бы мог подумать? – Кэйлин ускорила шаг, её каблучки застучали чаще. – Пошевеливайся, кажется, мы на в…  
Договорить девушка не успела – багровые тени глотали любые звуки, стоило подойти к ним достаточно близко.

***  
Брайан нервно пригладил волосы – и чего они вечно торчали колечками у основания шеи? Никак не уложить, любой гель тут же пасовал перед подобной проблемой. Братья Лавре вечно подтрунивали над своим племянником из-за его отношения к собственной внешности – но, узнай они количество девушек, готовых бежать за Брайаном хоть до самого Морь, сами бы устроили в своей квартире склад всяких косметических примочек. Парню было не в тягость следить за внешним видом: в конце концов, он не переусердствовал. И теперь, смотрите-ка, свидание днём! А это значит, что вечер вполне мог освободиться для парочки часов за книжками или видеоигрой. Первые свидания всё ещё оставались довольно свободными - и, к тому же, короткими.  
Брайан остановился у палатки с цветами, выбрал три розы – красную, чайную и белую, никогда ведь точно не угадаешь, какая даме больше по душе – и помчался к парку. Лиз Ольсен должна была ждать его у поворота на Ривер-роуд.

***  
Трёхглавый Зверь был слеп. На все головы. И это хотя бы объясняло, почему он не предпринял ни одной героической попытки по изменению собственной жизни. Его народ всегда стремился прыгнуть выше голов – наверное, потому теперь выжившие и доживали свой век в городках, подобных этому. Местному Зверю ещё повезло – не каждый день встретишь населённый пункт с выкрученными наизнанку судьбами, дорогами и пространством. И боги сюда стягивались именно поэтому.  
Странник с севера был рад, что пришёл сюда раньше других Бригадиров. Это давало больше простора для деятельности.  
Зверь рассказал, что на центральной улице живут две девочки с пустыми судьбами. Вернее, у одной судьба ещё не опустела, но всё к этому шло. Ещё он рассказал, каких камней, почтовых ящиков и домов на дереве остерегаться – умирающие божества всегда выбирали странные места для жилья. Или для капищ. Странник покивал, махнул рукой на прощание и проследил за тем, как прозрачные кольца Трёхглавого Зверя свернутся на крыше особняка с флюгером и красной крышей. Осталось сказать «Привет» тем, кто обитал в пещерах и на болотах. С шоссе поздороваться уже получилось.

***  
Чего Итан не ожидал, так это того, что тени будут похожи на, собственно, тени. Они стелились по земле, и от обычных теней от домов их отличал только цвет. Алый, багровый, бордовый… Словно кто-то краску пролил.  
\- Не двигайся, - прошептала Кэйлин, раскинув в стороны руки и словно пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Она сделала один осторожный шаг назад, и тени двинулись следом.  
\- Кажется, им не нравится звук твоих каблуков.  
\- Кажется, им вообще не нравится, что мы сюда сунулись… О чём я думала? – Нод подняла глаза и горестно всхлипнула. – О, постой, чего мне бояться? Я же…  
Она сделал ещё один шаг назад, ближе к другу – багровые тени в одно мгновение оказались прямо под её ногами, и она ухнула вниз, словно асфальт был водой.  
\- Кэй! – Итан дёрнулся в ту сторону, где ещё секунду назад стоял мёртвый джинн Мэпплэйра. А после тоже исчез в асфальте.

***  
Здесь пахло не только сыростью, тиной и тухлыми яйцами – странник отчётливо различал запах грибов, яичницы и чеснока. Кто бы ни жил в маленькой пещерке за городским указателем, он готовился обедать.  
\- На двоих не хватит, - раздался из глубины пещеры нестройный хор голосов.  
\- О, я не голоден, - произнёс путешественник, в очередной раз удивляюсь собственному голосу. Каждый раз приходилось привыкать заново.  
\- Голоден, мы отсюда чуем, - возразил всё тот же хор. – Правда, омлет этот голод вряд ли утолит, не так ли?  
Странник предпочёл пропустить вопрос мимо ушей:  
\- Могу ли я разделить твоё тепло, твою кровь и твой кров?  
\- Как официально, надо же, словно мы король…. Мы не король, знай! Впрочем… Дели кров, дели кровь, а насчёт тепла мы подумаем.  
Мужчина ступил в небольшой каменный зал: стены его были разрисованы коричневой и белой краской, посредине горел костёр зелёного пламени, и над ним возвышался обладатель множества голосов. Он был большим и в то же время жилистым, и, кажется, врастал прямо в потолок. Повелитель Игнес Фатуи, болотных огоньков – по сути, огромный склад заблудших детских душ – готовил на собственном огне грибы с яйцами. Этот городок действительно был очень интересным.  
\- Ты… Бригадир? – светящиеся глазницы болотного проводника расширились. – Пришёл сюда убить нас?  
Он продолжал помешивать свой обед, как будто его это вовсе не волновало. Иногда выдержка растёт вместе с годами своего хозяина.  
\- Я пришёл говорить правду, - Бригадир опустился на влажный мох, скрестив ноги и оперевшись на них руками. – Думал, смогу поживиться здесь. Смешной у вас городок.  
\- Уже видел пустые судьбы? – движением пальцев владыка Игнес Фатуи погасил костёр и поднёс сковороду к пустому прогалу своего рта. – Не самые интересные, на самом деле.  
Одним могучим глотком хозяин пещерки проглотил всё, что приготовил:  
\- Мы давно хотим уйти отсюда, да не пускает, никак не пускает… Держит. Душит. Потому нас тут так много.  
\- Для одного маленького городочка – чересчур.  
\- Ты ещё не видел её. Даже она запуталась и ждёт. Иногда мы жалеем, что сюда не пришла чума.  
\- Стало бы легче?  
\- Стало бы тише, - великан вдруг мелко задрожал и рассыпался на сотни светящихся шариков.  
\- Пора вести, - пропищал высоким девчачьим голоском один из них и вылетел из пещерки. За ним почти сразу же последовали остальные.  
Зелёный свет болотных огоньков, отправившихся заманивать путников в трясину, овраги и оживлённые трассы, пропал, но странник с севера продолжал сидеть в темноте. Он всё ещё видел рисунки на стенах: и теперь он начинал понимать, что это за она, про которую говорили Игнес Фатуи. А вот наличие у огоньков сковородки, скорее всего, навсегда останется тайной.

***  
Это не было похоже на смерть – незнакомца с развязанными шнурками нигде не было видно, боли тоже не было, не было темноты и облегчения. Значит, Кэйлинна Нод была жива. Осталось понять, где именно она была жива.  
Её глаза ни скрывала повязка, вокруг совершенно точно не было тьмы – её ощущаешь сразу, она давит и манит - тем не менее, девушка не видела ничего, кроме красной темноты. Кровь, застилающая глаза? Определённо, нет. Что же тогда?  
Когда Кэйлин перебрала в голове даже самые невероятные на её взгляд варианты, темнота вдруг спала – и мёртвый джинн Мэпплэйра увидела ту же подворотню, в которой они с Итаном встретили теней. Только тут не было видно неба - и в углу, на мусорном баке, сидела Лиз Ольсен. И с обалделым остервенением пережёвывала что-то подозрительно похожее на кровоточащий кусок мяса.  
____________________________________________________________________  
*серый мальчик (англ.)  
**мёртвая девочка (англ.)

***  
\- Итан? - Кэйлинна попятилась и вскоре упёрлась спиной в решётчатый забор.  
Кусок мяса, облюбованный Лиз, повис в её зубах – со стороны казалось, будто девушке оторвали челюсть. Её деловой костюм был весь покрыт багряной коркой – когда она двигалась, он хрустел и сыпал на железо и асфальт красноватый пепел. Мисс Ольсен потихоньку превращалась в тень.  
Кэйлин снова позвала друга - на этот раз тише, стараясь не помешать чужой трапезе. Но Окделл её не услышал – не мог услышать, потому что разговаривал с Королевой.

Парня окружали стены: десятки, может, сотни, поставленные в таком хаотическом порядке, что получившееся сооружение даже лабиринтом нельзя было назвать. Панели, блоки, пол и потолок: всё было кружевным, шершавым и неровным, как поеденный мышами диетический хлебец. Разве что хлебцы не отличались таким насыщенным красным цветом.  
Итан пытался дозваться Кэйлин, но крик его умирал у первой же дырявой стены. Тогда юноша полез вперёд, надеясь, что когда-нибудь куда-нибудь да выйдет. Ничего большего ему не оставалось.  
На ощупь строительный материал стен походил на кораллы – только не такие хрупкие. Маленькие выступы царапали Окделлу руки, лицо и шею, но он совсем ничего не чувствовал. Был всё-таки свой плюс в этой дурацкой серой коже. На одном из поворотов Итан потерял очки – и там же заметил, что одежда его скоро превратится в лоскуты. Странно, он даже не слышал, как трескалась ткань.  
Сколько прошло времени, как близко к выходу он находится, и существует ли вообще этот чёртов выход, Итан не знал. Единственное, что он знал наверняка, это то, что над этой архитектурной насмешкой совсем нет неба – и ещё то, что совершенно выбился из сил.  
Странное место, этот Мэпплэйр. Итан совсем не помнил, какой жизнь была в техно-сити, ведь судить по дверкам машины, болезненному белому свету и явно привидевшимся паукам было нельзя. Сара забрала его оттуда, освободила от боли – значит, повернула его судьбу в лучшую сторону? Впрочем, теперь в Мэпплэйре происходило такое, что нельзя было назвать безопасным.  
Или нет… Нет. Это всегда происходило в маленьком сером городке – просто Итан ничего не видел и ни о чём не знал. Всё изменила встреча с Кэйлинной Нод, мёртвым джинном Мэпплэйра. Девушкой, которая исполняла желания ценой собственной жизни. Поначалу даже самые маленькие. Раз за разом умирала, как в какой-то видеоигре, где каждый раз сообщается «У вас осталось столько-то жизней». Красные сердечки в правом верхнем углу экрана. Сколько их осталось у Кэй? Или их столько же, сколько звёзд на небе? Но даже их можно сосчитать.  
Почему Итан Окделл, посеревший мальчик, покрывшийся пылью Мэпплэйра, не может загадать ей своё желание? Не навязанное, не необходимое в какой-то момент времени – а то, самое сокровенное, что лежит на сердце не рождённой птицей. Город ещё не принял его как своего полноправного жителя? Может, у Итана не только кожа непробиваемая, но и разум? Или неправильные законы болотистой южной местности не подчиняются грузчикам, которые любят комиксы?

Парень вздрогнул – он кожей почувствовал чьё-то прикосновение. И было оно болезненно горячим. Для человека, который уже почти целый день не мог почувствовать холод, жар, вспарывающий плоть нож и прочие радости жизни обычных живых существ, это было словно озарение. Как сюрприз на день рождения, о котором не догадываешься до самой последней секунды.  
Итан открыл глаза и увидел чужие – янтарно-оранжевые, с красными прожилками и чёрной сетью сосудов. Совершенно без зрачков. Но внимательно его рассматривающие.  
\- Привет, - прошептал Итан, но не услышал собственного голоса, словно воздух вокруг крал все звуки.  
«Целый» - зазвенело прямо у него в голове. Чужие мысли. Мысли этого существа, сотканного из тех же кораллов, что и стены, и красной маслянистой краски? Глупый вопрос, тут же больше никого нет.  
«Целый, потерянный, милый…»  
Странно, но даже в своей собственной голове Итан различал тембр голоса, который мог бы всё это произносить. Если бы у красного существа был рот.  
Такой чистый и высокий голос вполне мог принадлежать ребёнку.  
Существо отошло от парня – или, точнее было бы сказать, отползло, потому что у него не было привычных рук или ног – только множество щупальцев. Наподобие тех, что сразу бросаются в глаза при взгляде на кальмара.  
«Целый» - одно из щупальцев указало на Итана, поднимающегося на ноги. – «Королева» - оно же уткнулось в грудь создания с жёлтыми глазами.  
\- Итан, я Итан, - Окделл потёр ушибленный затылок. Сколько он уже был в отключке? – Ты – королева? Королева чего?  
Существо покачало головой – словно в такт музыки, а не в знак несогласия.  
«Целый, Королева уйти далеко» - щупальца устремились к потолку. – «Где небо»  
Отлично. Кажется, она – Королева – хотела уйти отсюда. У Итана цель была та же, в этом им повезло.  
\- А ты знаешь, где выход?  
«Ты знаешь»  
\- Разве?  
«Пришёл сюда – и выйти сможешь. Ты – целый, я – Королева. Я долго ждала.»  
Отлично. Нужно как-то выбраться из кораллового лабиринта, но теперь ещё со странной тварью с голосом ребёнка на закорках. Хорошо, что всё происходящее казалось таким нереальным, что Итан всё ещё воспринимал всё как сон. Сон, который ему снится как раз после ночных переживаний в магазине братьев Лавре. Может, и Кэйлин – тоже часть сна? Как раз после её появления он перестал удивляться. Или ещё раньше – перед зеркалом в ванной, когда на коже появились эти странные серые пятна.  
\- Тогда идём, - Окделл протянул ладонь. Королева схватилась за неё немного скользкой алой плетью.  
«Я – Королева теней, сестра Царицы-Под-Улицами. Отведи меня к ней, пожалуйста.»  
И когда мелкая научилась так складно говорить? По первым предложениям нельзя был сказать, что она хорошо знает язык. Наверное, давно ни с кем не говорила.  
\- Кажется, там впереди что-то блестит… - Итан сощурил глаза и потянул Королеву за собой. Через несколько шагов руку начало покалывать, словно от ожога, но это было не страшно. Итан снова чувствовал чужие прикосновения.

***  
Лиз подтянула жилку, которая упала на мусорный бак, будто обычную спагеттину – Кэйлин скривилась, но всё же сделала ещё один шаг навстречу девушке. Почему-то всегда кажется, что вытянутые руки могут оградить тебя от опасности. И мисс Нод проверяла это на практике.  
\- Лиз, милая? Я, вроде как, помочь тебе хочу. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Ольсен проглотила последний кусочек мяса и спрыгнула с бака. Теперь, когда она выпрямилась, Лиз выглядела почти нормальной.  
\- Лиз, слышишь меня? – Кэйлинна подошла ещё ближе. Какой-то идиотский рефлекс не позволял ей опустить руки.  
Редакторша посмотрела себе под ноги – алые тени заползла на её туфли, а в следующие несколько мгновений покрыли всю её фигуру. Выглядело всё так, словно на девушку набросили плотную блестящую ткань. Когда тени снова спустились, Лиз Ольсен удивлённо глянула на Кэй, которая всё ещё стояла напротив в защитной позе, и спросила:  
\- С вами всё в порядке?

***  
Мистер и миссис Нод никогда не вспомнят этого разговора – чего нельзя сказать про любопытного мальчишку, кажется, их сына, который стоял за углом дома всё то время, что Бригадир потратил на выяснение некоторых интересующих его вещей. Любопытно. Печать смерти прочно обосновалась на дверях этого небольшого милого домика – типичного жилища представителей среднего класса. Поэтому она не могла не подействовать на всех тех, кто дышал под этой черепичной крышей. Зверь говорил, что пустые судьбы у двух девчонок – но разве мог слепой Трёхглавый, потерявший все амбиции, почуять потенциал? О, им тут обладали многие. Хороший город. Сам тоже с потенциалом. Может, не с таким, как у Хеллгейта или Сороковорота в княжестве Морь, но весьма и весьма надёжным.  
Бригадиру здесь нравилось.  
Мужчина поблагодарил супружескую пару за уделённое ему время, улыбнулся – одной из тех потрясающих улыбок, которой пользовались актёры прошлого – и повернулся к ступеням. На последней он замер – кинул быстрый взгляд на паренька, выглядывающего из-за угла. Никаких болезней – по крайней мере, таких интересных, как идиопатическая невропатия – но потрясающий запах. Запах, который Бригадир всегда находил там, куда держал путь: жасмин, земля и металл. Парфюм самой смерти.

***  
\- Брайан! – её улыбка была такой тёплой и искренней, что парень чуть не потерял голову тут же, прямо на улице. Такой хотелось верить. Такую ждёшь всю жизнь, пока мимо проносится череда почти одинаковых подружек. Группа поддержки, самоуверенные молоденькие студентки, дамы постарше – и у всех улыбки наклеенные. Потрясающее невезение Брайана Уильямса-Лавре, кажется, только закончилось.  
Девушка приняла цветы, радостно защебетала о том, что всегда любила персиковый цвет, и они направились вглубь парка, к рядам лавочек у утиного прудика.

В той самой подворотне, где пропала Лиз Ольсен, в неестественной позе, словно сломанная кукла, лежала Кэйлин. Из раны в её груди лилась тёмная алая кровь и смешивалась с багровыми тенями, стайкой ползающими неподалёку. Они ждали свою порцию опустошённых сердец.

***  
В какой-то момент стены просто перестали быть - это как думать о чём-то постоянно, видеть это перед глазами, а потом переключиться на что-то ещё. Итан Окделл обнаружил себя на углу улицы Кирхе, у старого фонтана, изображающего битву грифона с огромной змеёй. Власти города нашли статую в болотах, она неплохо сохранилась для своего запредельного возраста и теперь украшала собой маленькую площадь перед церковью Святого Петра. В руках парень держал моток магнитной ленты из аудиокассет. В детстве он сотворил кучу разных фигурок, использую подручные материалы – в том числе и старые кассеты. Глядя на плёнку, Итан чувствовал себя так же, как тогда – немного всемогущим и очень счастливым.  
Он уже не помнил, что заставило его швырнуть моток прямо в фонтан.

***  
Бригадир сидел на крыше – самой высокой, которую только смог найти. В Мэпплэйре это была давно сгоревшая колокольня – но страннику с севера это не помешало. Призрачный силуэт деревянного здания с огромным серебряным колоколом всё ещё висел в воздухе, и забраться на него было делом двух минут. Немного мешал главный атрибут Бригадира, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать: часть своей сущности приходилось таскать с собой постоянно. Ведь это самое страшное – лишиться знания того, кем ты на самом деле являешься.  
Любой Бригадир не был по сути Бригадиром – и в знании этого факта была его настоящая сила.  
Туман шоссе № 29 довольно заурчал и выплюнул на соседнюю дорогу использованные машины. Полицейские Мэпплэйра привыкли их подбирать. Стайки Игнес Фатуи выглядели сверху словно куча светофоров, разрешающих ехать. Маленький район городка – тот, что у парка – был залит красной краской. Впрочем, последнее могло быть и игрой воображения.

Когда приходишь говорить правду – лучше всего начать с тех, кто её уже знает. Церквушка, в которой наверняка не было пола, была идеальной мишенью. Бригадир поправил пальто, заправил штаны в сапоги и спрыгнул с колокольни.  
Колокол пробил один раз. Игра началась.  
Поделиться…

***  
\- Собрала?  
«Да, миледи, всё, до последней капли.»  
Голос Королевы всё так же раздавался прямо в голове у собеседника – но, помимо этого, эхом отдавался от стен церкви Святого Петра. Удивительное создание. Впрочем, как и всё в этом городе.  
Полная женщина в чёрном платье с кружевным передником подошла к большой чаше, установленной в углу зала – тёмная поверхность чего-то, что заполняло посудину до краёв, бурлила и пенилась. Хороший получился год.  
\- Ты молодец, - женщина протянула к Королеве руку. Бряцнули многочисленные металлические браслеты. Приходилось носить их, чтобы сдерживать рвущуюся наружу силу.  
Сердца, в которых умирала любовь, обладали одним удивительным свойством – они способны были создать настоящее чувство. И теперь они собрали достаточное количество. Если бы Королева не заблудилась в паутине остаточного страха, страха её жертв, всё было бы кончено намного раньше. Как кстати появился этот серый мальчик.  
Королева – маленькое красноватое существо с рыжими глазами – заурчало и потянулось всеми щупальцами.  
\- Ты молодец, сестрёнка… - повторила обитательница церкви и убрала с лица прядку вьющихся тёмных волос. – Теперь мы будем в безопасности.

***  
Ноги сами привели Итана в парк. Он честно пытался пробраться туда, где оставил Кэйлин, но что-то внутри шептало: «Ты должен быть именно здесь, смирись.» Волноваться за мёртвого джинна было бы глупо, если бы Окделл не помнил, где оказался сам после их попытки выследить багровые тени. И эта Королева… Её не было рядом, когда Итан пришёл в себя у администрации на Ривер-роуд, но, как они и обещала, выход он нашёл. Правда, совершенно не запомнил ничего из того, как это произошло.  
Окделл старался не пить: однажды выпив бутылочку пива, он понял, что сие развлечение явно не для него. К тому же, тётя Сара была замечательным примером человека, ведущего полноценную жизнь и без выпивки. Но сейчас в голове его тяжёлыми пластами оседал туман – такой вполне мог вызвать алкоголь – и Итан уже не был так в себе уверен. То ли винить во всём Королеву, то ли тени, то ли сон – ведь была вероятность, что всё это парню снится. По крайней мере, он очень надеялся на эту вероятность.  
Солнечная погода, жужжащие пчёлки и радостное кряканье уток на пруду никак не вязалось с мрачной подворотней, утопленниками и коралловыми архитектурными безумствами, сквозь которые пришлось продираться. Над лавочками парил светоносный ореол, какой бывает только поздней весной или ранним летом, когда солнце тает, как расплавленное золото. На деревьях – прямо над Итаном – заливались птички. Ещё никогда Окделл не чувствовал себя таким чужим на этом празднике жизни. Он словно осквернял собой всю тишь и благодать – заявился сюда в изодранной одежде, с пьяной головой и абсолютно… О, боже, кажется, даже без очков. Первая же встреченная мамаша с ребёнком припустит от него бежать. И Итану очень повезёт, если она при этом не потянется к телефону, чтобы вызвать какую-нибудь необходимую в данной ситуации службу.  
Надо же было оставить розовый подарок Кэйлин дома! Итан не доверял мобильным телефонам – но не признать их полезности не мог. Если бы у него была возможность позвонить Кэйлинне, он бы перестал беспокоиться – хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
Если бы не чья-то рука, схватившая Окделла за шиворот, он бы ухнул за ограждение, прямо в утиный прудик – и распугал бы всех птиц.  
\- Итан? Итан! Ты чего тут делаешь? – парня развернули, и он сполз по бетонной стеночке прямо на парковую дорожку. Прикрыть глаза – главное, не дать никому увидеть эти чёртовы выбеленные зрачки и полнейшее отсутствие радужки.  
\- Ты… в порядке?  
\- Милый, пошли отсюда, он же пьян!..  
\- Подожди, я его знаю.  
Итан отнял руку от лица – над ним стояли Брайан и Лиз Ольсен. Та самая, на поиски которой они с Кэй и отправились. И что самое худшее – под её каблучками бурлили красными раскалёнными красками живые тени.

***  
Настоящая любовь. Ха. Ха. И ещё трижды «ха».  
Бригадиры ведали многое, многое повидали, прожили столько жизней, что хватило бы и божеству – и они знали, что встретить настоящую любовь сложнее, чем найти самого себя. Наверное, именно поэтому почти все Бригадиры были мужчинами.  
Женщины же – даже самые могущественные – продолжали верить и искать. В старых сказках, в заброшенных замках, в пробуждающих поцелуях, в каплях яда на губах влюблённых, в своих и чужих сердцах… Царица-над-улицами подошла к проблеме практически буквально. И Бригадир, пришедший с севера, с удивлением отметил, что, несмотря на жестокость действий, методы её работали.  
Её собственное сердце разрослось до такой степени, что теперь совершенно свободно стояло рядом, шевелило щупальцами и сверкало оранжевыми глазами. В тех местах, где маслянистое красное тело существа касалось пола, от плит шёл пар. Горячее сердце, молодое. Не Данко, конечно – силой солнца тут и не пахло, Бригадир бы заметил. Зато витала в воздухе другая сила – такая терпкая, с горчинкой и пьянящая. Такую вполне можно назвать если не настоящей, то явно близкой к этому состоянию любовью.  
\- Назвалась Царицей, готовься царствовать? –странник шутливо поклонился, сообщая о своём присутствии. Женщина вздрогнула – она, конечно, совсем не заметила, что в церкви не одна. У Бригадиров много секретов.  
\- Ты ещё кто… - жительница церкви прищурилась, словно пыталась разглядеть створки дверей позади незнакомца, а потом осеклась. – Человек без сердца.  
\- Не совсем верно, - путник почти упал на скамью для прихожан и принялся разглядывать потолок, словно бы и не замечая, как сердце Царицы – красная Королева – поползло вдоль стены. Готовилась защищаться, умная баба.  
Багровая тень метнулась к скамье – Бригадир и не думал спасаться. Красное щупальце беспомощно разбилось об атрибут его истинной сущности, который покрывал лицо. Никакое сердце не сможет коснуться путника – даже такое могучее, как сердце Царицы-над-улицами.  
\- Просто не там ищешь, дорогая.  
Женщина кинулась к Королеве, которая жалостливо ныла, поглаживая покалеченную конечность. Неприятно, когда болит собственное сердце – пусть и не бьётся при этом о рёбра испуганной птицей.  
\- Чего тебе нужно?  
\- Для начала я бы выпил, - Бригадир в мгновение ока оказался у чаши, в которой закипала любовь. – Правда, у тебя тут только концентрированные чувства, слишком крепко на голодный желудок. Тебе так не кажется?  
Царица распахнула глаза, понимая, что хочет сделать путник.  
\- Нет… стой! Давай договоримся!  
Она раскинула руки в защитном жесте, пытаясь закрыть распластавшуюся по полу Королеву теней. Но Бригадир был слишком быстрым. Да и долго думать не любил.

***  
Итан думал, что всё это выдумки.  
В фильмах частенько использовали этот приём: все действия на экране происходят в несколько раз медленнее, время для главного героя почти останавливается, и он успевает в последний момент… Неважно, что. Поймать любимую девушку, перерезать нужный провод, остановить поезд, машину или самолет, спасти Вселенную – пусть даже сделать ещё один вдох. Мир словно дарил ему пару лишних мгновений. И, кажется, ровно то же самое произошло сейчас с Окделлом, серым мальчиком, не помнящим своего прошлого.  
Он видел, как покрывается красной костяной коркой лицо Лиз. Как по её рукам течёт краска. Как хищнически открывается её рот, обнажая кровавые зубы. И как острые иглы ногтей готовятся нанести удар.  
С мистером Петерсоном было не совсем так – он всё-таки был человеком. А Лиз Ольсен назвать человеком было довольно проблематично. К тому же, сейчас Итан точно знал, что мало какое оружие может причинить ему вред.  
Иглы со всей дури врезались куда-то Окделлу в лопатку – он услышал удар, сопровождаемый криком девушки. Скорее всего, она сломала не только когти – сила удара была не маленькой.  
Окделл успел отпихнуть Брайана в сторону газона. Было бы не очень приятно, если бы он немного не рассчитал и перекинул бы друга через ограду в пруд. С другой стороны, всё было лучше, чем лежать на дорожке хладным трупом с огромной дырой в груди.  
Парень схватил Лиз за руку – ту, которая была целой – и сомкнул их за её спиной. Наверное, это было следствием чтения парочки комиксов про полицейских – а, может, просто рефлексы. Но коп бы спокойно застегнул на дамочке наручники. Окделл же понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Долго держать извивающуюся и кричащую девушку он не сможет. Чудо, что в парке никого нет, и на улицах ещё не воют полицейские сирены. Когда тени додумались попросту потопить своего обидчика, и Итан уже по щиколотки погрузился в асфальт, Лиз вдруг прекратила дёргаться и обмякла в руках юноши. Багровые тени мгновенно слились с тенями обыкновенными, кровавая корка с одежды редактора пропала, и Окделл аккуратно опустил Ольсен на дорожку.  
Только теперь он заметил ошарашенный взгляд Брайана, который всё ещё лежал на траве и тяжело дышал. Похоже, Итану придётся многое объяснить. Если это не часть сна, конечно.

***  
Вкус у настоящей любви был ещё интереснее, чем аромат. Бригадир узнал горечь шоколада, кровавое железо, сладкую патоку и привкус какой-то травы. В чаше было не меньше десяти литров, но путник вылакал всё чуть ли не единым глотком. Такие дела не терпят промедления.  
Бригадир оторвался от сосуда и вздохнул.  
\- Такое ощущение, будто просмотрел штук двадцать ромкомов*. Запить бы чем…  
Позади северного странника, на длинном церковном коврике, выла и корчилась Царица-над-улицами. Она сжимала в руках маслянистые отростки щупальцев Королевы и рыдала. На вкус её сердце было похоже на то, на что похожи все людские сердца. На мясо.  
\- Только не говори, что у меня ещё и усы остались, - Бригадир провёл рукой по губам, стирая остатки жидкости. – Я из-за них не пью молоко.  
Бригадир проверил на всякий случай потайную нишу за алтарём – некоторые знакомые ему священники хранили там вино – но ничего не обнаружил. Дурацкий собор. Под стать самоназванной царице.  
Он поправил кости на правом плече, со всей аккуратностью, на которую был способен, погладил сосуды, тянущиеся к его затылку и, перешагнув через продолжавшую рыдать женщину в чёрном, направился к выходу. Он решил пока вернуться к колокольне – она ему понравилась. Они с серебряным колоколом, кажется, нашли общий язык.

***  
\- Кэйлин? – голос у Итана был почему-то хриплым, но вполне узнаваемым. – Ты в порядке?  
Девушка открыла глаза и увидела асфальт, кровь и измазанные ботинки со звездой.  
\- Сердце на месте?  
\- Что?  
\- Моё сердце на месте? Кажется, Лиз вырвала его…  
Окделл немного повернул голову.  
\- На месте. Его уже почти не видно, но, несомненно, на месте.  
\- Мне уже можно подняться? Ничего не выпадет?  
Итан поднялся с колен и подал девушке руку.  
\- Нет, всё хорошо.

Мисс Нод схватилась за серую ладонь и вновь оказалась в вертикальном положении.  
\- Что я пропустила?  
\- Я нашёл Лиз. Она в порядке. Сейчас в больнице.  
\- Значит, всё веселье… Драться пришлось? Как ты прогнал багровые тени? Встретил ещё кого-нибудь?.. Итан?  
Парень вскинул голову. Он слишком задумался и пропустил все вопросы.  
\- Прости… просто… Я всё жду, когда проснусь.  
Кэйлинна улыбнулась, но в глазах её блестела грусть.  
\- Я тоже ждала, что проснусь однажды, и буду вполне себе живая… - она взяла Окделла под локоток и вышла вон из злосчастного переулка. – Не дождалась.  
Почти минуту они шли в молчании. Что тут скажешь?  
Оба в крови – Кэйлин в своей, Итан в чужой. Грязные, немного пошатывающие и дезориентированные. Знакомые чуть меньше суток, но уже способные молчать рядом друг с другом - так, что тишина эта казалась уютной.  
Тем не менее, сказать хотелось многое. Очень многое.  
«Знаешь, я рада, что встретила тебя.»  
«Кажется, теперь ты мой единственный друг.»  
«Знаешь, всё равно было весело.»  
«Мне страшно. Чёрт побери, мне страшно. Я всё ещё хочу проснуться.»  
«Знаешь, рядом с тобой не страшно умирать.»  
«Я хочу знать, что со мной происходит. Что с тобой происходит. Что не так с этим городом.»

\- Знаешь, я рада, что ты потерял очки. Они тебе совершенно не шли.  
Окделл в ответ только хмыкнул.  
Хорошо, что дом семейства Нод находился недалеко от парка. Может, хотя бы там Итану удастся проснуться.  
__________________________________________  
* ромкомы - романтические комедии


	3. История третья. Лошадка для Элизабет (A horse for Elisabeth)

Коты традиционно гоняли бабочек-капустниц, прыгая сквозь маленькие надгробия с выбитым на них «Снежинке, Бабочке и Пушку. Спасибо, что вы были в нашей жизни». Солнце едва успело выкатиться из-за горизонта, а мистер Рихель уже выскочил из дома, по пути налетев прямо на призраков своих домашних животных. Естественно, он совсем ничего не почувствовал – даже холодка, который обычно обещают телевизионные сериалы. Элизабет проводила отца грустным взглядом.  
На завтрак у неё были хлопья – цветные звёздочки, которые рекламировал забавный пёсик в балетной пачке – и стакан тёплого какао. Обычно по утрам девочка ела овсянку, но сегодня был особенный день – день, когда не нужно было заботиться о цвете своей пищи. Воскресенье.  
Через пятнадцать минут по улице прокатил разносчик газет и ловко бросил свежий выпуск «МэпллэйрМэйл» на ступени дома семьи Рихель. Младший Билли Хостен решил немного подзаработать, и теперь частенько гонял на велосипеде по важным поручениям редакции и почты. Когда приносили газеты, Элизабет выходила на крыльцо и забирала пахнущие типографскими чернилами листочки. Она любила порядок, и потому корреспонденцию складывала в специальный ящичек, установленный в прихожей.  
Сегодня Элизабет собиралась сходить в библиотеку. Не далее как вчера она дочитала седьмую книгу о приключениях – а, вернее сказать, злоключениях – Тирании Уилкокс, и она решила, что пора найти себе нового героя. Тирания, конечно, была хороша, но почему, спрашивается, героини девчачьих книжонок обязаны попирать горы пацанов и бегать от злобных тётушек в попытках сохранить наследство? Почему главная героиня книги не могла, например, видеть и слышать тех, кто давным-давно почил на ближайшем кладбище? Из этого можно было развернуть неплохую историю, а Элизабет прекратила бы переживать, что не обладает навыками вроде Идеального Похлопывания Ресницами или Спринта С Важными Документами В Кармане.  
Элизабет Рихель действительно видела мёртвых. И речь не о Мёртвой КэйлиннеНод, которую видели все, кто только поворачивался в её сторону. Речь о тех, кто действительно покинул свои физические тела.  
Всё началось в тот вечер, когда у мамы Элизабет, Мэри, случился инфаркт. Всё произошло слишком быстро: никто не успел с ней попрощаться, никому не пришлось сидеть возле её постели и лить слёзы. Её просто не стало, в один миг – словно кто-то сверху задул свечу её жизни. Девочке и её отцу пришлось тяжело. А Элизабет пришлось ещё тяжелее, когда она вдруг заметила, как мама стоит в углу гостиной и печально качает головой.  
Призрак её был нем и нематериален, но даже этого хватало. Элизабет смогла сказать матери «Прощай», смогла сказать, как любит её, как ей плохо и грустно. Маленькой девочке потребовалось несколько истерик, чтобы понять, что никто, кроме неё не видит бесплотную тень Мэри Рихель. А после похорон Мэри ушла дальше. Её увела щуплая тень в кроссовках с развязанными шнурками.  
С тех пор Элизабет встречала немало призраков: дедушку Вэнити Ирвинг, родителей бедного Элвина Карвина, множество домашних животных, лихача Грега Харрисона, подружку Милли Растенкович и – однажды – целую вереницу теней, завёрнутых в плащи. Они прошествовали по улице – медленно, словно пробовали на устойчивость каждый камешек на дороге, покачивая жёлтыми фонарями на длинных жердях, которые несли с собой. И она не могла к этому привыкнуть.  
Каждый раз – и особенно тогда, когда появился теневой «парад» - душа уходила в пятки.  
Внешне Элизабет всегда оставалась спокойной. Наверное, это был своего рода защитный механизм. Девочка не хотела, чтобы окружающие волновались. Чтобы волновался её отец. Ему и так приходилось несладко.  
Он пропадал на работе, но Элизабет не могла его в этом винить. К тому же, ей всегда было, с кем пообщаться. Или поиграть: давно умершие Снежинка, Бабочка и совсем недавно почивший Пушок всегда были во дворе. Выйти за его пределы они не могли.  
Это воскресенье было похоже на все остальные выходные до него, и потому следующим, что сделала Элиза, было чтение газеты.  
В «Мэпллэйр Мэйл», естественно, печатали местные новости. Но иногда сюда попадали и описания происшествий, случившихся в техно-сити, или Козьем Узле, или Каренскриме. Сегодняшняя газета сообщила о внеочередной очистке участка Вайнхаймских болот, о закладке фундамента нового полицейского участка и о возвращении Лиз Ольсен. Элизабет вздохнула, пролистала сразу до раздела с рекламой и принялась рассматривать то, чем живёт её город.  
Ничто не скажет о городке лучше, чем рекламные объявления. Ну, разве что меню придорожных кафешек.  
Люди продавали квартиры, предлагали работу, искали дом и деньги, потерянных кошек и собак, сообщали, что скупят все старые гвозди, снимут порчу или нашлют её. Куча различных мест, от заправок до парикмахерских, предлагали свои услуги, завлекали потенциальных клиентов красочными описаниями, картинками и цветными купонами на скидку.  
Мистер Поделескью продавал кактусы. Миссис Крыссоф искала потерянных морских свинок и обещала в награду свои золотые серьги-обручи. Старые леди очень сильно привязываются к живым существам, которые могут их терпеть. Супружеская чета Нод устраивали «подвальную» распродажу (которая ничем не отличалась от гаражной, просто продавались как раз вещи из подвала) - похоже, снова забыли о том, что их дочь не совсем мертва. Братья Лавре искали продавца на утреннюю смену. Гостиница «Качественная» давала объявление о наборе персонала для новой прачечной. Какой-то Итан предлагал «избавить от проблем, которые сложно объяснить».  
Вот это было странно. В смысле, нормально для Мэпллэйра, если знать, под каким углом на него смотреть.  
Элизабет положила газету на стол, расправила листы и прочла объявление полностью, от начала и до конца.  
«Появились проблемы, о которых не расскажешь соседям? Столкнулись с чем-то, чего не можете объяснить? Повстречали призрака, заглянули в логово теней _или впали в немилость, прогневав канализационных монстров?_  
Сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану. Он поможет.»  
Под объявлением значился номер телефона.  
До раздела «Юмор» оставалось ещё как минимум три страницы, Элизабет собственноручно проверила. Она закрыла газету, потом вновь открыла её на разделе «Реклама», но объявление о сверхъестественном и не думало исчезать.  
Девочка пожала плечами и направилась к двери. В конце концов, у неё на заднем дворе играются с бабочками уже давно умершие кошки – кто она такая, чтобы судить?

***  
Итан смотрел на Кэйлин, которая радостно улыбалась, подложив голову под кулаки и оперевшись на низенький столик. В глазах мисс Нод горело предвкушение. Окделл не знал, что ей сказать.  
\- Ты решила вернуться к версии с детективом?  
Девушка поднялась и присела рядом с другом, расправив информационный лист.  
\- По-моему, вышло неплохо. Фамилию я твою не указала, а телефон…  
\- …знаешь только ты, действительно.  
\- Ну, где твои бурные овации и благодарность?  
Итан глянул на девушку исподлобья – впрочем, по его абсолютно белым глазам сложно было понять, как и куда он смотрит.  
С языка рвалось «Ты издеваешься?», но… Насчитывалось достаточное количество этих «но», чтобы спросить о другом.  
\- Ты и вправду думаешь, что кто-нибудь позвонит? И потом, я же понятия не имею, как помогать людям в таких…случаях.  
\- Итан, да о чём ты толкуешь? Мы же нашли Лиз и разобрались с тенями! Ты знаешь, что этих багровых тварюшек с тех пор никто не наблюдал?  
\- А как много человек наблюдали их до пропажи Лиз?  
Кэйлинна задумалась, но лишь на секунду:  
\- Где-то около семи, включая меня.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да, точно говорю. Я, потом Тощий Ирвинг, Кла…  
\- Окей-окей, я доверяю твоей памяти. Возвращаясь к вопросу. Ты хочешь, чтобы я избавлял людей от монстров? Как та девушка из сериала про носферату или Константин?  
\- Кто такой Константин? – Кэй нахмурила брови. – Не помню никого с таким именем.  
\- Я говорю про Джона. Хотя, сравнение неудачное, у нас тут не демоны и одержимые.  
\- До такого ещё не дошло, городу и без того хватает... Хотя, насчёт мистера Доетри я бы засомневалась.  
\- Кэй, подожди… - Итан закрыл газету и положил её на спинку дивана. – Пусть будет пока по-твоему, но если никто не позвонит в течение дня – прикрываем лавочку. Идёт?  
Он должен был насторожиться ещё тогда, когда Кэйлин охотно пошла на сделку. Но в тот момент его гораздо больше тревожили мысли о возможности повторения эпизода с багровыми тенями и их Королевой. Разве что действующие лица – или морды - на противоположной стороне могут поменяться. 

_Итану позвонили через час после утреннего кофе в доме Нодов. Воскресенье, похоже, переставало быть постоянным выходным – ведь для мэпллэйровских «проблем» выходных не существовало._

_***_  
Сила Бригадира могла быть разной. У кого-то – в музыке, у кого-то – в ударах, у кого-то – в правде. Слабость у Бригадиров тоже была – одна на всех. Только вот ничего общего с серебряными пулями для вервольфов или осиновыми колами для вампиров она не имела. Никому ещё не удалось использовать эту слабость против Бригадиров – или хотя бы передать своё драгоценное знание кому-то ещё. Всё было до того просто, что превращалось в непосильное, трудновыполнимое задание.  
Поле выпитого напитка с послевкусием сопливых мелодрам с хорошим концом странник с севера ощущал себя несколько... странно. Несколько часов – сразу после того, как он нетвёрдой походкой покинул собор святого Петра – ему хотелось научиться летать. Не то чтобы это было совершенно невозможно, но со стороны – и он сам потом понял – это выглядело глупо до неприличия. Настоящая любовь, её экстракт, выдавленный из страха, крови и темноты, пьянил похлеще шотландского виски. В какой-то момент Бригадиру захотелось петь. И именно тогда он понял, что иногда стоит всё-таки думать, прежде, чем что-то сотворить.  
Помогла, как ни странно, яичница. Та самая, приготовленная коллективным разумом светящихся зелёных комочков с болота. Пожаренное на зелёном же заблудившемся огне, приправленное мелко нарезанными местными грибами, блюдо совершило истинное чудо. Заставило Бригадира задолжать Игнес Фатуи услугу. А услуги Бригадира дорогого стоят. 

***  
Элизабет заставила себя пару раз вдохнуть так, как учила её новомодная медитативная программа. Пара мелких выдохов, глубокий вдох и такой же глубокий выдох. Не помогло. Внешне девочка оставалась, как и всегда, спокойной, но внутри била тревогу. Призраки… Призраки – это раз плюнуть, это ничего. Но то, что появилось на её заднем дворе, в углу за могилами кошек, было другим. Тем, чего она не могла понять.  
Её рука сама потянулась к телефону, набирая заветные цифры из странного утреннего объявления. 

2.  
Книга о городских легендах Мэпллэйра была намного тоньше телефонного справочника с жёлтыми страницами. Это могло показаться странным – но только поначалу, потому что все легенды маленького городка на окраине Вайнхаймских болот происходили здесь и сейчас. Никто ещё не придумал вести какое-то подобие летописи. А газетные статьи об огромных камнях, которые катились сами по себе, о звоне давно упавшего колокола или возвращении из мёртвых часто воспринимались людьми как очередная удачная выдумка. Обыватели были убеждены, что каждая такая история обеспечивает журналиста на несколько месяцев вперёд. Они не хотели выяснять обстоятельства, чтобы вдруг разубедиться в своих чётких логических измышлениях.  
Библиотекарь в Мэпллэйре существовал в единственном экземпляре – собственно, как и библиотека. Сейчас мало кто в неё заглядывал: в основном студенты да сотрудники полиции или редакции. У детей и преуспевающих взрослых были дела поважнее – потому-то Эвермор Купер и нёс свою вахту лишь время от времени.  
Библиотека открывала свои двери тогда, когда Эвермор просыпался после очередной полной событий ночи - то есть, чаще всего, после обеда. Несколько часов заведение оставалось открытым, но потом Куперу становилось скучно, он бесцеремонно выпинывал гостей и шёл домой или в ближайший бар.  
Итану и Элизе повезло: они подошли к тёмному зданию библиотеки аккурат после обеда. Оно напоминало карикатурное изображение поместья доктора Джекилла со старых иллюстраций, и девочка мрачно взглянула на Окделла, словно бы вопрошая, зачем они вообще здесь оказались. Ни она, ни сам Итан ещё ни разу не навещали господина Купера под его родной крышей.  
Они правда пытались найти информацию более быстрым и удобным способом – воспользовавшись компьютером Эвана Нода. Отец Рихель считал компьютеры деянием дьявола и дома такой опасной техники не держал, Итан даже не задумывался особо о ненужном ему, по сути, агрегате – только родители Кэйлин поддерживали «хай-тек» порядок. Но даже «волшебная коробка» не дала никакой подсказки. Существо, найденное Элизабет во дворе, оставалось неизвестным.  
Кэйлинна сама вызвалась остаться и посторожить: по сути, она единственная подвергалась минимальному риску. Умереть-то она не могла.  
Впрочем, никто из них не считал, что существо способно убить. По крайней мере, не в нынешнем состоянии – разве что мыслью, если оно вообще способно было думать.  
Мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра расправила белую юбку до колен, присела прямиком на мокрую траву, ничуть не заботясь о внешнем виде, и помахала Итану и Элизабет ручкой. Парень горестно вздохнул, взял девочку за руку и зашагал в сторону Магнифисент роуд, созданной специально для здания библиотеки. Кэйлин и не собиралась скрывать, что счастлива до безумия. Уж кто, как ни она, была уверена, что кто-нибудь обязательно откликнется на объявление. Хотя даже она не ожидала, что это случится так скоро.  
Иных детей называют в честь знаменитых спортсменов, политиков или хотя бы событий – Эвермора Купера же мамочка назвала с честь своего любимого стихотворения. Читала она неважно – когда к тридцати осилила первую часть словаря, радовалась, как дитя – и потому имя сына тоже получилось не совсем таким, каким было запланировано. К тому же, миссис Купер была обладательницей воистину ужасного почерка – в роддоме малыша даже привыкли называть Эверноуп. Потом, когда получили по коробке дорогих заморских конфет, конечно, осознали свою ошибку – но слишком поздно. Любимым словом сына четы Купер стало слово «нет».*  
Эвермор часто и со вкусом отказывал.  
Отказывал детям в помощи с поиском интересующей книги. Отказывал пунктуальности и чувству долга, когда каждое утро выключал будильник. Отказывал себе в десерте.Отказывал девушкам. И парням. И вообще любому, что осмеливался заговорить с ним о личных отношениях. Вся его личная жизнь сводилась к чтению – его единственной и настоящей любви. Иногда, надравшись в хлам в баре за углом, он признавался, что любовь эта вполне взаимная, начинал вещать что-то об убежище, которое каждый рукописный томик может безвозмездно подарить, о страстных и страшных ночах… В такие моменты его приятели – а ими на ночь удивительным образом становились все, кто заходил в эту самую пивнушку – одёргивали Эвермора, надевали ему на голову старый изодранный козырёк и отправляли домой, отсыпаться.  
Выглядел Эвермор Купер странно даже по меркам Мэпллэйра. Он не носил на голове гнездо и не пытался всем доказать, что устрицы завоёвывают этот мир (тот раз в горах не считается**) - но, тем не менее, предпочитал обычной одежде хрустящую жилетку с медными пуговицами, которая, казалось, сделана из бумаги, длинный шарф с кисточками, ботинки с острыми загнутыми носами и кепку-козырёк, прожжённую в двух местах сигаретой.Последнюю он не снимал даже в помещениях.  
Шарфы он постоянно менял: у него были клетчатые и полосатые, с завитушками, морем или листьями. Однотонных только не было. Сегодня с тёмно-синего шарфа на хмурую Элизу и немного взъерошенного Итана смотрели немигающим взглядом вязаные совы. Элизабет моргнула – и готова была поклясться, что одна из сов подмигнула в ответ.  
\- Чем могу? – Эвермор отложил в сторону книгу, которая скрывала его длинный нос и острые скулы. Купер был похож, пожалуй, на циркуль. На странно одетый, но вполне красивый циркуль с очками-половинками.  
Итан открыл рот, но ничего многозначительнее «ээээ» выдавить из себя не смог. Помогла всегда держащая себя в руках Рихель.  
\- Нам нужна книга о мэпллэйровских легендах.  
Купер прищурил глаза – в полутьме библиотеки они казались особенно яркими – а потом молча указал куда-то направо.  
\- Нижний ряд, полка 52, не шумите. – пробормотал он, вновь открывая книгу. Он продолжил чтение, даже не взглянув на то, куда направились посетители. Может, он не стал отвлекаться, даже если бы они вдруг начали танцевать ламбаду.  
Элизабет кивнула, взяла Итана за руку и потащила в указанном направлении. Отчасти, это была маленькая месть за то, что всю дорогу до библиотеки он тащил её на буксире. Она не виновата, что была немного в прострации – в конце концов, не каждый день увидишь такое на своём дворе. 

***  
Кэйлин поёрзала, удобнее устраиваясь на облюбованном куске газона. Ей давно уже хотелось как следует извазякать эту чересчур светлую юбку – желательно в чём-нибудь не отстирывающемся. Гораздо проще было её выкинуть, но Кэйлинна не искала лёгких путей. После смерти это потеряло не только шарм, но и смысл.  
Утробное урчание, за которым последовал плеск воды и звук, который был похож на равномерное постукивание камешками по стеклу, заставили исполнительницу желаний подпрыгнуть ну месте. Дрожь прошла по спине девушки, тихий внутренний голосок тревожно пищал «Не оборачивайся!», но Нод, к сожалению, была чересчур любопытной девушкой.  
На месте того кошмара, что показала им Элизабет – переплетённых между собой трубок, пластинчатых рогов, деревянных щепок, мелких цепочек, которые скреплялись друг с другом какой-то буро-синей дышащей массой – лежала широкий и плотный кусок отмирающей голубоватой плоти, и на ней…  
Кажется, шутливое предположение Итана о яйце или зародыше внеземного происхождения, содержало в себе какие-то крохи истины. 

***  
\- Кажется, я нашёл. – Итан перевернул страницу и прочёл предложение полностью. Элизабет молча выслушала его, пару раз понимающе кивнула, а потом захлопнула пыльный томик, который читала сама. Она вернула книги на полки и протянула парню тёмные очки, которые он снял, чтобы лучше видеть странный шрифт с загогулинками.  
\- Что ж, теперь мы хотя бы имеем представление о том, что…  
Окделл не успел договорить – в тишине библиотечного зала разлилась телефонная трель. Музыкальная тема из фильма, его собственный звонок.  
Эвермор Купер, казалось, телепортировался – в ином случае он бы просто не смог так быстро оказаться за спиной Итана. Длинные пальцы библиотекаря схватили телефон, хлопнули розовой крышкой со стразиками и кинули агрегат на пол.  
\- Эй! – Окделл начал было возмущаться, но потом Купер пнул мобильник ногой – тот с невероятной скоростью проскользнул в сторону выхода и стукнулся о тяжёлые библиотечные двери.  
\- Вон. – тихо произнёс Эвермор, посмотрев прямо в глаза затихшей Элизабет Рихель. – Извиниться можно на том же месте, в то же время.  
Только когда они оба оказались на улице, Элизабет наконец разрешила Окделлу говорить.  
\- Что это такое было?  
\- Наш уважаемый безумный библиотекарь немного любит правила. Только библиотечные, – девочка фыркнула и поправила свою красную в горошек кофточку. – Нарушишь одно – можно извиниться. Два – тоже можно. Но когда Купер потеряет терпение… В обшем, лучше его не злить.  
Итан обернулся на библиотеку: её тёмные окна словно подирали дневной свет, а островерхая крыша, казалось, скоро сползёт на мостовую. Парень подумал, что стоит всё-таки прислушаться к словам того, кто жил в этом городе всю свою жизнь. Кэйлин не соврала насчёт теней – вряд ли Элизабет зря предостерегает насчёт библиотекаря. Должен же быть у каждого уважающего себя городка свой сумасшедший.  
\- Он не показался мне безумным. – Итан озвучил одну из случайных мыслей, что вились сейчас в его голове.  
\- Он читал книгу вверх тормашками, с закрытыми глазами и стоял за стеллажами всё то время, пока мы искали информацию. Кстати, Купер ненавидит слово «информация». Лучше забыть о его существовании, когда находишься в радиусе десяти метров от библиотекаря.  
Окделл не нашёлся, что ответить. На ум пришло только «Как маленькая девочка могла всё это заметить? И как я мог всё это проморгать?»  
\- И как перед ним извиняться?  
\- В баре, – незамедлительно ответила Элиза. – Выпивкой, историями или игрой на раздевание.  
Эта девочка была слишком взрослой.  
Кэйлин, напротив, была слишком маленькой.  
А он… А Итан был просто непробиваемым. Идиотом. 

***  
Бригадир задел пальцем паутинку, и она завибрировала, распространяя по пещере высокий чистый звук «соль». В самой глубине, там, где густела и сворачивалась тьма, зажглись белесые огоньки. Клацнули чьи-то челюсти.  
Странник улыбнулся, продолжая идти вперёд и задевать струны-паутинки, отзывающиеся целой гаммой мелодий.  
Было бы совсем забавно, если бы нити светились в темноте.  
Порыв ветра ударил в нос запахом давно забродивших ягод и кипящего яда. Кожу защекотали чужие волосы, которые почти ничего не весили. Дыхание – сквозь ряды острых зубов –выжигало кислород.  
\- Тук-тук. – Бригадир поднял руки над головой, отцепляясь наконец от нитей гигантской паутины.  
Сквозь рычание, вой и скулёж тысячи голосов прорезались ответные слова: «Уходи, пока цел.»  
\- Как-то неприветливо встречают гостей, - путник пожал плечами. – А я ведь переполнен любовью.  
Кто-то втянул в себя воздух.  
\- Я не вру, правда – всех люблю, на веки вечные.  
Странника вновь обдало ветерком – обладатель тысячеголосой связи оказался сзади. Что-то длинное, тонкое и острое коснулось раны на затылке Бригадира – а он-то думал, что хорошо её спрятал.  
\- Ауч же! Ладно, может, насчёт веков я несколько недоговариваю.  
Когти неразговорчивого существа пробежались по жилам и артериям, тянущимся из проломленной головы к костяной медвежьей лапе, неспокойным грузом лежащей на плече Бригадира. Надо же, и это видит.  
«Зачем ты пришёл?» - дыхание снова переместилось в опасную близость от чувствительного носа странника. Парочка ядовитых капель, кажется, попали на одежду.  
\- Говорить правду, конечно, - осклабился Бригадир, опуская руки. В следующую секунду медвежья лапа оказалась на его правой руке – на манер смертоносной перчатки Фредди – и от неё к дыре в затылке тянулись кровавые ленты. Костяные когти замерли в миллиметре от одной из нитей-паутинок.  
Зловонное дыхание участилось.  
\- И ты меня даже выслушаешь. – довольно уточнил Бригадир.  
Он чертовски любил эту работу.  
________________________________________________  
*объясняю каламбур. Мама Купера писала имя сына так, что последний слог все читали как «ноуп» (англ. nope), что является разговорной формой «нет», что-то вроде «нееееа».  
**тогда Купер перегрелся на солнце и начал свистящим шёпотом вещать о прибытии на Землю верховной расы, которой являлись не мыши и даже не дельфины. После того случая Эвермор всегда надевал шапку. 

3.  
\- Что теперь? Ты… тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь? – Итан замялся, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Элиза выглядела слишком спокойной для девочки, у которой на лужайке за домом призрачные кошки гонялись за существом, вылупившемся из портативной Преисподней. Чересчур спокойной. Впрочем, Кэйлинна, с детской радостной непосредственностью наблюдающая за играми новорождённого, тоже не выглядела обеспокоенной.  
\- Пожалуй, нет, – Элизабет поправила выбивающуюся из причёски прядь. - Теперь мы знаем, что это такое, мне уже не так страшно. Да и моим кошкам он нравится.  
Окделл никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что девочка способна видеть мёртвых. По сравнению с исполняющей желания утопленницей это было сущим пустяком, но это в какой-то степени доказывало, что жизнь после смерти существует. По крайней мере для тех, кто чего-то в своей жизни не успел. И не только для людей, принимая во внимание Снежинку, Бабочку и Пушка.  
\- Ты… - Итан покосился на остатки «скорлупы», из которой торчали скрученные рога, похожие на рога изобилия со старинных картин, и лилась на газон какая-то мутная тягучая жидкость. - …уверена?  
\- Вполне. Можете подождать тут – я отцу позвоню. И заодно воды принесу. – Рихель поднялась с травы, направилась к дому, а потом всё-таки решила спросить ещё разок. – Вы точно оба это видите?  
Громогласное «да!» мисс Нод совсем заглушило короткое «угу» серого мальчика. Итан смотрел, как закрывается прозрачная дверь, и тёмные волосы девочки взмахивают, исчезая в темноте, и думал, что она всё-таки слишком разумна для своего возраста.  
В воздухе повисло суровое «мяу» - длинные тонкие ноги, оканчивающиеся перепонками и разветвлёнными копытцами, подогнулись, и взъерошенный мокрый жеребёнок с огромными глазами, полными звёзд, упал на траву. «Инопланетное яйцо» оказалось пристанищем для маленькой водяной лошадки.  
Люди называли их «келпи», водяными духами, и, судя по библиотечной книге, в Мэпллэйре их уже видели прежде. Всего один раз.  
Больше трёх сотен лет назад дочь владельца одного из фермерских хозяйств выходила водяного коня, и он стал её Буцефалом. До самой смерти ограждал хозяйку от беды.  
Каждая маленькая девочка мечтает о пони. Даже те, у кого отцы по каким-то определённым причинам не жаловали животных. И Элизабет не была исключением. 

***  
Орсо была ткачихой. Подобно мойрам, подобно трём источникам-норнам, она разматывала клубок судеб, разъединяла жизни, обрывала существование, растила слабых и рубила сильных. Её пещера состояла из сверкающих под землёй сотен километров тоннелей, и она хранила в них своё величайшее сокровище. Свою сеть.  
Никто уже очень, очень долгое время не находил вход, скрытый когтями болотных деревьев – к тому же, мало кому это было действительно было под силу. Дороги проводили мимо туристов, заблудившихся местных и любопытных детей – но обмануть Бригадира они не смогли.  
\- Никогда не понимала, почему все так боятся твоей правды.  
В свет, падающий из осыпавшегося внутрь пещеры грунта, Орсо вошла, чуть покачиваясь, медленно перебирая всеми восемью суставчатыми лапами. Тело её было белым, как ангельские крылья, а редкая шерсть – ядовито розовой, как и её волосы, обрамляющие узкое, исхудавшее лицо. По тому, как она передвигалась, по тому, как опиралась руками – туда, где её человеческая талия перетекала в громоздкое паучье тело – было ясно одно. Ткачиха судеб голодала.  
Когда пропускаешь сквозь пальцы чужие судьбы, когда вытягиваешь нити жизней, когда сматываешь их в клубочки, обычных мух уже недостаточно. Под мухами подразумевались, конечно, заблудившиеся олени, стайки лягушек и прочие деликатесы, которыми Орсо привыкла питаться, когда кожа её ещё не обесцветилась. С каждым годом ей хотелось всё больше и больше, пока однажды мясо не показалось ядом, а кровь – гнилой водой.  
Бригадир знал таких и прежде. Это сложно – обладать огромной властью и не злоупотреблять ей. К счастью, задача Бригадиров чаще всего сводились именно к злоупотреблению. Клин клином, и да сохранится равновесие.  
\- Правды все боятся. – он пожал плечами и развёл руки в стороны, вновь показав когти и алые жилы, на которых они и держались.  
\- Тебе даже в глаза толком не посмотришь. Я думала, нужно смотреть прямо в душу, когда собираешь правду.  
\- И так неплохо. Клыки-то мои ты видишь.  
Орсо покосилась на костяной череп, который Бригадир носил на манер шлема. Из-под массивной челюсти была видна его ухмылка. Вечная саркастическая ухмылка Бригадиров, приправленная расползающейся по подбородку любовью. Чертовски забавный эффект.  
\- И что ты пришёл сказать? Или намерен просто перерезать всё моё кружево и сплясать на его останках самбу?  
\- Паучиха Орсо, - голос Бригадира вдруг потерял свою прежнюю насмешливость и обрёл глубину. – ты пожираешь чужие судьбы. И я здесь именно поэтому.  
…Он даже не заметил…  
Плотные белые нити – почти бинты – затянулись в кокон, задние лапки паучихи потянули назад, и Бригадир оказался под потолком, в плену клейких судеб.  
Орсо закрыла два глаза – остальные шесть продолжили смотреть со скул – и улыбнулась, выплёвывая вторую челюсть.  
Она всё ещё голодна – но почти уверена, что Бригадиры на вкус не хуже чужих судеб. 

***  
\- Что это? – Итан принял из маленьких ручонок Лиз чёрный шуршащий пакет.  
\- Не волнуйся, всего лишь парочка призраков на случай войны.  
Парень разжал пальцы, и пакет плюхнулся на траву.  
Кэйлинна захихикала.  
\- Ит, успокойся, она шутит, - мёртвый джинн Мэпплэйра подошла к водяной лошадке и почесала её за гребешком. Синяя кожа была на удивление мягкой.  
\- Ты умеешь шутить?  
Элиза нахмурилась.  
\- Я выгляжу достаточно оскорблённой, чтобы ты в это поверил?  
\- И что там? – Итан поднял пакет, всё ещё не решаясь его разворачивать. По весу вполне напоминало несколько эктоплазматических стражей.  
\- Благодарность. Залезла в копилку – всё-таки, вы мне помогли. Разделите сами, я в этом не мастак. – девочка поправила бантик на подоле платья и взяла маленького келпи на руки. – Надо же, какой лёгкий и тёплый!  
Элизабет улыбнулась – так искренне и легко, что Итан посчитал это куда лучшей наградой за свои труды. Впрочем, труды заключались в сдерживании удивления и паники и посещении библиотеки. По сравнению с багровыми тенями, охотящимися за чужими сердцами, дело было плёвым.  
\- Элиза, не стоило, - Итан совсем смутился. – Всего лишь книжки…  
\- Глупости говоришь. Я знаю много легенд, но почему-то не слышала о всяких водянистых пони. К тому же, мистера Купера я одна не выдерживаю…  
Мальчик промолчал. Что тут скажешь? Библиотекарь и ему не особо понравился. Как вообще может понравиться парень, который тенью следует за тобой и бросается чужими телефонами? Повезло ещё, что розовый подарок Кэйлин оказался совершенно неубиваемым.  
\- Тогда… - Итан поправил очки и покосился на жеребёнка, который немигающим взглядом вперился куда-то в район пояса парня. – Всего тебе хорошего, был рад познакомиться.  
Элизабет с готовностью пожала протянутую руку – ладошка её была на удивление маленькой для такой смышлёной девчушки – и проводила друзей до низенькой калитки, покрашенной в синий цвет.  
Мисс Рихель рассеянно почесала келпи за ракушкоподобным ухом и подумала, что Мэпплэйру повезло. Вряд ли ещё какой городок в округе способен похвастаться мёртвым джинном и парнем, который способен за «спасибо» помогать разбираться со всякого рода чертовщиной.  
Маршрутный автобус выскочил из-за угла на всех парах. Создавалось впечатление, что за ним гонятся – иначе, с чего бы водителю нестись с такой скоростью по одной из главных улиц, на которых и ограничения установлены? Кэйлинна среагировала мгновенно – сказывалась нежелательная практика. Параноиком тому, кто не способен до конца умереть, не стать – но вот внимательность сама стучится в двери. Итан пулей выскочил на тротуар – так сильно его толкнула мисс Нод – и бок автобуса с недавно установленным стеклом ударил в девушку, которая, кажется, даже чуть подставила плечо. Остановить автобус она всё равно не смогла – в конце концов, на неё же не воздействовали гамма-лучи – и потому Окделл, обернувшись, увидел белый кусок ткани, выделяющийся на фоне тёмного асфальта. Кровь была повсюду. Бешеный автобус даже не остановился. 

***  
А он-то надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь в этом городишке удивит его нестандартным мышлением.  
Орсо-ткачиха попыталась его съесть. Подумать только, словно они в каком-то крупнобюджетном ужастике. Вон, у режиссёра даже хватило денег на полноценную действующую модель монстра. Именно из-за таких правдоподобных механизмов и уходят на пенсию в тридцатник.  
Конечно, паучиха не была дорогим спецэффектом, но кое-что общее у неё с ним было. Красивый «пшик!», который в реальности не сотворил ничего разрушительного. Хранительница судеб чуть не сломала все свои зубы об истинную сущность Бригадира.  
Нити действительно были очень прочными – как и любая паутина гигантского арахнида. Из такой не выбраться ни по мановению руки, ни по мановению волшебной палочки. Только не стоило забывать, что эти нити – прежде всего судьбы, линии жизни, учащённые неровностями и препятствиями. А ломать жизни Бригадир умел играючи. Главное в таком деле – найти точку, с которой всё пошло «не так». О, люди так любят винить обстоятельства! «Всё пошло наперекосяк сразу после похорон Фредди.» «Меня преследуют несчастья с того раза, как я променяла парикмахерскую Мишель на другого мастера.» «Во всём виноваты геомагнитные бури и вспышки на солнце, точно тебе говорю!» Ещё смешнее, если клеветать начинали на саму судьбу. Да что она сделает, если это ты мудак, если это ты превратил себя в посмешище, если ты изменил жене с её лучшей подругой? Судьба – всего лишь лента. Она не зря белая – на ней можно писать всё, что угодно. Точки изменений – чаще всего какие-то необдуманные поступки. То, что в масштабах одной жизни может привести к краху. К такой характеристике вполне может подойти прелюдное оскорбление какого-нибудь неизвестного тебе родственника. Если он обладает неустойчивой самооценкой и тягой к суициду, и его потом обнаружат висящим на люстре с перебитой шеей, то судьба не отвесит тебе хорошего пинка. Вполне возможно, что этим займётся карма – судьба же останется не при чём. Она же лента. Она ждёт твоих поступков, а не определяет их. Скорее всего, это твоё внутреннее чувство справедливости и вездесущей вины вдруг начнёт выписывать кренделя, о которых сознание не будет догадываться. Каждое утро вина будет шептать «Ты недостоин» - глубоко, где-то в подсознании – и ты даже не будешь об это знать. А в следующем месяце ты лишишься работы, потом очнёшься в грязном притоне со шприцем в вене и дилером между ног и вдруг поймёшь, что сам себя вёл к такому концу. Только одурманенный рассудок не запомнит эту мысль – и ты снова проклянешь свою судьбу.  
Человек сам себя наказывает, не нужна никакая Вселенская Воля. Она только делает расклад – карты переворачиваешь ты сам.  
Бригадиры не переворачивали карты. Они ими были. Да и власть их распространялась не столько на людей, которые могли со всем разобраться сами, сколько на тех, у кого подсознание не обладало знанием Абсолютной Справедливости. Вышедшие за грань – или из-за неё. Людям до таких существ один небольшой шажок – превращение своей чистой линии судьбы в клочки, которые случайным образом опустятся на дно. Дно – не всегда Тьма, не всегда ад и не всегда хаос. Дно – это основание.  
От того, в какую фигуру сложатся клочки белой ленты, зависит, насколько удачливым сукиным сыном ты станешь.  
Люди со сломанными судьбами имели все шансы достигнуть дна – а заодно и лишиться покровительства собственной рассудительной души. В Мэпплэйре, как сказал Трёхглавый Зверь, были такие люди. Бригадир ещё непременно займётся ими, а пока…  
Паучиха шевелила культёй, оставшейся от её правой передней лапы, и молча плакала. Слёзы лились из всех восьми глаз, застревали в белой шёрстке и падали в лужу розовой крови. У местного аналога мойры была розовая кровь, как пунш на день Святого Валентина – и почему-то это очень веселило странника в костяном шлеме.  
\- Полагаю, ты теперь до конца своих дней будешь исправно сматывать нити в аккуратные моточки и станешь вегетарианкой. Совсем вегетарианкой. – Бригадир провёл рукой, на которой всё ещё держалась костяная лапа, по ряду натянутой над землёй паутины. Нити отозвались, словно были гитарными струнами.  
\- Ты проиграешь… - прошипели тысячи голосов паучихи Орсо, и волосы на затылке Бригадира помимо воли встали дыбом. Как было бы хорошо сейчас оказаться на сгоревшей колокольне, рядом с приятелем-колоколом.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - осклабился мужчина, поправил сапоги, поплотнее завернулся в полы плаща и направился к свету. – Рано или поздно.  
И кто это сказал, что в тоннеле нельзя идти на свет? 

4.  
Если Кэйлин уже успела привыкнуть не только к смертям от колёс автобуса, но и ко множеству других, Итан этим похвастаться ещё не мог. Его трясло от одного взгляда на прошибленную девичью голову и лужу крови на асфальте, которая из-за тёмных очков казалась почти чёрной.  
\- Кэй?  
У него и руки дрожали – вполне ощутимо, как у заправского алкоголика. Нод даже не удержалась от смешка – и тут же закашлялась. Один из выбитых зубов попал прямо в горло.  
\- Вот ведь.. – просвистела джинн Мэпплэйра, хватаясь за рукав итановской рубашки и поднимаясь с места. – Ну и кто так сильно загадывал желание?  
Элизабет как ни в чём не бывало подошла к истекающей кровью и какой-то желчью подруге и серьёзно произнесла:  
\- Это не я. Кажется, ты говорила, что научилась не слушать мою семейку. Единственное, чего действительно хочется – так это чтобы отец не задавал лишних вопросов про Билли.  
\- Билли? – Кэйлинна криво улыбнулась.  
\- Надо же было его как-то назвать. А это точно он, я проверяла.  
Жеребёнок хмуро молчал – по нему и не скажешь, как именно он относится к новоприобретённому имени. А то, может, он всю жизнь мечтал быть Грозовым Мачо.  
\- Ты как? Ты что – умерла?  
\- На этот раз как-то быстро вышло, даже цвет шнурков не углядела, - задумчиво протянула девушка, оценивая ущерб, нанесённый нелюбимой белой юбке. – Думаю, глубина дырки в черепе сказала вам о многом.  
Кусочек черепной коробке медленно поднимался на своё законное место и обрастал кожей. Окделл почему-то вспомнил видео про рост цветов, которое в несколько раз убыстряют для передач о дикой природе. КэйлиннаНод и её мёртвая регенерация были чем-то похожи на такие вот манипуляции.  
\- Очень больно? – в глазах Итана наверняка сверкала непритворная обеспокоенность, но, по счастью, по его глазам даже без чёрных стёкол было сложно что-либо понять. Кэйлин не нужна была жалость. Она только-только втянулась в череду приключений. Инопланетное яйцо, милый маленький келпи и взбесившиеся автобумы – и всё в один день. Да это ж праздник какой-то!  
\- Ит, прекрати, я в порядке! Мне весело! – девушка окончательно поднялась на ноги и даже пару раз подпрыгнула, чтобы показать, насколько она радостна. – Только вот переодеться бы мне не помешало. Ай-да ко мне в дом!  
О! – Кэйлин уже сделала пару шагов по направлению к своему пристанищу, но передумала и наклонилась к Элизе. Девочка слушала её, кивая, а после, перехватив поудобнее водяную лошадку, скрылась на мансарде.  
\- Что ты ей сказала?  
\- Наш маленький медиум попробует отыскать источник. Было бы хорошо узнать, у кого такие неслабые желаньица. Я думала, что вычислила уже всех обладателей и удачно обхожу их стороной.  
Кэйлин посерьёзнела и нахмурилась.  
\- Это может оказаться настолько серьёзным?  
\- Ой, скорее всего, всё элементарно, мой дорогой Ватсон! –Кэйлинна поморщилась и выплюнула на ладонь осколок зуба. - И не стоит моего беспокойства. Только вот предчувствие у меня какое-то… нехорошее.  
Если что Итан и успел понять за своё недолгое знакомство с мёртвым джинном, так это то, что лучше прислушиваться к её внутреннему голосу. 

***  
Билли не мечтал стать Грозовым Мачо, но он не отказался бы от Урагана или какого-нибудь Росинанта. Билли, впрочем, тоже было неплохо – главное, чтобы Элизабет не тяготилась.  
Келпи видел, как Кэйлин поднялась после неслабого удара автобусом. Не укрылась от его взора и победоносно вскинувшая руки фигура за домом напротив. На долю секунды он увидел даже небритого мужчину в драном пальто и шлеме странной формы. Таков уж был взор Келпи – он мог смотреть на стену и видеть, как на соседнем стадионе играют в соккер.  
Билли махнул хвостом, задев новообретённую хозяйку за подбородок, но Рихель только шикнула на него. Она привыкла говорить с мёртвыми и не замечать живых.  
Что ж, придётся ждать, когда жизненный цикл доберётся до точки, которая позволит Билли нормально поговорить с Элизабет. Все келпи были немного перевёртышами. 

***  
Звонок застал Итана в туалете. Похоже, чужие проблемы любили сообщать о себе в личное время. Парень ополоснул руки и принялся искать полотенце – розовый монстр продолжал изрыгать из себя преисполненную героизмом мелодию.  
\- Да, - на дисплее останутся мокрые капли, но что вода для телефона, пережившего фирменный пас Эвермора Купера?  
\- Господин Итан? – голос на противоположном конце провода – фигурально выражаясь – дрожал и постоянно менял тональность. Невозможно было с ходу определить, принадлежит он женщине или мужчине.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил парень, старательно не смотря на зеркало. Лишний раз видеть свою серую физиономию и седые волосы не хотелось. Тотальное исчезновение чувствительности беспокоило, но на фоне приключенческих кульбитов отодвигалось на второй план. В Мэпллэйре он вряд ли узнает о себе и своём происхождении, да и… Нельзя было слишком просто подойти к подобному вопросу. В комиксах герои, копавшиеся в своём прошлом, нередко потом по уши уходили в дерьмо. В свои шестнадцать Итан не был уверен, что готов к правде.  
\- Вы вправду помогаете при… гм… - звонящий замялся. – необычных случаях?  
\- Что у Вас произошло? – как можно мягче отозвался Окделл. Признаться, он ещё не отошёл от тесного знакомства с плотоядными тенями, но… Но теперь он понимал, что действительно может помочь. Особенно с таким подкреплением. Ни один из героев книжек, сваленных под кроватью парня, не могли похвастаться знакомством с умирающим джинном и видящей мёртвых девочкой.  
\- Видите ли… Моё имя Элис. Элис Макмиллан. Я в городе недавно…  
Значит, всё-таки женщина. Элис. Уже в который раз в переплёт попадает представительница слабого пола.  
\- Верой в запредельное не отличаясь, - голос снова скакнул на тон выше. – Но недавно… В общем…  
\- Успокойтесь, мадам Макмиллан, - не было времени гадать, замужем ли она.* - Объясните, в чём Ваша проблема.  
\- Я вполне себе «мистер», господин Итан – но это не проблема. Проблема в том, что сегодня утром я кое-кого убил.  
У Окделла перехватило дыхание. Убийца или сумасшедший? Кто в здравом уме будет сообщать о том, что убил человека? И, если уж пришло время задавать вопросы, какой родитель в трезвой памяти назовёт сына «Элис»?  
\- О… О! Мои слова прозвучали… Господин Итан, боюсь, это был… не человек. И… он исчез, понимаете? Исчез из моего сада – а я раскроил твари череп! Раз двадцать лопатой ударил!  
\- Не пробовали обращаться в полицию?  
\- Фараоны мне не поверили! Прошу Вас, дайте мне с вами хотя бы встретиться. Я постараюсь всё объяснить…  
Итан записал адрес на клочке туалетной бумаги карандашом для подводки, который нашёл в шкафчике. Он очень надеялся, что миссис Нод его потом не убьёт. 

Младшая Нод ждала его в коридоре, на низеньком пуфике. В недрах своего подвала она откопала какое-то совершенно дикое, но гармонично смотрящееся на ней платье, и теперь развлекалась тем, что выковыривала блестящие камушки из зеркальной рамы.  
\- Наконец-то! Я уже начала подумывать, что тебя утащил дерьмодемон**!  
\- Я бы не сдался так легко. Ёршик может стать неплохим оружием.  
\- Ты какой-то бледноватый…  
Итан сдвинул брови. Шутка ему явно пришлась не по вкусу.  
\- Правда, чуть ли не белыми пятнами пошёл… - объяснилась Кэйлин. – Случилось что?  
\- Случилась ты. А потом случился мобильный. И теперь мы идём на место преступления. Как лучше добраться на Стоунвудчейз?  
\- Автобусом. Забавно – но тем самым, что меня сбил.  
\- Ты, кстати, как?  
\- Итан, брось, я привыкла!  
\- Тебя не беспокоит тот, кто сумел загадать на тебе желание?  
\- А тебя не беспокоит серая кожа? «Сохраняйте спокойствие» - это твой призыв. Можно и девизом сделать, кстати. Беспокойство никому ещё не принесло мира.  
Итан мысленно продолжил последнюю фразу Кэйлинны вопросом и не удержался от смешка. Похоже, надо было завязывать с фантастическими фильмами.  
\- Что смешного?  
\- Акулы и мыши,*** - пробормотал Итан и снова фыркнул. – Не обращай внимания. Просто… Пошли уже. Позвонивший клялся, что замочил в своём саду инопланетянина.  
Слишком много инопланетян для одного дня –пусть один из них и оказался келпи. 

***  
Паучью пещеру можно было считать пройденным этапом. Путник был уверен на все сто процентов – Орсо прекратит свои нелепые пиршества. Никто ещё после встречи с Бригадиром не пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Хранительница судеб не была благоразумной – может, и у неё случится потом рецидив. Только в тот момент мужчина со звериным черепом на голове будет уже далеко отсюда. Когда он получит от города всё, за чем пришёл.  
Свобода идти, куда вздумается - это Бригадиры ценили. Очень ценили – хотя и знали, что земля сама зовёт их. Камни дрожали, принимая шаг, небеса стрелками молний указывали направление. Природа стремилась к хаосу – но не к такому, который, например, представлял собой Мэпплэйр. Город до самых краёв был напичкан несуществующими вещами, и «стенки» его грозили лопнуть в любой момент. Идеальные условия для того, что случалось крайне редко. До такой степени редко, что не понятно до конца, случалось ли это вообще. Впрочем, Бригадиры был как раз доказательством – но кто их видел? По-настоящему? Они, как тахионы**** – вроде бы, почти уверен в их существовании, вроде бы слышал что-то где-то, может быть, читал в газетах, но убедиться не в силах.  
Колокольня и её отлитый из серебра голос. Бригадир поприветствовал их, как старых знакомых. Обветренная невидимая древесина под пальцами, неровно забитые гвозди, влажный мох… Потрясающий вид на город. Только отсюда видно, насколько Мэпплэйр на самом деле невелик.  
Наверное, когда-то его задумали строить в виде веера. Короткая стрит, следом стрит подлиннее, потом ещё длиннее – и авеню, пересекающие все стриты и сходящиеся в одной точке. С тех пор городок чуть-чуть вырос, и первоначальная его форма сменилась хаотичными районами. Каждый из них, впрочем, ещё подчинялся какой-то своей архитектурной идее.  
Церкви – на пересечении старых улиц, торговый район – словно раковина улитки, университетский городок – чуть в стороне, квадратный, как знаменитая картина. Несколько жилых территорий – самая сложная часть города. Ни единой фигуры, ни замысла, но, тем не менее, множество прямых улиц. Правда, пересекали изогнутые авеню.  
Что дарил Мэпплэйр? Множество богов, которые иногда говорили чушь, а иногда излагали удивительную мудрость. Духов и энергетические линии. Существ из-за черты, из кошмаров и из дебрей насмешек природы. Ещё немного времени, и мир сам избавится от такого противоречивого места. Бригадиры, к счастью, всегда приходят вовремя.  
Идиопатическая невропатия… Паутина Орсо… Безумные учёные из техно-сити… Эта правда была, пожалуй, самой дорогой. Она приблизила бы момент. Но Бригадир знал, что стоит ещё чуть-чуть подождать. Пусть дети со сломанными судьбами играют, пусть Смерть дёргает за шнурки и радуется, пусть Игнес Фатуи путают дорожки и стирают следы… Пусть звенит телефон.  
Странник в коричневом пальто слез с колокольни и направился в сторону жилых районов. Там зов был почти отчаянным, и игнорировать его дольше не было никакого смысла.  
Асфальт под сапогами немного пружинил – эйфория от любовного напитка не выветрилась до конца, да и вряд ли выветрится вообще – и Бригадир шёл вперёд, широко улыбаясь. Он махал прохожим, здоровался с детьми, помогал бабкам донести авоськи до поворота. Он забежал в парикмахерскую и слегка подстриг непослушные вихры – работавшие там девушки даже не заметили, что джентльмен в рваном пальто не заплатил. Он долго шёл вдоль витрин, удивляясь собственным глазам и кепке с козырьком – поднося руки к голове, Бригадир с облегчением натыкался на костяной символ своей истинной сущности. Никто из окружающих не видел ни черепа-шлема, ни дыры в затылке, от которой тянулись жилы к покоящейся на плече звериной лапе, ни блестящих камешков застывшей крови на рыжих волосах.  
Зов привёл Бригадира во дворик аккуратного, выкрашенного в зелёный цвет домика с ухоженным садиком. Через несколько минут лезвие лопаты раскрошило Бригадиру шею.  
Лёжа в цветах – вокруг витал потрясающий запах эдельвейсов – он слушал, как благодарят его корни. Их десятилетняя жажда наконец была утолена. Когда-то давным-давно на их ветвях умирали преступники – и земля пропитывалась тяжёлой, полной греха кровью.  
Вязкая кровь Бригадира была примерно так же темна и горька на вкус. Дриады вздохнули в облегчением и начали пить.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
*Итан употребил нейтральное «мадам» вместо «мисс», которое применяется к незамужней даме, и «миссис», применяемое к замужней.  
**из к/ф «Догма», который на самом деле стоит вашего бесценного времени  
***автора, кажется, понесло на отсылки. Они были и раньше – комиксный Джон Константин, завуалированный мистер Гейман и ряд других писателей - но объяснять припёрло только теперь. Акулы, мыши и «Эрик, что ты делаешь?», пронёсшееся в голове Итана, имеют прямое и косвенное отношение к к/ф «Люди Икс: первый класс».  
****частицы, движущиеся быстрее скорости света. 


	4. История четвёртая. Виселицы Макмилланов (McMillans' gallows)

1.  
Элис Макмиллан оказался высоким, худым, как щепка мальчиком лет пятнадцати. Он встретил гостей у калитки – кованой, старинной, с изображениями фей и огромных цветков – и почти сразу же пустился в объяснения. Голос его менял тональность ещё чаще, чем по телефону, и теперь это сопровождалось удивительно живой мимикой. Элис был похож на юлу, которая постоянно вертелась на одном месте и потому почти вросла в пол.  
Его нисколько не обескуражил возраст «господина Итана» - он наотрез отказался называть Окделла просто по имени. Даже к Кэйлин он обращался не иначе как «мисс Нод». Мальчишка жил вместе с родителями, но сейчас они отсутствовали. Решили на пару дней съездить к тётке, на юг, и оставили своего крайне ответственного сына одного. Они знали, что их милый маленький Элис никогда не устроит пьяную вечеринку, не заведёт в дом подозрительных личностей и даже подружку не притащит переночевать. Макмиллан действительно был очень ответственным и рассудительным. Каким ещё может быть подросток, который тащится от Перси Шекли и Эдгара По*?  
Только каким бы идеальным он ни был, встреча с «инопланетянином» напрочь разрушила его спокойный образ. Он запинался, постоянно переплетал пальцы и порой чуть не срывался на крик. Трудно оставаться хладнокровным, когда во дворике своего дома ты всего полчаса назад забивал насмерть почти двухметрового пришельца.  
Элис упорно называл то, с чем столкнулся, «пришельцем». Он утверждал, что видел какие-то трубки, шлем от скафандра и что-то, похожее на третью руку. Так как вероятность приземления в саду потерявшегося астронавта была совсем смехотворной, Элис схватился за лопату. И правильно сделал: когда пришелец повернулся к нему лицом, оказалось, что лица-то там и нет вовсе.  
Макмиллан ударил на автомате. Он продолжал наносить удар за ударом, закрыв глаза и крича от страха, а когда осмелился посмотреть, «инопланетянин» уже не двигался. Перекрестившись, мальчишка вдруг вспомнил про виденное утром объявление. Прочитав его в первый раз, он только посмеялся, а потом… Потом кинулся в дом быстрее пули, пытаясь как можно скорее отыскать нужный номер.  
Итан осмотрел лопату. Осмотрел сад. Не нашёл и следа крови – хотя Элис упоминал, что её было много. И цвет у неё был очень, очень чёрный. Вся ситуация напоминала о жёлтых «чужих», вылезавших из кадиллака – только те растворялись, не выдерживая нашей кислородной атмосферы.** Но за полчаса… Окделл поймал себя на мысли, что верит парнишке, пытается найти объяснение пропажи «трупа», хотя гораздо легче было бы предположить, что парень обкурился травки до красивых глюков.  
Кажется, город окончательно принял его в качестве своего полноправного жителя. Итан больше не хотел проснуться. Он хотел разобраться, понять и найти. Тайны будоражили воображение, подогретое авторскими комиксами, и теперь Итан не против был носить с собой лупу или пряжку с эмблемой супергероя. Как в шутку и планировала Кэйлин.

Девушка отозвала Окделла в сторону – выглядела она несколько взволнованно.  
\- Может, стоит попросить его загадать желание? Быстро и надёжно, без особого риска…  
\- Никаких смертей в мою смену. Даже не уговаривай, - отрезал серый мальчик.  
\- Ит, мне здесь… не по себе. Постоянно кажется, что за мной наблюдают.  
Так-так, а вот это уже было серьёзно. Шальной автобус, сильное желание от неизвестного адресата, теперь вот слежка… Или Кэй заработала паранойю, или у неё появился личный сталкер.  
\- Откуда?  
Девушка кивнула в сторону старых вязов, стеной стоящих на краю макмиллановского сада. Итан подозвал Элиса.  
\- А что за деревьями?  
\- Да ничего, - мальчишка нервно сунул руки в глубокие карманы джинсов. – Дорога какая-то. Вроде бы, к шоссе.  
\- Часто ей пользуются?  
\- Ни разу не слышал машин. А что? Это важно?  
Итан неопределённо помотал головой. Как ни прискорбно…  
\- Элис, мы тебе верим, но…  
\- О, знаю я это ваше «но». Целая жизнь, наполненная «но». «Иди погуляй, Элис, но к десяти будь дома!» «Конечно, поезжай на концерт, но возвращайся пораньше!» «Готовься к контрольной, но не забудь про работу по дому!» Вы же профессионал. Или объявление дали для хохмы? А чёрные очки для понта?  
Тихий паренёк словил момент гнева. У каждого такое случается. Если бы Итан был таким же темпераментным…  
\- Успокойся, Элис. Мы обязательно всё выясним. Кстати, ты ничего не читал в последнее время об автомобилях-порталах**?  
Макмиллан посмотрел как Итана, как на полоумного, и выругался.  
\- Значит, нет…

\- Итан! Глянь!  
Кэйлин – и когда только успела – кричала, сидя на ветке одного из вязов. Два дерева плотно переплелись ветвями, и влезть на них было не так уж и сложно.  
Итану очень захотелось прикрыть лицо ладонью, но он каким-то чудом сдержал свой порыв.  
\- Тут, в кронах, куча верёвок! – девушка встала на ветку с ногами, опираясь на шершавый ствол. - И никаких преследователей! А это значит, что у меня паранойя.  
Что у этой девчонки с настроением? Две минуты назад она хотела как можно скорее убраться отсюда, а теперь лазает по деревьям и ищет сталкеров.  
\- Верёвки? Что за верёвки? – Элис вдруг как-то весь подобрался, словно Кэйлинна сообщила о чём-то не слишком приятном.  
\- Толком и не разглядеть… Сейчас, попробую одну снять!  
Девушка потянулась вверх, ей пришлось встать на носочки, и подошвы соскользнули с гладкого дерева…  
Итан успел только дёрнуться с места – а Кэй уже поймали.  
Из земли, оттуда, куда уходили корни вязов, вытянулась очередная шутка Мэпплэйра. Келпи, тени, пришельцы, а теперь ещё и вот это…  
Существо, держащее Кэйлинну на вытянутых «руках», было продолжением дерева.

***  
Бригадир приладил последний осколок к черепу, и трещинки тут же затянулись. Почти ювелирная работа – а ведь приходилось действовать на ощупь.  
Жрец, которого выбрали деревья, был что-то уж совсем щупленьким – столько трудился, чтобы пустить путнику кровь. Да ещё и кричал. От него несло страхом и решимостью – забавное сочетание. Если неправильно преподнести такому правду, из него может выйти очередной искатель совершенства, вроде Царицы-над-улицами. Та искала любовь, этот может начать собирать веру. По капельке, вытягивая её из мозга прихожан, сердец язычников и пяток воришек. Интересно, какой бы она была на вкус – вера? Уж точно не такой приторной, как любовь. Скорее – вязкой, тёплой, как кровь, и такой же металлической. С гнилым душком, морозной свежестью и обязательно белого цвета. Чистейшая вера на розлив, успевай встать в очередь!  
Пятнадцатилетний жрец – вообще проблема. И надо же было прислушаться к этим умоляющим о помощи корням! Слушать – проклятие Бригадиров. Говорить – их благословение. Или это действует только на одного?  
Земля гудела – очередной зов. Город потихоньку узнавал странника, привыкал к нему, пытался использовать ради жителей… Зов дорог и болота был самым звучным, мимо стонов пещеры с нитями судьбами невозможно было пройти, корневые дриады взывали о крови, а теперь кто-то пел. Бригадир любил песни – особенно сейчас, когда то, о чём в них пелось, клокотало внутри розовой пеной. Настоящая любовь.  
Он пару раз дёрнул на пробу головой – не отлетают ли черепки? – а потом отворил утонувшую в тумане калитку.  
Мэпллэйровское кладбище отличалось тем, что почти круглый год было задёрнуто туманом. То ли 29-ое шоссе исправно нагоняло сюда собственного дыма, то ли кусочек неба над усопшими договорился с погодой. Эффект был почти театральным: в любое время кладбище являло собой идеальный плацдарм для съёмок фильма ужасов. Или комедии, кому как больше нравится.  
Бригадир шёл сквозь туман, полы его пальто завивали белесые струйки в завитушки, а сапоги гулко ударяли по каменным дорожкам. Пение становилось всё громче, и теперь странник даже смог разобрать слова.

Глянь-ка – солёное, кислое, сладкое,

Чувство, которое не описать.

Тело холодное, ноги – как ватные.

Нет, далеко от него не сбежать.

Прячься в котельных, в подвалах угрюмых,

В речке, в амбаре иль в тёмном пруду,

Чувство настигнет, унизит прелюдно,

Ну а потом уведёт на войну.

Голос замолк, когда Бригадир остановился у одного из надгробий.  
Оно было старым – какими иногда бывают люди, у которых отобрали душу. Тело без неё ссыхается, гниёт, обнажает костяной оскал… Так и этот могильный камень – со следами ударов, словно бы от меча, с осыпающимися краями и болезненного цвета. Создавалось впечатление, что надгробие очень хотело поскорее исчезнуть. Выбитые на нём слова, по иронии, проглядывались довольно чётко.  
«Во снах мы видим страну нашей смерти – только главного о ней так и не запоминаем.  
Я уснул и всё вспомнил.»  
Бригадир покачал головой и стащил с плеча звериную лапу – с соединительных жилок в туман упало несколько кровавых капель.  
Как же это на них похоже.  
\- Обязательно было петь? Где же официальное приглашение?  
И кладбище. Конечно, они, как никто другой, любили то, с чем их ассоциировали люди. Даже поощряли непоколебимую веру ношением обязательных атрибутов. Половинки человеческих черепов, громоздкие сельскохозяйственные инструменты, жутко неудобную одежду. Образ в целом получался очень внушительным, тут нельзя не согласиться – но как всё это терпеть изо дня в день? Даже Бригадиры таким терпением не отличались.  
Туман вокруг странника молчал. Он забирался под звериные кости, холодил кожу и щекотал волосы у основании шеи – сложно было не обращать на это внимания.  
Нетерпеливые Бригадиры всегда проигрывали – этот урок был самым первым. Он шёл сразу после болезненного посвящения и принятия некоторых фактов дальнейшего существования.  
На зверином черепе стали проступать коричневые линии – словно кто-то рисовал хной. Они складывались в узоры, которые тоже относились к людской вере, но были на удивление действенными. Три пересекающихся дуги, замкнутые кругом. И ещё раз. И ещё. Всего четыре – по сторонам света. Это должно было сообщить о том, что Бригадир не собирается шутить со смертью.  
\- Не горячись, - он вышел из тумана и опёрся на старое надгробие, ничуть не заботясь о том, что от подобного жеста оно может осыпаться. – И не говори, что пение тебе не понравилось. Зря что ли те, кого я провожаю, называют меня ангелом?  
На кого - на кого, а на ангела Смерть совсем не походил. Да и громкое «Смерть» ему не подходило. Всего лишь взъерошенный низенький паренёк с нечесаной копной волос и в чьих-то старых шмотках, которые ему явно велики. Ни одного атрибута вроде балахона или косы – революционер среди своего рода. Подростковый бунт у мрачного Жнеца.  
Их – жнецов – тоже было немало. Куда больше, чем Бригадиров. У каждого – своё географическое пространство, своя задача и свой набор заблудших душ.  
Странник знал, что рано или поздно наткнётся на Жнеца – он учуял его запах ещё в первый день. Раз узнаешь такой – и уже ни с чем не спутаешь.  
\- Чего тебе от меня нужно?  
Этот мелкий Жнец использовал зов, потому что намертво – ха-ха – привязан к кладбищенской земле. Это объясняло туман – видимо, вестник смерти не любил гостей.  
\- Правда, Бьярндир***. Вроде бы, этим ты славен.  
Бригадир замер, перебирая пальцами, «одетыми» в костяные когти. Если ударить сейчас, Жнец ещё не скоро придёт в себя, а там уж можно и не беспокоиться - главное, больше не приближаться к земле покойников.  
\- Судя по твоей реакции, ты со Жнецами дела не имел. Мне открылось, как ты умер, едва повеяло твоим присутствием в городе. Могу и по имени называть. По любому из. Тебе больше какое нравится? Карху? Рычь? Карунак?****  
Бригадир угрожающе рыкнул – он успел забыть, как это неприятно. Слышать из чужих уст то, что сейчас кажется полузабытым сном.  
\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе глотку порвал и убрался подальше…  
\- Тогда буду звать тебя дядей Мишей, - Жнец уселся прямо на надгробие и замотал ногами. Шнурки кроссовок стелились по земле, а пятки ударялись в камень.  
Бригадир несколько секунд молчал, а потом расхохотался. Если все Жнецы подобны этому – что, впрочем, скорее всего не так – то смерть становится куда более весёлой.  
\- Правда? Чья?  
\- Моя, конечно. – Жнец принялся заплетать из своих длинных волос косичку. – Я хочу знать, что со мной было до работы Жнеца.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
*поэты, которые частенько ставили смерть центральной частью своего творчества.  
**из романа С. Кинга «Почти как бьюик»  
***искажённое исландское «медведь» (bj;rnd;r)  
***искажённое «медведь» на разных языках – финском, цыганском и эстонском

2.  
Элис грохнулся в обморок. И его не за что было винить: пришельцы в ночном саду, лопата, превратившаяся в орудие убийство, а теперь и эти... существа.  
Они были продолжением корней, продолжением древесной сущности и выглядели в точности как сошедшие со страниц энциклопедии дриады. Не классические, порхающие в невесомых одеяниях по залитым солнцем лугам, не те, что отбивались от похотливых греческих богов – более тёмные, более реальные. «Более правдивые», - хотелось сказать Итану. Сильно выросшие мандрагоры, которым всё-таки удалось преодолеть зависть к человеку.  
Кэй испугалась – конечно, испугалась, как не испугаться огромных, перепачканных землёй монстров – но лишь на мгновение. Когда девушку поставили рядом с Окделлом – при передвижении эти древесные «духи» страшно трещали – она уже как ни в чём не бывало отряхивала платье. И вовсю улыбалась.  
\- Благодарю, - кажется, мисс Нод даже сделала неуклюжий реверанс. В довольно густой траве и среди комьев влажной земли проделать такое было непросто.  
Монстр, который успел поймать Кэйлинн, отодвинулся подальше – и повыше, корни и земля совсем не стесняли его движений. Он был тёмным – очень, темнее даже, чем окружавшая его грязь – и на том месте, где у человека должны были быть глаза, у него были два неаккуратно вырезанных углубления. В них перекатывались угольки – то вспыхивающие, то потухающие вновь – и от взгляда древесной твари холодела кровь. Какие боги могли придумать такое создание? У каких демиургов хватило сил вложить в него душу и разум?  
Итан сжал плечо подруги и выступил вперёд – все три вынырнувших из земли создания тут же уставились на него своими глазками-угольками. Ощущения были почти такие же, как от взглядов кукол с глазами из пуговиц – только, конечно, немного более жуткие.  
\- Привет?  
Это частенько срабатывало на картинках. Сталкиваясь с представителями внеземной культуры, с кружащими над ведьминскими кругами феями, с иностранцами и незнакомцами, человек всегда произносит это ненавязчивое и нехитрое «привет». Конечно, не надеется всерьёз, что его тут же поймут – скорее отдаёт дань цивилизации. Поклон проще понять, но сложнее сделать. К тому же, никто не застрахован от того, что телодвижения могут принять за акт агрессии. И потому Итан тоже произнёс это вполне дружелюбное слово.  
Дриады – за неимением лучшего сравнения, Итан решил называть их именно так – зарокотали, поднялись ещё выше. Теперь приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, чтобы видеть их лица. Ниже импровизированной, скрученной из веток талии у всех троих вились толстые корни, сжатые, как спагетти в упаковке. Они перекручивались, заплетались подобно косам, и оттого дриады походили на змей. Змей, к которым ради забавы приделали человеческие торсы.  
Парень рискнул махнуть ладонью – на что один из дриадов тут же над ним навис. Его деревянное лицо с углями было прямо напротив серого лица Итана. Может быть, от угольков шёл жар – этого Окделл уже никогда не узнает – но огонь в грубо вырезанных глазницах не вселял уверенности.  
\- Ох, мальчишки… - пролепетала Кэйлина, которая до этого как заворожённая наблюдала за тем, как дриады сплетают свои кольца. – Дай-ка мне.  
Мёртвый джинн Мэпплэйра уверенно отодвинула Итана в сторону и согнулась в поклоне. Затрещали ветки, посыпались комья земли – три дриада повторили движения мисс Нод.  
Пару минут они просто не двигались – Кэйлинна смотрела в глаза-угольки и тихонько чему-то посмеивалась, словно безумная – а древесные духи покачивались на ветру. Застонал Элис – и Итан с удивлением отметил, что успел совсем про него забыть. В отличие от теней, дриады не пугали и, что главное, не пытались его съесть или утопить. Похоже, эти мэпллэйровские шутки тоже были не совсем опасными. Получается, Элис напал на одного из них? Это объяснило бы наличие третьей руки и – отчасти – отсутствие лица. Пришелец оказался просто росшим за домом вязом.  
\- Скажите, что мне всё это привиделось.  
\- Тебе всё это привиделось, - с готовностью отозвался Итан, помогая Элису приподняться.  
\- Врёте?  
\- О да, - Итан чуть кивнул в сторону скрипящих за его спиной дриадов.  
Глаза Макмиллана стали размером с чайное блюдце – по крайней мере, именно так это выглядело бы в комиксе.  
\- Посмотри на всё с хорошей стороны – получается, ты никого не убил. Не думаю, что простая лопата сможет что-то сделать с этими ребятами.  
\- Это… радует? – пискнул парень, пытаясь убедить себя, что в темноте вполне мог принять подобные деревянные лица за шлем, а ветки – за третью руку.  
\- Хорошая реакция, - Окделл расплылся в улыбке.  
Макмиллан, наконец, поднялся – нелепый в своей худобе, растрёпанный и удивлённый сверх меры. У мэпплэйровцев была своя манера удивляться: для неё, пожалуй, стоило придумать отдельное название. Что-то вроде синдрома «потустороннего ух ты!» или «мистического вау». Когда за каждым углом могло поджидать что-то более интересное, чем хот-дог на перекус, удивление переходило в разряд повседневности. Интересно, жители городка забывают о своих открытиях так же, как все забывают о Кэйлин, или, наоборот, помнят всё до последней детали? А, может, есть какой-то процент «счастливчиков» - к которым относится и сам Итан?  
\- Кто это? – Элис во все глаза таращился на шумящие человекоподобные деревья.  
\- О, у них нет названия.  
Кэйлин обернулась, и оба парня тут же попятились – на месте её глазниц зияли чёрные дыры, из которых сыпался ещё тлеющий пепел.  
\- Итан вроде бы называет их дриадами, но они вовсе не души деревьев. Они просто прикованные к ним люди, - девушка рассказывала, а пепел окрашивал её губы в серый цвет. – Висельники. У каждого на шее петля.  
Висельники, выжигающие глаза. Багровые тени, съедающие внутренности. Кто будет дальше?  
Элис, наконец, заорал. Они шлёпнулись бы на землю, если бы позади и Макмиллана, и Окделла вдруг не оказалось ещё по одному «висельнику».  
\- Божеотпуститеменядомойябольшенебудуникомузвонить! – завопил подросток, попытавшись выпутаться из сетки рук-ветвей, которые бережно поднимали его над землёй. – ГосподинИтанпустьонименяотпустят! ГосподинИт…  
Макмиллан осёкся на полуслове – в наступившей тишине только гулко трещали древесные тела. Тёмные очки Итана Окделла мирно покоились в траве, и на Элиса теперь смотрела пара абсолютно белых глаз.  
Похоже, стрессоустойчивость мальчишки достигла точки невозврата: он не закричал ещё громче, не откатился в обморок – более того, даже не совершил ни одной попытки.  
\- Вот дьявольщина, - абсолютно спокойно выговорил Элис и прекратил вырываться из древесной хватки. – И вы тоже.  
Внизу Кэйлинна уже «оседлала» одну из ветвистых тёмных рук третьего «висельника» и, кажется, обнаружила пропажу глаз. Она сидела на дереве, которое несло её к старым вязам, и собирала сыпавшийся пепел ладонями.  
\- Вы не волнуйтесь, - махнула она руками, когда оказалась рядом – облако серой пыли тут же осело на Элиса. – Они ничего нам не сделают. Просто надо забрать с деревьев пару верёвочек.  
\- Кэй, ты… в порядке? – никакой более умной фразы Итан не смог придумать.  
\- Я всё вижу, если ты об этом. А, не переживай, скоро всё придёт в норму.  
\- И вы, - обречённо буркнул со своего места Элис. – Живая, надо же.  
\- О, нет, как раз-таки мёртвая. Но об этом в другой раз, идёт?  
Итан покачал головой. Судя по лицу Макмиллана, он будет избегать этого «другого» раза до конца своих дней.  
Потрясающие выдались выходные.

***  
Жнецы не появлялись из ниоткуда – в этом они были схожи не только с Бригадирами, но и с любым другим живым, или не очень, существом. Но «отбор» в ряды посланников смерти кардинально отличался от процедуры становления Бригадиром. Никаких вывернутых сущностей, никакой волокиты и долгих ритуалов: Жнецов выбирали ещё с рождения. Им могла стать любая душа, мало-мальски чувствующая грань, которую нельзя переходить – будь то грань закона или пресловутая грань потустороннего мира, неважно. Рамки, границы, умение сосуществовать с ними в единой системе – вот что было основополагающим. Просто надо было ещё и иметь желание от этих самых рамок избавиться. Принимать правила, но всей душой желать им быстрого спуска в Ад – привилегия почти любого человека. Но только тот, кто способен перешагивать разные грани несколько раз, и не в одну, а сразу в несколько направлений – только тот и имел шансы стать Жнецом. Остальное решалось чисто географически. Если провожатых с косой не хватало в Гилике, сотни умерших насильственной смертью гиликанцев обзаводились чёрным балахоном. В княжестве Морь практиковали пожизненную подготовку Жнецов – отобранных учеников по истечении курса обучения подводили к статуе верховной богини, и когда та давала добро, тут же лишали их Жизни. Таким образом, в тамошних краях круговоротом «смертельных кадров» заведовали языческие боги.  
Мэпллэйр был так мал, что ему с лихвой хватало одного Жнеца – да и тот был заперт на кладбище, и мог выходить оттуда только для того, чтобы сопроводить за грань очередную душонку. Жнецу в кроссовках было так скучно, что он лично сопровождал не только людей, но и животных – к сожалению, круг их состоял исключительно из домашних питомцев. Они, кстати, частенько воротили морды от дороги в лучший мир и оставались на Земле – путаться под ногами своих бывших хозяев и пугать новых зверей, которыми люди пытались возместить свою потерю. На одной только Золотой улице жило с десяток призрачных кошек – что уж говорить о целом городке!  
И теперь этот тщедушный, но, надо признать, весьма забавный Жнец просит невозможного! Узнать о прошлом Жнеца было так же просто, как сосчитать песчинки на берегу местной реки. Теоретически Бригадиру было это под силу. Практически – у него не было на это времени.  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, кем был до..? – странник неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то под ноги лохматому мальцу.  
\- До того, как преставился, именно.  
Бригадир обошёл вокруг надгробия и постучал пальцем по черепу.  
\- Понимаешь, что можешь оказаться каким-нибудь… не очень приятным… Сейчас тебе вроде неплохо живётся, с чего такое желание?  
Жнец опустил голову и перестал мотать ногами – его лицо почти полностью скрылось за нечёсаными волосами, над которым торчала косичка. Бьярндир был почти уверен, что в следующую секунду мальчишка что-то пробубнил.  
\- Прости?..  
И снова. Тихое, но гулкое, словно бы Жнец произносил слова внутри пустой грудной клетки, обтянутой кожей.  
\- Всё-таки не расслышал… Может..?  
\- Не может! – Жнец соскочил с надгробия и принялся нервно обрывать хвою с ближайшей ёлки, которая только-только пробилась к свету - она едва ли доставал ему до колен. – Причины останутся при мне.  
С такими перепадами настроения Жнец мог быть только подростком. Минуту назад почти угрожал – а теперь яростно наносит увечья местной флоре.  
Бригадир вновь покосился на костяную лапу на своём плече. Соблазн был так велик… А Жнец был так мал – никакого морального удовлетворения.  
\- И мне вовсе не неплохо живётся, знаешь ли. Я даже с кладбища выйти не могу, - Жнец поднялся, пнул кроссовкой подвернувший под ноги гриб и зашагал по тропинке меж надгробий, которая еле угадывалась среди травы. Туман тут же поглотил маленькую фигурку, и Бригадир, секунду подумав, отправился следом.  
Надо же, «дядя Миша». Такой смешной и такой угрюмый. Интересно, все Жнецы такие? Или только этот маленький выродок наделён особым даром?  
Да и поёт, засранец, просто удивительно. Словно при жизни учился.

***  
Глаза мёртвого джинна Мэпллэйра уже почти вернули свою прежнюю форму – только крошечные подпаленные шрамы на веках ещё остались. Кэйлина радостно сгребала в кучу ветхие куски верёвок, из которых вязались висельные петли. Окделл ругался, пытаясь отвязать особенно тонкую – но узел попался сработанный на славу. Кому-то повезло умереть быстро.  
Элис Макмиллан лихорадочно сдирал с ветки пеньковую перевязь и уговаривал себя не оглядываться. Позади дружным строем поднимались «висельники» - духи преступников, которые были привязаны к месту своей казни. Их огненные взгляды отлично чувствовались спиной.  
Скажи кто Элису, что в это воскресенье он убьёт инопланетянина – вернее, уже давно почившего духа – а после будет лазать по деревьям и отвязывать старые, почти незаметные в кронах верёвки, он бы поднял подобное утверждение на смех. Дополнительная порция хохота пришлась бы на ту часть, где упоминались мёртвая девушка и серый парень. Те ещё чудеса в перьях.  
Элису ещё никогда в жизни так сильно не хотелось оказаться рядом с родителями.  
До дома было всего несколько десятков метров, а он и шагу по направлению к нему не мог сделать. Ошеломительное везение.

3.  
Их было гораздо больше, чем можно было предположить – всего сто тридцать восемь штук, не считая парочки тех, что рассыпались прахом, едва их коснулись человеческие руки. Целый ворох верёвок – от соломенно-жёлтых до почерневших от старости – лежал теперь у ног Кэйлины Нод, которая медленно, покачиваясь на подошвах, пересчитывала трофеи. Нельзя было ошибиться, «висельники» выразились довольно чётко – все до единой петли должны были покинуть ветви вязов.  
\- Снова считает? – Элис устало заныл и откинул голову назад.  
Приближался закат. Птицы устремились поближе к высоким крышам, на окраину старого жилого района, и их резкие выкрики наполняли воздух. Солнце разливало по облакам красноту и синеву, перемешивая их до фиолетового, и небо постепенно теряло своей чистый голубой цвет. Каждодневное сражение подходило к концу: солнечная колесница исчезала во мраке небесного океана.  
\- И ты всегда был таким… - протянул Элис, пытаюсь подобрать слова. – ну, серым?  
За несколько часов отвязывания орудий убийства Макмиллан успел перейти на «ты». Наконец-то, а то Итан начинал чувствовать, что разница в возрасте между ними была не в один год, а в целое десятилетие.  
\- Нет, - Окделл чуть приподнял воротник кофты и обнял руками колени. – Недавно началось.  
\- Отчего?  
\- Кто бы ещё знал…  
\- Страшно?  
Страшно, хм. Хорошенькое слово для подобных вечеров. Что ещё чувствовать, когда глядишь на трёх деревянных монстров с петлями на шее, которые склонились над беззащитной девушкой? Казалось, она была так увлечена счётом, что вовсе их не замечала. От такого волосы на голове дыбом должны вставать.  
Что почувствовал шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, когда увидел на своей коже растущие серые пятна? Сколько ударов пропустило его сердце, когда он увидел, что глаза его побелели? Что вообще можно ощущать, когда тебя словно выжигают из Мироздания? Будто ты никому здесь не нужен?  
Окделл прислушался к себе. Страх был – несомненно – но он крошечным комочком съёжился в уголке. Балом правил трепет. Восхищение. Оно затапливало Итана с головой, и он, наверное, смог бы просидеть на заднем дворе дома Макмилланов вечность.  
\- Немного. Тебе?  
Парень фыркнул:  
\- Больше я в жизни ничего не испугаюсь.  
Это хорошо, подумалось Итану. Правильно, что он так думает. Пусть так, пусть он пока не представляет, каким может быть страх в своих худших проявлениях.  
Окделл знал. И, слава всему выборному составу небесного правительства, за то, что сейчас он об это не помнил. Ничего, кроме пауков. Кроме автомобильной дверцы. И белого потолка.  
\- …правда?  
\- Что? - Итан словно вышел из транса. Надо же, отключился настолько, что даже вопроса не услышал.  
\- Спрашиваю, это правда Кэйлинна Нод? Я теперь вспомнил, что читал о ней в газете… Кажется, давно. Она вроде бы как пришла на собственные похороны. Чудо, всё такое.  
\- О ней все забывают, - Окделл опёрся подбородком о колени. – И ты забудешь, наверное. Она живёт у родителей, а они помнят о её присутствии только тогда, когда она находится прямо перед ними.  
\- Вот ведь чёрт… Несладко ж ей приходится.  
Несладко… Интересно, как долго она к этому привыкала? Плакала ли? Проклинала ли судьбу? Винила ли Смерть?  
\- И что – она совсем не умирает? Даже если из пистолета пальнуть?  
\- В день нашего знакомства я нашёл её голову в коробке из-под макарон.  
Макмиллан замолк за целую минуту.  
\- Это почти суперсила. Как в комиксах.  
Серый мальчик усмехнулся. Ему вдруг очень захотелось сделать то, чего он не делал уже очень, очень давно. Похвастаться перед сверстником.  
Окделл огляделся и увидел неподалёку идеально подходящий для демонстрации предмет – чуть погнутый гвоздь, валяющийся в траве. Длиной никак не меньше пяти дюймов. Итан распластался по земле, дотянулся до гвоздя и со всей дури – так, чтобы Элис видел – всадил острие себе в руку.  
Гвоздь жалобно звякнул и погнулся. Звон был каким-то новеньким синдромом, но Окделл изрядно позабавился, увидев, что Макмиллан всё ещё умел удивляться.  
\- Какого..? Ни следа, вот дьявол!  
\- И не больно.  
Элис схватил парня за руку, повернул ладонью вверх, потом обратно – ни одной царапины.  
\- А вот это уже совершенно точно суперсила. Неуязвимый, - парнишка перевёл взгляд на Кэй, всё ещё считавшую верёвки. – и Неумирающая.  
\- Та ещё команда…  
\- Костюмы уже делаете?  
\- Эй, чем тебе моя куртяжка не угодила?  
\- Мне жаль прерывать ваше веселье, мальчики, но Ахоркадо* хочет кое-что обсудить с Элисом, - Кэйлина стояла рядом – и когда только подойти успела? – и вновь ловила ладонями пепел. – Только в глаза ей не смотри.  
\- Ахоркадо?... Постой… ей?  
\- Ну да, надо же было как-то её назвать – она тут единственная девушка, пусть порадуется.  
Улыбка у Нод была самой что ни на есть настоящей – и в сочетании с выжженными глазами смотрелась просто восхитительно.  
\- Я один не пойду, - замотал головой парень, косясь в сторону скрипящих «висельницов».  
\- Телохранители – на шаг позади, эхей! – Кэйлина рывком подняла Элиса с земли и подтолкнула его в сторону дриадов.  
\- Ахоркадо? Серьёзно?  
\- Не смотри на меня так, я в школе учила испанский!  
\- Заткнитесь оба, пожалуйста, у меня голова раскалывается. Это безумие какое-то… Точно! Может, я сплю? – Макмиллан ухватился за эту мысль как за соломинку – Итан с некоторой неприязнью узнал в нём себя.  
\- Вот и я на это надеялся… - прошептал Окделл так тихо, что Элис вряд ли его услышал.  
А потом заговорила Ахоркадо.

***  
Они пришли издалека.  
Их души были темнее первозданной ночи, а помыслы – такими же грязными, как подошвы их огромных сапог. Рогатые шлемы, крылатые мечи и горящие жаждой глаза выдавали в них тех, кто желал зла. С такими не церемонились – с таких сдирали шкуру живьём.  
Но на этот раз всё пошло иначе. Вихрь тёмных сил неизменно поглощал добро, ни один рогатый разбойник не предстал перед справедливым божьим судом. А тронный зал разбойничьего замка украшали черепа несчастных охотников за головами.  
В замке среди чёрных скал правила царица – преступная, как сам грех, и недоступная, как Брунгильда. Она направляла свою маленькую армию крепкой рукой и железной волей, и они сжигали деревни, убивали, грабили и насиловали.  
Пока не пришли те, другие. Тощие, не носящие оружия, в одежде цвета молодой листвы. Шарлатаны и бездельники, отправившие разбойников и их царицу на виселицу.

Элис – и откуда только силы взялись? – распахнул глаза и успел увидеть, как безвольные тела Итана и Кэй исчезают среди вымазанных в земле корней. Он закричал бы, если б хлёсткая ветвь не обернулась вокруг его головы. Макмиллан дёрнулся изо всех сил, выпутал руку и попытался прыгнуть, но корни обвили ноги и потянули обратно, во влажную темноту свежих могил.  
«Висельников» за домом Макмилланов теперь стало ещё больше: они выныривали из темноты под вязами по одному, выбирали петлю из той горки, что образовалась благодаря человеческим трудам, и ловко обёртывали её вокруг своей деревянной шеи.  
Повешенные преступники освобождали сами себя.

***  
Вопреки всяким ожиданиям, укрытием Жнеца был вовсе не склеп и не древняя крипта, а обычная, спаянная из производственных железок беседка с местами проржавевшим дном. Стены её увивали фиолетовые растения, а под самой крышей одиноко болталась пустая клетка с погнутой дверцей – словно кто-то с силой вырвал её, пытаясь подарить птице свободу. Или кого ещё могу держать в таких клетках… ящерицу? Хомячка?  
\- Стало быть, у тебя что-то осталось? Что-то… из той жизни? – Бригадиру пришлось чуть-чуть наклониться, чтобы не задеть края жестяной крыши. Тот, кто проектировал беседку, кажется, не посчитал, что сюда могут прийти взрослые. До чего же странными были иногда люди.  
Жнец не ответил – нырнул под лавочку, которую косо прибили к невесть откуда взявшемуся здесь пеньку – и запыхтел, расшвыривая какие-то вещи.  
Дядя Миша обвёл беседку взглядом и поймал себя на том, что не запомнил ни одной детали интерьера. Не могло же их не быть вовсе!  
Пенёк, злосчастная косая лавочка, ворох каких-то цветастых одеял, старые фотографии, пару книг на полке под потолком, что-то вроде… сковородки? Бригадир глянул на торчащие из-под лавки ноги – Жнец залез туда почти полностью – и вновь понял, что не может вспомнить ничего из того, что видел.  
Он и вправду, слишком редко сталкивался со Жнецами, чтобы знать, как именно они могут защищать свой дом. Даже такой, как беседка с… с… вот ведь чёрт! Со всем скарбом, что в ней есть.  
Через несколько минут, когда Бригадир заскучал настолько, что начал насвистывать «У Мэри был барашек»**, Жнец поднялся с пола и торжествующе улыбнулся. Сквозь копну чёрных волос белозубая улыбка смотрелась настоящим вызовом.  
\- Это ещё что… - Бьярндир осёкся на полуслове. Вещица, лежавшая на маленьких ладонях сопровождающего за грань, была несколько не тем, что ожидал увидеть Бригадир.  
Удачливые Жнецы могли захватить с собой ключ от дома, фотографию, золотые запонки или вешалку, удачливые привидения – своего душегуба, и даже клочок обоев или предсмертная записка смотрелись бы не слишком странно в этой похороненной в тумане беседке. Но красное кружевное бельё с узором в виде крошечных снежинок было… было…  
\- Это ты смог умыкнуть? – Бригадир для уверенности указал на кусочек ткани пальцем.  
Жнец приподнял одну бровь и кивнул.  
\- Из всего, что можно было забрать за грань, ты выбрал… это?  
Бригадир не удержался – ухмыльнулся, показав мощные клыки, и хохотнул.  
\- Чего ржёшь? Будто, когда умираешь, есть время подумать! – огрызнулся пацан и отвернулся от пытающегося не заржать в голос странника.  
\- Нет… хо… ну просто… хи-хи… просто…  
Пол пошатнулся. Загудела земля. Зов разлился в воздухе таким гулом, что Бригадир чуть не заткнул уши. Даже сквозь туман прошло, что ещё за дела?  
\- Ты чувствуешь?  
\- Да, - Жнец повернулся обратно и нахмурился. – Похоже, тебе надо идти.  
Или бежать. Да-да, бежать в данном случае – куда более подходящее занятие. Казалось, что если Бригадир прямо сейчас не припустит во весь опор, земля разверзнется, и Ад поглотит незадачливого распорядителя правды. Тут уж никакая любовь – ни жидкая, ни газообразная – не спасёт.  
Трусы Бьярндир выхватил их рук Жнеца уже на автомате – красная тряпочка беспомощно трепыхнулась и осела в пыльном кармане дырявого пальто. Об этом он подумает как-нибудь потом. После того, как найдёт несчастного, что так потерянно взывает о помощи. Хотя, судя по силе зова, их там как минимум пара десятков. Или же это парочка богов.

***  
Кэйлинн задыхалась – повсюду была земля, влажная, жирная и холодная, она проникала под одежду, в ноздри, в рот, в уши и в глаза… Девушку тянуло вниз – и она вдруг отчётливо вспомнила, какой тяжёлой была вода под Мостом Желаний. Её ледяное течение так же тянуло за собой – вперёд, туда, куда не ступала нога человека! В смерть и ко второй звезде направо, до самого утра!***  
Она умирала. Кэйлина Нод снова умирала, но на этот раз ей было по-настоящему страшно – потому что где-то совсем рядом умирали её глупые мальчишки. А они умели погибать по-настоящему.  
И во всём была виновата только она сама – мёртвая девочка, которая поверила мёртвым деревьям.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*ahorcado (исп.) – повешенный  
**детская английская песенка «Mary Had a Little Lamb»  
***фраза «Вторая звезда направо и до самого утра!» из «Питера Пена» Дж. Барри

4.  
Земля отказывалась их принимать.  
Красные, пурпурные, ярко-оранжевые нити пульсировали артериями и сердцами - два горящих, одно потухшее. Слишком чистая кровь, слишком непривычное питьё – не для «висельников» предназначены жизни их освободителей. Но разрытые, взрыхлённые корнями могилы не принимали их.  
Запертые в клетки деревянных рёбер, окружённые трескучими ветвями и преступным сознанием, Элис, Итан и Кэйлинн тонули в собственных снах.  
Элис видел птичку – маленькую и яркую, которая запуталась в кустах под окнами, а потом жила в клетке, под самым потолком. Она не умела петь, но сердце маленького мальчика трепетало от радости при виде пернатой пичуги. Только потом он узнал, что его радость была чужой неволей – самой настоящей тюрьмой.  
Отец любил рассказывать старую легенду – из мест далёких, как воды океана – о разбойниках, что жили в горах и умерли под древними вязами. Элис слушал её, разрисовывая цветными мелками стены, слушал, съедая очередную ложку «за папу», слушал, когда готовился ко сну. Слушал так часто, что забыл её.  
Разбойников прогнали шарлатаны, тощие и хитрые, как спасший Ирландию Рори*. Не так ли хитёр был и род Макмилланов? Корни легенды уходили вглубь гор, ветвились, заражали всё больше семей. Тайны «висельников», секреты малого народца и премудрости синих богов навсегда впечатались в буквы древнего имени. Макмилланы знали не многое, но всё, не по кусочкам, а сразу. Дед учил внука, а отец – правнука, и так было всегда. До той поры, когда дерево рода не вырубили и не пересадили на более ленивую землю.  
Родители Элиса не верили в дедушкины сказки. Они гостили в шумном курортном городке и пили текилу, пока их сын в исступлении царапал деревянные рёбра и выплёвывал комья влажной земли.  
Итан видел металлические переборки. Они кольцами вились вокруг, сужаясь, и он почти поверил, что клаустрофобия добралась и до него. Металл холодил кожу – и одновременно с тем не чувствовался вовсе, потому что привычка начала брать своё. Холода не существовало. Не существовало тепла. Итан отдал бы многое, чтобы не существовало и страха.  
Дверца, паутина и белый свет кружились в калейдоскопе, а маленький Итан, чьи волосы ещё были цвета мокрой пшеницы, старательно малевал подарок ко дню рождения Сары. Она должна была вернуться с минуты на минуту – убежала в магазин, оставив племянника дома – и Итан высовывал язык и досадливо пыхтел каждый раз, когда писал букву не в ту сторону. Пока Сара умирала в больничной палате, Итан проваливался в чей-то желудок. Он всё ещё верил, что Сара вернётся из магазина совсем скоро.  
Кэйлин видела Энтони Скалкера. Она могла видеть что угодно – от увлекательного опыта смерти до тёплых детских дней – но почему-то перед глазами маячила эта сутулая фигура, эти тёмные кудри и этот взгляд в пол. Наверное, никто, кроме Кэйлинны, не знал, что глаза у Энтони синие, как купленное на выпускной платье. Она ни на что не надеялась – она твёрдо знала, что Скалкер пойдёт туда с ней. А если не на выпускной – то хотя бы на любую из университетских вечеринок. Кэй пообещала себе, что обязательно с ним поговорит.  
И сейчас она видела его – у окна, в просторной аудитории на втором этаже, где преподавал профессор Уайми. И Энтони смотрел сквозь неё – потому что живые не видят мёртвых.  
Привыкни, Кэй. Ты должна идти дальше. Ты должна бросить супергеройский костюм и своего брата.  
Почувствуй и свою беспомощность. Как бы ты ни хотела уйти, ты не сможешь этого сделать – пока Смерти не надоест над тобой смеяться. Мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра, ты продолжаешь возвращаться для чего-то.  
Пока аудитория наполнялась студентами, а Мэридит Гриди рисовала на доске цветы, Кэйлинна умирала, как и сотни раз до этого. А Энтони Скалкер провожал её пустым взглядом.

Корни сплетались, ветви вздымались ввысь – за домом Макмилланов рос висельный лес, и поднявшийся ветер донёс до Золотой улицы тяжёлый запах пропитанной кровью земли. Келпи втянул ноздрями воздух и спрятался под выделенный ему клетчатый пледик. Призрачные коты на миг перестали гонять бабочек и зашипели. Игнес Фатуи заинтересованно замигали на окраине города.  
Царица затянула узел потуже и посмотрела на свою армию. Теперь – менее многочисленную, но более смертоносную. Их удел – искать горькую кровь и выпивать её до капли, но разве это не отдаёт весельем?  
«Висельники» загремели ветвями. Поднялся такой шум, словно над городом нависла бесшабашная гроза.

***  
Бригадир, остановившись у аккуратного домика с зелёной крышей, скрестил руки на груди и сощурил глаза. За черепом, на котором ярко горели старые символы, этого, конечно, не было видно.  
И как он сразу не догадался.  
Зов повис в воздухе искристой вуалью – как запах духов и как момент тишины перед выступлением оркестра. Фигуры на своих местах – дело за дирижёром. Ещё бы знать, на кого возложена эта непростая задача.  
Когтистая лапа легко скользнула в левую руку – вытянулись жилы, лениво побежали по ним кровь и слизь. Пальцы, прикрытые частью настоящей сущности дяди Миши, согнулись – этому Бригадир научился у Рабэ. Про него говорили, что он спас целый город ещё при настоящей жизни – но история распорядилась иначе, и теперь все заслуги приписывали каким-то гусям.** Рабэ на них не обиделся – но Бьярндир знал, как тот любит запекать гуся по праздникам. А праздник у Грайфа Рабэ был каждый день.  
Чёрные когти сомкнулись, и Бригадиру захотелось ринуться вперёд, как раньше – однако нынешняя физиология не слишком способствовала подобным порывам. Зато рычать получалось почти как прежде.  
«Висельников» было много – тех самых, несчастных, что умоляли Бригадира о грешной крови. Вчера они умирали от голода. Сегодня они хватили лишнего – для десерта места уже не найти. Ещё и собственного жреца утащили, ну что за дурной тон!

Лапа несла Бригадиру верную службу - ни один топор не сравнился бы с нею. А узлы и верёвки были такими непрочными – сами напрашивались на лезвие.  
В ушах у дяди Миши всё ещё звенел зов – громко, почти оглушая, и от того найти источник было ещё сложнее.  
А через пару минут Бьярндир порадовался, что не может посмотреть в глаза повешенным.

***  
Элис, Итан и Кэйлин видели сны и не могли проснуться. Они купались в воспоминаниях, царапая стенки камеры, построенной из прошлого, но «висельники» вновь обрели свою силу. Казалось бы, простая верёвка, простой узел, и ничего больше, но в каждом – забытая ярость и ключик от замка. Старые вязы в саду Макмилланов давали единственную тень, под которой могли появиться заключённые в дерево духи преступников. Теперь, с орудием своего убийства на шее, они могли свободно гулять под землёй.  
И странник, пришедший с севера, поймал их всех до единого.

В одном он был уверен абсолютно точно – с таким удобрением земля здесь либо не родит ничего, либо принесёт с собой дремучий лес размером с парочку больших гаражей. На этот раз не пьющий кровь и не выжигающий глаза – самый обычный лес, коих много вокруг Мэпллэйра.  
Туман с кладбища проявил недюжинное любопытство и заглянул во дворы домиков по Стоунвуд чейз. Он зазмеился над горстками пепла и развороченными телами «висельников», похожими на выкорчеванные пеньки, и постепенно таял у подножия нетронутых вязов. Бригадир сидел на траве и чистил пальцы от ожогов. Они прекрасно соскабливались с непривычного тела и с забавным звуком шлёпали на газон. Бьярндир морщился и клацал зубами, задевая особо болезненные участки.

Вытащить из «дриадов» людей не входило в его планы. Он, конечно, слышал зов, но никак не предполагал, что его могут издавать такие… такие… Во имя святой правды, да это были сопливые подростки! Парни – один щуплый, другой на удивление тяжёлый – были без сознания, а вот девушка сама схватилась за скользкие пальцы Бригадира и выломала парочку ветвей.  
И только когда она с ужасом уставилась на своего спасителя – тогда Бригадир понял, на кого нарвался.  
\- Кто ты, мать твою, такой? – после того, как поверила Ахоркадо, Кэйлинна разом растеряла свой дружелюбный настрой. Про «висельников» она не знала ничего, хоть и прожила в этом городке всю жизнь. И этого субъекта с медвежьим черепом на голове видела впервые в жизни. Он не внушал ни капли доверия – выглядел, на самом деле, ещё хуже, чем Ахоркадо.  
\- Девушка с пустой судьбой, надо же… - прошептал Бьярнлир.  
Рано. Ещё слишком рано. Потемневшие ленты судьбы не должны были крутить колесо, не могли приблизить момент, не стали бы… Значит, во всём виноват тот, другой. Ещё с целой лентой, не разорванной на куски острыми краями настоящей реальности.  
\- Что ты..?  
\- Я ожидал хотя бы «спасибо», мисс Нод.  
Она отшатнулась, как от удара. Странная девчонка. Ещё более нелепая в заляпанной кровью и грязью светлой одежде и растрёпанными волосами, в которых застревали стрелы закатного солнца. Недавно умершая, навсегда мёртвая, скользящая по чужим сознаниям, как тень.  
\- Боишься меня? Правильно. Это пригодится.  
Бьярндир поднялся и аккуратно водрузил своё когтистое оружие на плечо. Линии трикуэтры*** и листьев на черепе потускнели, готовые в любой момент исчезнуть, а красный свет солнца растворялся в чёрных пустых глазницах. Девушка видела его клыки – и готова была услышать правду. Услышать – но не принять. И потому дядя Миша подошёл к ней так близко, чтобы Кэйлин смогла увидеть другую, человеческую личину и крепко-крепко её обнял.  
Кэйлинна видела жилы и артерии, тянущиеся из огромной дыры на затылке мужчины – и одновременно с тем рыжие торчащие волосы, видела костяной шлем с клыками – и лицо с широкими скулами и выразительными глазами. Этот человек был как оптическая иллюзия, которые Кэй видела ещё маленькой девочкой. Висит портрет: посмотри на него слева – красивая молодая женщина с розой, зайди справа – скелет в платье и со змеёй в руках. Тогда она закричала и прижалась к папе, старательно отводя глаза. Теперь ей пришлось посмотреть страху в лицо.  
Бригадир отстранился, взял её за плечи и поймал её испуганный взгляд. Маска-череп и человеческое лицо с резкими чертами теперь наслаивались друг на друга, и Кэйлинна могла видеть их одновременно. Запёкшаяся кровь на потемневших волосах – и чистые медные пряди. Приплюснутые крылья носа – и тёмный прогал в звериной кости. Мёртвый зверь и человек, что-то большее, чем человек. Или что-то меньшее?  
От любого живого существа веяло силой. Даже от Кэйлин ею веяло. Этот же словно лишился чего-то важного, а потом получил замену – и девушка не могла понять, что было лучше. Был ли это выбор? Было ли это принуждение? Была ли это боль?  
\- Видишь? Стоит бояться, правда? – Бригадир ухмыльнулся и опустил руки.  
Взгляд Кэйлин скользнул вниз и вбок и в закатном моменте, словно созданном для правды, она произнесла:  
\- У тебя из кармана торчит женское бельё.  
Бригадир рассмеялся и затолкал вещь Жнеца подальше.  
Лучшего знакомства и не придумаешь.

***  
Он назвался дядей Мишей и не сказал, откуда ему столько известно. Впрочем, мало ли в Мэпллэйре тех, о ком нельзя толком рассказать? Кэйлин уже слышала шепотки мёртвых богов – может, она наконец-то научилась их видеть?  
Он был страшный и забавный – и он всех их спас.  
Истинное зло не спасает, даже если у него есть на то веские причины.  
А ещё от дяди Миши пахло любовью.

***  
Итан проснулся в своей постели – той самой, под которой прятал горы журналов с комиксами. Голова не гудела, тело не ломило, воспоминания не возвращались с болезненным скрипом, и парень с облегчением выдохнул. Сон. Как ему и хотелось всё это время… Или уже не хотелось?  
На старом электронном будильнике светилось «7:17». Жаль, что он не показывает день недели – похоже, пора прикупить новый. Итан влез в валяющиеся у кровати тапочки, выхватил из шкафа полотенце и пошлёпал в ванную.  
Там, у раковины, лежал чёрный пакет – раскрытый и наполненный деньгами. На зеркале кто-то оставил записку со стрелочкой и надписью «Первая супергеройская зарплата».  
И тогда Окделл окончательно проснулся.  
______________________________________________________________  
*ирландская легенда "Рори спасёт Ирландию!" http://ckazka.net/ireland13.php  
**имеется ввиду легенда о том, как гуси Рим спасли – громко кричали, когда начался пожар.  
***В бронзовом веке трикуэтра (трикветр) был одним из символов движения Солнца.


	5. История пятая. Танцуй, Кэйлин! (Dance, Kaylynn!)

1  
\- Повтори-ка ещё разок – кажется я немного не… - Итан неопределённо махнул рукой, предоставляя девушке шанс объясниться.  
Они сидели на веранде дома Нодов – мёртвая девочка и серый мальчик, два пятна на тёмном полотне Мэпллэйра. Кэй выскочила из дома в красном платье, которое, казалось, сшито из шторок – такого количества оборок Окделл не видел даже на праздничном торте. Старая водолазка с единорогом рядом с этим ворохом выглядела совсем блекло. Итан, конечно, теперь мог позволить себе прикупить парочку новых – чем они с Кэй и планировали заняться после завтрака.  
«Супергеройская зарплата», как её называла Кэйлинна, перепала и ей тоже – и она отказывалась сообщать, откуда могла взяться такая куча денег. Ладно, пусть не «куча» - совсем средняя месячная зарплата – но и не мелочь какая-нибудь! Итан смутно припоминал, что Элиза в то памятное воскресенье кинула в него чёрным пакетом – но разве у маленькой девочки могли быть такие деньги? Даже если она и копила.  
Кэй несколько часов потратила на то, чтобы убедить Окделла принять деньги – она поклялась, что деньги не краденые, не грязные и вообще, самые что ни на есть честные. Кажется, магазину братьев Лавре понадобится новый грузчик.

Девушка заправила за ухо прядь волос и терпеливо начала с самого начала – чтобы точно уж дойти до конца.  
Итан слушал про человека с двумя лицами, который и не являлся по сути человеком. Слушал про маску, которая была черепом, слушал про то, как их всех спасли. Хорошо, что и со вторым позвонившим «клиентом» всё было хорошо.

Элис был чрезвычайно рад проснуться в своей кровати и не обнаружить ни следа висельников. Сад Макмилланов был чист – насколько вообще может быть чисто после битвы, на котором танцевал Бригадир. Ничего больше не напоминало пареньку о закатной крови и треске оживших корней – кроме того, что ещё год он будет видеть кошмары, а после проснётся с въевшимся в руку кольцом чёрной коры. Дерево будет расти, опускаться всё ниже, к сути, проникать всё глубже, к костям и мышцам – и Элис Макмиллан, отмеченный печатью Ахоркадо, будет уходить в ночь, чтобы встретить чужие кошмары. Его мир преобразится после деревянной смерти, и наследие предков проснётся, потому что пропустило слишком много поколений. Хитрые горные жрецы, юркие и жилистые носители мудрости смерти затребуют своё: их не остановит океан, их не остановит время. Тех, кто познал тринадцать плотских смертей и тридцать три духовных, уже ничто не может остановить.  
Но до того момента, как Элис наденет широкополую шляпу, вырежет чётки и щит-трикуэтру, пройдёт много времени. Пока же Макмиллан не умел искать тайных троп и не проглатывал отбившихся от стаи спрайтов. Ему было пятнадцать, он был влюблён в свою учёбу и не хотел разочаровывать родителей.  
В конце концов, он может задвинуть подальше воспоминания о деревянных лицах без черт, сделать так, чтобы жили они только в его снах. Может даже забыть о сером мальчике с непробиваемой кожей и девочке, которая не могла умереть. Они ведь ничего не потребовали взамен. За то, что он так ничем и не отплатил Итану и Кэй, он долго не мог себя простить. Сколько раз собирался прийти, оставить под дверью пару сотен баксов, торт, хотя бы пару новеньких кроссовок – а в результате ничего. Адреса рядом с телефоном в газетной заметке, конечно, не было. Потом Элис потерял и номер. А через пару месяцев его семья переехала на юг, в Эшвуд – и благодарность Элиса так и не стала материальной.  
С Элисом пока всё было в порядке – и этого Итану было достаточно.

\- Хотел бы я этого парня увидеть, - хмыкнул, наконец, Окделл. Ему всё ещё слабо верилось в чудесное спасение – но, хэй это ж Мэпллэйр, здесь и не такое бывает!  
\- Чтобы поблагодарить?  
\- Чтобы узнать, как это он нас отыскал.  
\- Тебя и вправду это так сильно волнует?  
Окделл поправил очки – новые, которые он приобрёл с лотка на площади Кирхе. Они, как и предыдущая пара, очень ему не шли.  
\- Это странно. Нас ещё никто не спасал.  
\- Брось, Ит, рано или поздно это должно было случиться! Осень почти...  
Кэйлин вытянула руку, и на неё послушно опустился кленовый листок. Удивительно, как неумело и как трогательно она иногда пыталась перевести тему. А, может, и не пыталась вовсе – может, действительно потихоньку теряла рассудок.  
Прямо у крыльца дома Нодов рос клён – он был единственным деревом в округе, которое уже приобрело цвет пламени.  
До осени действительно оставалось несколько дней. Последний месяц лета, вместе с серыми открытиями, алыми тенями, ужасами, радостью и новыми знакомыми, потихоньку уходил, укладываясь на полочках в окделловской голове. Он теперь мог свыкнуться почти со всем. Скажи, что в Белом Доме теперь сидят марсиане, он бы почти не удивился.  
Уже пару недель он покрывался серым налётом и превращался в человека из стали* – жаль, летать не научился. Итан привык.  
Привык к розовому телефону, на который звонили встревоженные горожане, к мёртвому джинну, которая могла завалиться в его квартиру в любое время суток, к существам, в которых он даже верить не смел, и к силе, которая до сих пор ни разу его не подвела.  
Они с Кэй действительно хорошо сработались: девушка много знала об улицах Мэпллэйра и о его мистической плоти, а если не знала, то быстро находила тех, кто мог бы помочь. Ей нужен был друг – такой, чтобы не побоялся гоняться за тенями или прыгнуть в пасть туманному червю – она могла бы справиться и в одиночку, если б хотела. Мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра боялась сойти с ума.  
\- Не думаю, что он хотел нам зла. Зло не спасает, даже если ему что-то нужно.  
«Как раз наоборот,» - хотелось сказать Итану, но в следующую секунду Кэй толкнула его в ворох листьев и прежде, чем он успел отреагировать, крыша веранды рухнула вниз.  
Вместе с сердцем Итана.  
Он никогда к этому не привыкнет. Как вообще можно привыкнуть к смерти единственного человека, который относился к нему с пониманием и принимал его таким, каким он был? Брайан не в счёт, он так ни разу и не появился на горизонте после произошедшего с Лиз Ольсен – а ведь мог хотя бы поблагодарить. В том парке он просто схватил девушку на руки и кинулся в больницу. Брайан оглянулся тогда, но лучше бы не делал этого – в глазах его плескался страх. И тишина.  
Откинув в сторону переломанную балку, Окделл вытянул девушку из-под обломков древесины.  
Щепка размером с маленький ножик из кофейного набора торчала прямо из шеи Кэйлин – к её остекленевшему взгляду медленно возвращалась осмысленность.  
\- Такое платье загублено, сама же шила… - обиженно пробурчала мисс Нод, вытаскивая ногу из-под черепицы. Гвозди оставили на коже глубокие царапины, из-за деревяшки девушка немного булькала, но, похоже, её это почти не волновало. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Это мой вопрос! Кэй, мне бы ничего не сделалось, какого чёрта?  
\- Рефлексы, - она улыбнулась и провела языком по зубам. – Все целы, надо же!  
\- Не представляете, как меня это радует, - вздохнул совсем рядом хрипловатый голос, от которого по спине прокатился холодок.  
Итан и Кэйлин одновременно повернули головы – на остатках веранды сидел дядя Миша. В коричневом пальто, растянутых штанах, пыльных сапогах и ярком бирюзовом плаще. В черепе – для Кэйлинны, в клетчатом берете с козырьком – для Окделла.  
\- Ты! – парень мгновенно вспомнил бомжа из того солнечного дня, когда они отправились искать Лиз Ольсен. Тогда показалось, что он за ним следит – получается, так оно и было?  
\- Я! – радостно отозвался Бригадир, поднимаясь с колен и раскидывая руки в стороны, словно собирался обниматься.  
\- Дядя Миша, здрасьте! – Кэй схватилась за край платья и присела в полушутливом поклоне. Похоже, её дружелюбие всё-таки не сменилось подозрительностью. Или это был отголосок всё того же безумия. Не имеет значения. Кэйлин – это Кэйлин, какой бы ни была.  
\- Леди, - Бригадир приложил руку к вороту и поклонился в ответ.  
Итан в два счёта преодолел расстояние до рыжего хмыря в поношенной одежде и схватил его за грудки. Чёрт, это было куда сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Словно попал в сумасшедший сон Алисы – и теперь приходится играть по его правилам.  
Мэпллэйр и был этим сном, похоже. Стоило принимать всё: от мстительных древесных духов до таких вот бомжеватых спасителей.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Бригадир, казалось, ничуть не смутился. - Меня дядей Мишей зовут. Тебя?  
\- Он Итан – и, Итан, будь добр, отпусти его, - руки, кое-где ещё покрытые кровью, мягко легли на серые кулаки. Окделл тут же их разжал.  
\- Всегда такой дерзкий? – дядя Миша картинно стряхнул с пальто несуществующие пылинки.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это не ты обрушил крышу.  
\- Позвольте, - мужчина скрестил руки на груди. – И чем же я заслужил такое недоверие?  
Итан фыркнул, явно не собираясь отвечать на этот вопрос. Этот парень, хоть и походил на героя комикса – но не на самого располагающего к себе. Такой мог быть серийным убийцей или помешанным на справедливости психопатом. Конечно, были и ещё варианты – щедрые, мэпллэйровские. Дух, бог, монстр из легенд – на выбор.  
\- О, я понял! – Бригадир всплеснул руками. – Мол, «что это за хмырь, который появляется сразу после того, как нам грозит опасность»? Я угадал?  
Окделл зыркнул на мужчину – сквозь тёмные очки этого не было видно – но дядя Миша тут заухмылялся.  
\- Угадал, стало быть… Первое, - Бригадир поднял вверх указательный палец. – считайте, что я альтруист. Работа у меня такая – сеять добро и причинять спасение. Или хобби…. В общем, перейдём ко второму.  
Он разогнул ещё один палец и замер.  
\- Оооо…. А это интересно!

Мужчина развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, припал к земле – ладонями и коленями – и потряс головой.  
Взрослый мужик на четвереньках, что-то вынюхивающий, как самый настоящий пёс, был неожиданнее, чем живые тени – в этом Итан успел убедиться тут же. Раздражение – и некая толика подозрений – куда-то улетучилось, стоило только этому «дядя Мише» зарычать и со всех ног броситься в сторону Берри-роуд.

***  
Бригадиру было даже немного стыдно – это ему-то, говорящему правду, тому, кто одним словом мог поставить на место даже ткачиху судеб! – но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Запах был таким манящим, таким невероятным, что он совсем ошалел от счастья. Может, в этом частично была виновата до сих пор не выветрившаяся любовь. Может, слишком долгое бездействие. Может, что-то ещё.  
Знакомство с серым парнем, от которого правду пока надо было скрывать, прошло не так хорошо, как с мёртвой девушкой. Везде были своим закавыки: красное бельё Жнеца или вот, умопомрачительный запах и, как следствие, забег на всех четырёх.  
Зов этих двоих сам по себе тоже сводил с ума – он тряс землю и заставлял стонать металл. Уже во второй раз – а ведь Бригадир как раз решил держаться пока подальше от пустых судеб. Не тут-то было – перед таким зовом устоять было невозможно. Как и перед разлившимся по городу запахом.  
Такой аромат мог источать только недавно умерший бог.  
________________________________  
*человек из стали – Супермен. Ну, вдруг кто не знает. =)

2  
пояснялка: первоначально Грайф Рабэ должен был быть Бригадиром. Но в результате он расхотел. XD

Как-то так вышло, что они побежали следом.  
Подобному поступку должно было быть рациональное объяснение – хоть какое-нибудь, отличное от «так вышло» - но Итан не смог придумать ни одного за то время, пока они с Кэйлин изображали олимпийских спринтеров. Дядя Миша бегал очень быстро. Возможно, дело было в том, что проделывал он всё это на четвереньках. Пусть даже в плаще и разношенных сапогах. Окделл даже в своих фирменных детских «Фэйк», которые давно уже были ему малы, ни за что бы не угнался за Бригадиром. Зверский бег, иначе и не назовёшь.  
\- Куда он делся? – Кэй, казалось, не запыхалась вовсе. А дышала ли она взаправду? Может, привычка? С другой стороны, кровь циркулирует по её жилам.. ведь так? Итан никогда этим не интересовался. Даже не задумывался – для него мисс Нод была слишком живой.  
\- Кажется… - парень наклонился, переводя дыхание. – Дальше, к мосту.

Берри-роуд никуда не вела.  
Некоторые улицы Мэпллэйра вели к церкви, другие – к бару или библиотеке, третьи – к огромным неприятностям. А иные не вели никуда.  
Их было три или четыре – улицы, которые заканчивались не тупиком, не рекой и даже не забором, за которым ютилась помойка. Они, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, упирались в никуда.  
Дойдя до определённого места на подобной улице, можно было обнаружить себя на шоссе. Или в соседнем штате. То были эдакие «Дороти-мы-больше-не-в-Канзасе»-улицы. Место им в ковбойских стойбищах, а не в маленьких мрачных городах.  
Мост служил Берри-роуд продолжением. Если бы детишки в Мэпллэйре обладали более развитым воображением, они бы живо представили, что под таким мостом непременно должны были жить тролли. Они и жили. До тех пор, пока Грайф Рабэ не потанцевал на их каменных костях.  
Грайф не планировал оставаться в городе – честно говоря, его гораздо больше привлекали открытые пространства. Ну или что-то вроде колокольни. Единственная высотка Мэпллэйра уже давным-давно сгорела, и Рабэ, пыльным ветром пройдясь по улицам, направился было дальше на юг. Поговаривали, в южных прериях было. Чем поживиться.  
Остановило Грайфа любопытство. Когда живёшь тысячи лет, это чувство - единственное, что ещё может удержать тебя в реальности, покуда «Титаник» разума не наткнётся на айсберг. Мэпллэйр в этом плане был уютной северной пристанью с дешёвыми гостиницами и готовыми на всё девочками из-за угла.  
Если бы в тот день Рабэ сказали, как бесславно он закончит своё существование, повелитель воронов и несчастных случаев ни за что бы не свил гнездо за Мостом Желаний. Он бы ни минуты более не оставался в этом городе – очень уж суеверный был. Даже с троллями разбирался традиционно – через кулаки и загадки, пуская перья в глаза.  
Вот именно, детки, был. В прошедшем времени. Теперь Грайф уже не прикинется вороном и не постучит в чьи-нибудь двери, прокаркав «Никогда!».* Не полакомится останками нежных-нежных наяд. И не расправит крылья, ловя в них темноту ночи.  
Грайф Рабэ был богом.  
Того и этого, всего по чуть-чуть. Он собирал бесхозные вещи, как сорока – только для того, чтобы иметь хоть какие-нибудь атрибуты. Проблема богов зачастую состоит не в количестве верующих – а в тех вещах, которые готовы были хранить в себе частицу поклонения. Поговаривали, в некоторых странах божества частенько привязывались к камням у дороги, к деревьям и к святилищам – но Рабэ не мог себе этого позволить. Если у тебя есть крылья, ни за что не усидишь на месте. Птица не может не летать, если размах позволяет. К тому же, приходилось постоянно подкармливать любопытство. Для Грайфа оно было почти что наркотиком – как для иных людей бывают толчёные останки животных или поддельная пыльца фей.  
Конечно, у мелкого чёрного божка было множество вариантов: он пробовал таскать амулеты, посвящённые ему, на шее, складывал их в капищах, во временных пристанищах… За тысячу с небольшим лет накопилось изрядное количество барахла. Кое-то быстро превращалось в пыль, кое-что сохранялось дольше – коллекция росла, протягивая за собой хвост из древней пыли. Иногда казалось, что Рабэ пришёл конец – как тогда, в неблагодарное начало века, когда люди слишком заботились о самих себе и совсем забыли о богах. Грайф выжил, благодаря музыке – он прикарманил только зародившийся стиль, на который ещё никто не позарился. Музыка эта пережила несколько десятилетий, и это вполне устраивало благодарного бога. В коллекцию добавилось несколько пластинок и маленькая губная гармошка с неумелым изображением ворона.  
Сегодня треснула последняя банка, которая ещё хранила в себе крохи веры в вороньего бога. Какая-то старушка хранила в ней пуговицы – все они были когда-то глазами игрушечных животных – и верила, что за душами этих зверюшек прилетает щеголеватый ангел с клювом и хвостом. Этот образ был последним воплощением, которое Грайф Рабэ успел присвоить.  
Он испустил дух неподалёку от того места, где жил – на краю дороги, утопавшей в колючках и высокой траве. Не было ничего драматичного – ни света с небес, ни явления мстительных духов, которым когда-то насолил пернатый бог, ни даже раскатов грома. Грайф Рабэ, худой, невысокий, в чёрном плаще и парадной маске чумного доктора пытался поймать попутку до площади Кирхе. Его мутило, и тот путь, который предстояло пройти пешком, казался ему лестницей в Преисподнюю. В которую он, кстати, не верил.  
Маску, естественно, не мог заметить никто из водителей – Рабэ носил её по старой памяти. Когда-то он был так силён, что ходил крыло об руку с величественной женщиной, держащей в страхе множество народов. Она походила на Смерть, которая для каждого являлась под разным обличьем – но, конечно, вовсе ею не была. Грайф гордился своими связями. Он сам придумал эту маску – нацепил однажды на голову, чем рассмешил свою спутницу до слёз. Кажется, она даже начала звать доктора.  
У Чумы было прелестное чувство юмора. И ценил его, кажется, только Грайф Рабэ, владыка мусорных куч и падальщиков.  
Бьрндир опустился на одно колено перед кучей чёрных тряпок, из которых торчали тлеющие перья.  
\- Вот это и называется «сгорел на работе», - Бригадир взялся за клюв и перевернул чумную маску – в ней горстками собиралась чёрная вязкая жидкость.  
Одно дело – по следам чудесного запаха смерти пойти на зов собственной жажды, и совсем другое – найти мёртвым того, кто когда-то научил тебя ходить. Забавно. Орсо, наверное, сейчас злобно хихикает где-то в своей пещере судьбы.  
Дядя Миша вздохнул и поднёс маску ко рту.

***  
Это было плохой идеей.  
Если бы Итан вспомнил, он бы не помчался к бетонным перекладинам моста. Если бы он увидел выражение лица Кэй, он хотя бы притормозил.  
Не случилось ни того и ни другого – Окделл вбежал на Мост Желаний и схватился за перила, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
\- Знаешь… я… начинаю… ухууууууу…. думать… - после каждого слова Итан делал резкий и шумный вдох. – что… зря… я… сразу…мхэээ…  
Окделл опёрся на бетонный блок и посмотрел на Кэйлин. Которая стояла у границы моста с дорогой и смотрела на эту самую границу, как на ядовитую змею.  
\- Кэй?  
\- Рушить мосты – это как строить мосты, только наоборот, - прошептала девушка, сжимая пальцами подол красного платья. – Раз смерть, два смерть, три – смотреть…  
\- Кэй! – Итан повысил голос – он видел, как шевелятся губы подруги, и, чёрт побери, это было до ужаса жутко.  
\- Пять – смерть опять, шесть – смерть, потом семь раз отрезать и в восьмой – отмерить…  
Уши словно заложило ватой. Мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра не видела ничего, кроме чуть пострескавшего асфальта прямо под своими ногами – и, кажется, развязанных шнурков…  
\- Кэй!  
Девушка подняла голову – и успела сделать пару шагов навстречу Окделлу и развернуть его спиной к городу. Витой штырь с ограждения угодил прямо ей в затылок.

Это уже было слишком.  
Итан держал её за плечи – удивительную мёртвую девочку, изо рта которой лилась кровь.  
\- Ну вот, - раздражённо прохрипела мисс Нод, вытирая подбородок. – Всё-таки зашла.  
И только тогда Итан вспомнил, как именно умерла Кэйлина в первый раз.  
\- Это что… тот самый мост? – Окделл, хоть у него и дрожали руки, пропустил вопрос о том, всё ли у подруги в порядке – и она была ему безумно благодарна за это.  
\- Как бы, - снова пробулькала Кэй. Не пришлось бы ей булькать каждый день – нехорошая привычка. Второй раз за один день.  
\- Ох, - только и смог ответить серый мальчик, отшвыривая проржавевший штырь подальше, в кусты у дороги.  
Хрустнула челюсть – Кэйлинн привычным уже движением руки поправила кость.  
\- На этот раз парочки зубов всё-таки не хватает… Они так забавно растут! – девушка улыбнулась, и Итан убедился в правдивости её слов. Кости выправлялись на глазах – поднимались, как тесто на дрожжах.  
\- Раз мы упустили дядю Мишу… Может, по магазинам? – мисс Нод пригладила волосы на затылке и, как ни в чём ни бывало, зашагала по асфальтированной дороге. – Или всё-таки попробуем его поискать?  
\- Кэй… Господи, Кэй, ты… - Окделл провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их.  
\- Ты делаешь так каждый раз, когда волнуешься или не знаешь, как поступить…. Тогда выбираю я! – она даже подпрыгнула на месте – видимо, предвкушая возможность выбора.  
\- А ТЫ не волнуешься? – парень вздохнул. – Я имею в виду… Для тебя это всё уже в привычку вошло, но… Тебе не кажется, что…  
\- Два раза – это совпадение, - пробурчала себе под нос Кэй, увлечённо отрывая заусенец.  
\- Что, прости?

А потом из кустов появился Бригадир в своём нелепом бирюзовом шарфе.

\- О, я вас нашёл! – он растянул губы в улыбке. - Леди, дорогая, мне кажется, или на Вас прибавилось крови?  
\- Ты! – Итан тут же превратил свою тревогу в недовольство и снова принялся наступать на Бригадира. – Что это ты устроил?  
\- И тот же спектакль… Да сколько можно повторять, что я проходящий мимо альтру… Слышите? – мужчина поднял взгляд и сделал вид, будто прислушивается.  
\- Нет уж, второй раз у тебя это не пройдёт! – рявкнул Окделл, подходя вплотную к Бригадиру. – И чем от тебя тащит? Словно дохлая крыса…  
\- Попрошу не отзываться о моём наставнике в подобном тоне.  
\- Что-ч…  
В ту же секунду раздался выстрел. Дядя Миша обернулся так быстро, что чуть не сломал шею – Итан же и так прекрасно видел, как Кэйлинн оседает на землю, одновременно с тем вытаскивая из груди пулю.  
\- Успела, - проговаривает девушка, смотрит на блестящий цилиндрик, зажатый меж пальцев и падает на асфальт.  
Слишком часто умирать – вредно для здоровья. Даже для того подобия здоровья, которое есть у мисс Нод.  
Стрелка прекрасно видно – он высокий, широкоплечий и похож на вышибалу из клуба. Бригадир догоняет его в несколько прыжков и поднимает за шкирку, как котёнка.  
\- Чего с ним сделать? – орёт Бригадир, удивляясь, как так вышло, что он вдруг принялся по-настоящему защищать этих детишек.  
Итан не отвечает до тех пор, пока Кэйлин не открывает глаза.  
\- Бум-с, - произносит она.- Три – уже не совпадение. Он целился в тебя.  
«В серого неуязвимого мальчика» продолжает мурлыкать Кэйлина, наматывая на палец кусочек красного кружева.  
Окделл понимает, что его настигло прошлое – как всегда оно настигает героев любимых им комиксов. Вот только до сего момента он надеялся на подобные приключения только в своих мечтах – теперь, когда его пытаются убрать таким открытым способом, пожалуй, стоит начать бояться.  
Итану очень хочется поговорить с тётей Сарой – но её уже нет. Есть только мёртвая девочка, которая, не задумываясь, прыгает под пули и штыри, и бомж, умеющий бегать на четвереньках.  
И точно – словно они все сошли со страниц дешёвого комикса.  
_____________________________________________________  
*отсылка к стихотворению Эдгара По «Ворон»

3  
Стрелявший ничего не знал. По крайней мере, уверял, что ничего не знает – и Итан склонен был ему поверить.  
«Бугай» попытался описать человека, всучившего ему пистолет, но получалось плохо. Поначалу он говорил про высокого худого перца, похожего на палочника, потом про типа, которого можно было назвать «сеньором Помидором», а через минуту испуганно таращился на дядю Мишу и орал что-то про инопланетян. Он был психопатом. Самым что ни на есть настоящим. Таких в Мэпллэйре должно было быть предостаточно, и Окделл был удивлён скорее тому факту, что они не встретили настоящего сумасшедшего раньше. Мистер Петерсон был немножко не в счёт.  
\- Толку от него… - сокрушённо покачал головой Бригадир, отпустив стрелка, который вдруг начал рыдать и ползать по асфальту. – Даже мне ничего не добиться, а я, вроде бы, не лыком шит. Для сумасшедших правда всегда выглядит не так, как должна.  
Кэйлина так и сидела посреди дороги в луже собственной крови – словно примагнитилась. Итан пытался поднять её, но она тянула его вниз, и, в конце концов, он сдался, сев рядом. Девушку била дрожь.  
Бригадир присел, расправив пальто – опустился тяжело, будто бы ноги затекли – и уставился на засланного – или случайного, если принять во внимание явное безумие - убийцу, изображавшего червя.  
\- И кто из нас ещё всякую хрень подстраивает? Разве я?  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Итан, баюкая Кэй, декламирующую «Бармаглота».*  
\- И, знаешь, надо бы поза…  
Бригадир снова осёкся на полуслове. Он принюхался, качнул головой и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Засиделся я, - он сунул в руку Итана пистолет и большими скачками ринулся в кусты.  
Запели полицейские сирены. В домах наверняка слышали выстрел.  
Окделл размахнулся, швырнул пистолет в реку и принялся уговаривать Кэйлинн подняться.  
Когда у моста остановилась чёрно-белая машина стражей правопорядка, на дороге остался только катавшийся по асфальту шкафоподобный псих.

***  
Мальчишка не просто выжил. Всемогущая наука, этот тараканишка всё-таки получился. Лабораторная мышь не откинула лапки. Чёртовы защитники прав животных, чёртова их облава. Они не могли выбрать день лучше.  
Каково было этим хиппарям, когда вместо несчастных измазанных помадой обезьянок они нашли неудавшиеся эксперименты доктора Скальпеля. Доктора «я-единственный-и-неповторимый-гений», светлейшего ума техносити.  
Некоторые из них уже успели рассыпаться в пыль, другие были ещё живы, но уже теряли рассудок и свой прежний облик, третьи умоляли о смерти. И был, конечно, мальчишка.  
Чудесная, сказочная авария! Она случилась так вовремя. Она перетянула нитку судьбы в нужном месте, она сместила нужные позвонки и перебила нужные нервы. Доктор чувствовал себя так, словно Санта вдруг вспомнил обо всех задолженных подарках. Настоящее Рождество! Только без имбирного печенья.  
Всё подходило: каждая цепочка, каждая схема, группа крови и даже цвет глаз. Выкрасть никому ненужный полутруп было делом совсем плёвым. Почесать нужным людям спинки, помахать перед их глазами «взрослыми» конфетами – и сиротку с идиопатической невропатией прикатывают хоть к вам в дом. На каталке – как на блюдечке.  
Слишком много было ошибок. Взрослые, выписанные из тюремных колоний, погибали почти сразу же, в большинстве случаев от отравления. Дети превращались в то, что уже никогда нельзя было назвать человеком. Женщины переносили инъекции легче - но почти всегда откидывались на пересадке. А потом – такой подарок судьбы.  
В этот раз они были почти уверены в успехе. Никаких проволочек: инъекции прижились, ткани наложились на первоначальный каркас почти идеально… И как никому раньше не пришло это в голову! Людей с той же атрофированностью нервов, что и у мальчишки, было не так уж и много – но при желании их можно было отыскать.  
Найти можно лишь то, что ищешь – а никто и не подумал об идиопатии.  
А потом пришли защитнички: с краской, газом и оружием. Они, подобно ничего не соображающим варварам древности, разгромили лабораторию и навсегда окончили карьеру гениального доктора. Сломали почти все гениальные пальцы.  
Ни один психотерапевт не признал его вменяемым. Доктора заперли в больнице.  
Но теперь… Теперь, когда он смог отыскать след этой потаскушки Сары, укравшей его творение, всё снова придёт в норму.  
Все картины, нарисованные доктором в больнице, он собственноручно сжёг. Все керамические поделки с огромным удовольствием разбил. Мания уничтожать то, что создавали его ныне изуродованные руки, стала смыслом его жизни.  
И мальчишка – недоделанный, незавершённый, неидеальный…. Не было ничего, что доктор хотел бы уничтожить так сильно.  
Из-за этой противной девчонки в ярком тряпье ничего не вышло.  
Она выглядела как кукла – и, может, была ею. Доктор видел, как она вынимала из горла щепки, из затылка – металлический штырь, а из груди – пулю. Последняя предназначалась мальчишке, но и тут эта чертовка его опередила.  
У доктора было ещё множество сумасшедших, готовых выбежать на улицу с ружьями. И желание уничтожить серого мальчика было слишком сильно.  
Встреча с Брайаном на крыльце перед крохотной квартирой Сары тоже была подарком судьбы.

Брайан Лавре хотел… чёрт, ну для начала извиниться. Он плохо представлял, что будет дальше – ведь зависело это не от него, а от Итана. Если Окделл скажет что-то вроде «Пшёл к чёрту», Брайан не обидится. В конце концов, это не Итан игнорировал друга последние несколько недель, и не он уже несколько десятков раз, листая список контактов в телефоне, долго зависал над номером, шедшим сразу за «Изольдой (пркх.)». Как только Брайан убедился, что телефонный звонок – это не только непосильно, но ещё и слишком поверхностно, он пришёл сюда, на крошечную улочку в западном Мэпллэйре, которая пропахла рыбой, дымом и солью. По иронии судьбы, дом, в котором ютилась квартира Итана, своей серостью очень походил на хозяина.  
На ступени кто-то нанёс песка, и он хрустнул под ногами Брайана. Он постучался в дверь, заглянул в окно – без особой надежды застать хозяина дома – ринулся обратно, на спасительную лужайку с кривоватым садовым гномом. Если бы Брайан не знал, он бы подумал, что Сара сама слепила эту дрянь. На самом деле была виновата распродажа в «Оллмарте»**.  
Брайан приходил сюда уже в пятый – или шестой – раз. И каждый раз позорно сбегал.  
Ещё раз кинув взгляд на хитро прищурившегося гнома, мистер Лавре решил, что с него довольно беготни. В конце концов, когда-нибудь Итан вернётся домой.  
Когда над головой Брайана раздалось «Не Итана ли ждёте?», парень ещё не знал, что попала в очередной виток красочных итановских приключений.

***  
Кто-то загадывал желания.  
Теперь Кэйлинн чувствовала их: во рту появлялся такой привычный уже привкус крови, и девушка понимала, что скоро умрёт. Эти желания были какими-то неправильными, они словно пытались вывернуться наизнанку и прыгнуть выше головы. Ощущения от них были такими, словно они уже исполнены, и вместе с тем никак не могли прийти к завершению. Это были желания, у которых не получалось исполниться – но мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра всё равно за них платила.  
Они с Итаном сидели на лавочке в парке, и было в этом что-то от дежа-вю. Солнечный день, немного прохладный – словно напоминал о наступающей осени – и застывающая кровь на платье. Не только на платье – водолазка Окделла тоже была безнадёжно испорчена. Им бы по-хорошему, пойти да переодеться, но они словно и вовсе об этом позабыли.  
Они оставили того, кто всадил в Кэйлинн пулю, на дороге. Оставили больного человека. Оставили того, кто мог быть связан с… Итан всё ещё не мог поверить, что кому-то всерьёз могла быть выгодна его смерть. Да у него и друзей-то толком нет, не то что врагов!  
\- Он знает… - прошептала Кэй, положив голову на изогнутую спинку скамьи.  
\- Ты что-то сказала?  
\- Я…  
Зазвонил телефон. Розовый со стразами – то, что можно было считать рабочим. Итан глянул на дисплей и застыл – такого он точно никак не ожидал.  
\- Ответь же, ну! – Кэйлинна, увидев колебания друга, выхватила мобильник из его рук, раскрыла его и поднесла к уху парню.  
\- Да?  
\- Итан Окделл?  
Голос, звучавший по ту сторону трубки, показался парню знакомым… Словно бы он уже слышал его по телевизору. Или во сне.  
Мобильный обманул его – никакой это был не Брайан. Голос был старше и тоньше, словно принадлежал привидению или библиотекарской тени.  
\- Откуда у Вас этот телефон?  
\- Оттуда же, откуда твоя кожа, Итан. Я его украл.  
Тонкая игла аккурат между глаз. Яркая вспышка на страницах комикса. Резкий выдох и медленный-медленный вдох.  
\- Если… - начал было Окделл, но голос по ту сторону его тут же перебил.  
\- Мальчик мой, давай-ка вместе помолимся за спасение твоей души. В женском племени – корень зла, не приноси змею в святое место. Мы тебя ждём.  
Короткие гудки возвестили об окончании разговора.  
\- Кэй, думаю, тебе стоит пойти домой.  
\- Мммм? – девушка мотала ногами, прижимая платье к краю скамейки, будто и вовсе ничего не заметила. – Зачем это?  
\- Нужно забежать в магазинчик… Ну, помнишь, к макаронам, и… - начал вдохновенно врать Итан, но тут Кэйлина словно вышла из оцепенения.  
\- Стоп-стоп! Никуда я не пойду! Тебя же пытаются… - она красноречиво провела пальцем по шее.  
«Всё равно не смогут», - подумал Итан, вспомнив, как разлетелся на кусочки нож мистера Петерсона, но вслух сказал:  
\- Да меня ничем не возьмёшь. Я ж как долбанный Супермен.  
Вот оно. Мистер Итан, не раздулось ли ваше самомнение?  
\- Сходи домой, надо же как-то объяснить, что случилось с верандой.  
Кэйлинн склонила голову набок, секунду попялилась в пространство, а потом согласно закивала головой:  
\- Заодно забегу к Элизабет, расскажу ей про дядю Мишу. Интересно, он уже мёртвый или нет, раз ты его тоже видишь?  
Кэйлина Нод была совсем-совсем не в порядке, но прямо сейчас Итану придётся закрыть на это глаза.  
Смутно знакомый голос упомянул его кожу. Сказал, что Итан её украл. И он хотел узнать, есть ли в этой чуши хоть доля правды.  
Мэпллэйр был странным настолько, насколько не был устойчив любой разум из тех, чьи судьбы белыми лентами тянулись в пещере у паучихи Орсо. Можно было не замечать того, что творилось прямо у тебя под носом и дальше жить спокойно, забывая любую противоестественную мелочь. Можно было с головой окунуться в самое око мистической бури, поплыть по бушующим волнам потерявшейся логики и причалить на самых странных берегах. Песок на них неизменно серый.  
Но совершенно невозможно остаться в подвешенном состоянии. Либо оставайся чистой белой лентой, либо опускайся вниз пеплом, смешивайся с предыдущими смельчаками и варись в общем котле.  
Лента Итана, похоже, начала провисать. А теперь его догоняло собственное прошлое.

Что, если он вовсе не Супермен?  
___________________________________________________________________________  
*стихотворение из сказки Л. Кэрролла «Алиса в Зазеркалье»  
**торговая сеть «Уоллмарт» является одной из крупнейших сетей супермаркетов по ту сторону Атлантического океана. Моя дань уважения и издёвка одновременно – за все те часы, проведённые в очередях и в отделе игрушек. А гномы там и в самом деле стрёмные.

4.  
Руки его дрожали. Дрожали постоянно, независимо от того, держал ли он изуродованными пальцами вилку или скальпель, за виртуозное использование которого и получил свою кличку.  
Из-за дрожи было сложно закинуть вихрастого мальчишку за алтарь – и ещё сложнее было набрать нужный номер на крохотном новомодном мобильнике. Доктор сотню раз проклял прогресс, которому поклонялся, а потом опустился на пол и стал ждать.  
В груди словно расцвёл огненный цветок. Как было приятно услышать немного нервный и испуганный голос мальчишки, который кричал под белым светом лабораторных ламп. Даже идиопатия, даже заржавевшие нервы не спасли его от боли, которая острыми коготками вцеплялась в каждую клеточку кожи. Волокна паутины ложились ровно, как паззл. Доктора ободряюще улыбались друг друга сквозь маски. Кожа выписанного чуть ли не из морга сиротки стремительно белела, словно покрывалась инеем, а потом всё залило краской… Доктор сжал край холодной ступени и раздосадовано скрипнул зубами. Проклятые защитники животных! Проклятая Сара!  
Он вскочил с места и с силой пнул ближайший подсвечник. Конструкция зашаталась и осыпала потёртый ковёр восковыми палочками. Мелкая церквушка под сенью болотного леса уже давно служила пристанищем для ветров, а не для людей. Здесь никто и никого не будет искать. Здесь можно вволю попинать подсвечники и поговорить со своим прошлым.  
Доктор видел Итана только издалека и всего пару раз. Единственное, что можно было сказать о парнишке с точностью: он не любил, когда кто-то смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Эти тёмные очки, самая примитивная защита! Кожа его на вид была куда болезненнее, чем хотелось бы, но это Скальпеля вовсе не удивило. Ведь по сути, кожа эта и не принадлежала тому, кто её носил. Она была мечтой.  
Мечтой целой группы отборных учёных, одной из секретных разработок бизнес-воротил техно-сити. Кто в здравом уме откажется от прочной каменной шкуры, ничем по виду не отличающейся от обычной кожи? Никаких больше ненавистных телохранителей за спиной. Люди ненадёжны. А если бы разработки пошли дальше, то отпала бы и надобность в ядоискателях. И, кто знает, может, даже в «молодяших пилюлях»?  
От амбициозного многообещающего хирурга до сумасшедшего старика был один бросок засохшей краской и одно разбитое окно. Было в этом что-то очень ироничное.  
Доктор бормотал про себя приветствия, скалился и жалел, что не додумался с самого начала решить проблему собственноручно. Даже если руки твои дрожат, вернее всего сделать работу лично, а не полагаться на всяких знакомых сумасшедших. Пропал неплохой пистолет и целый моток драгоценных нитей. Амбал, скорее всего, забыл о них и оставил в кармане плохо подбитой куртки. Как же надо отвлечься на свои ничтожные воспоминания, чтобы доверить цель своей жизни какому-то… червю?

Брайан очнулся, на пыльном холодном полу, и в голове его резво танцевали кадриль лобстеры. Они гремели панцирями, задевали черепушку и старались показать, как должна быть важна для их хозяина реальность. Брайан сопротивлялся. Привкус крови во рту вызывал рвотные позывы, а взгляд никак не удавалось сфокусировать. Наконец, он увидел тусклый металлический крест. А потом светлый силуэт Итана, подошедшего к алтарю. И тёмного Доктора с поломанными пальцами.  
Брайан попытался подняться, но смог только рвано вдохнуть воздух. Слух возвращался медленнее зрения.  
Итан и Доктор говорили.  
Человек под разбитым витражом был похож на паука. Казалось, за своей сгорбленной спиной он прятал оставшиеся лапы, чтобы поразить собеседника в самый неподходящий момент. Но к чему-то подобному Окделл уже подготовился. Он видел живые тени и бомжа на четвереньках, а ещё сумасшедшего библиотекаря и мёртвую девушку. Что ему старый паук из прошлого?  
\- Иииииитан, - голос у «паука» был противный, вытягивал имя, как вырванные из шеи артерии, и Окделлу немедленно захотелось уйти. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что всю жизнь ждал этой встречи?  
\- Почему вы назвали меня вором? Откуда у вас чужой мобильный? Какого вообще чёрта…  
Доктор шагнул в сторону, заглядывая парню за спину – и тут же сдёрнул с лица Окделла тёмные очки. Сделал он это так быстро, что Итан не успел даже отпрянуть. Из груди Доктора вырвался восхищённый стон.  
\- У нас всё-таки получилось! Ох, если бы, если б…  
Окделл впечатал мужчину в покрытую золотистой резьбой колонну. Терпение его отбросило хвост и иссякло.  
\- Что вы со мной сотворили?  
Доктор хохотнул. Это было так волшебно: видеть, как собственное творение выходит из себя, как медленно приходит к нему понимание, как в белых, надо же, абсолютно белых глазах разгорается гневное пламя! Свирепого зверя интереснее загонять. Но оставить в неведении – о, это ещё лучше. Неведение разрывает душу. Неведение порождает слишком много придуманных ответов. Неведение пожирает правду.  
\- Эти руки уже ничего не могут, - Доктор улыбнулся и приподнял кисти с изломанными пальцами. – Даже завершать начатое уже не могут. Почти.  
У Скальпеля всё ещё были силы. А в кармане куртки лежал широкий охотничий нож. И когда он не оставил на серой коже ни следа, оскал Доктора стал ещё шире.  
Итан не почувствовал ни удара, ни острого лезвия, ни даже толчка. Он понял, что его пытались порезать только тогда, когда очутился на полу и увидел дыру в заляпанной кровью водолазке. Весёлый, напечатанный на одежде единорог лишился рога.  
\- Ух ты! – выдохнул Скальпель, убирая бесполезный нож. – Так это даже больше, чем я ожидал! Сучка Сара, знала б, что крадёт…  
\- Тётя Сара?  
\- Тётя? Ха! Да никого у тебя не осталось, вшивая серая мышь! Пусть ты и величайшее моё творение – но, увы, я бы хотел видеть это творение в гробу. Знал бы заведомо, что пули бесполезны, не посылал бы Винни. И что за девчонка вокруг тебя вьётся?  
Прошлое оказалось безумцем, который не отвечал на вопросы. Прошлое обесцветило Итана и наградило его неуязвимостью. Прошлое хотело его убить.  
Итану хотелось вытрясти из этого старого «паука» всё, что сохранил его сумасшедший разум. Супермену не пристало бояться ножей, пуль и тем более сломанных пальцев.

Брайан отчаянно пытался подняться. То, что он слышал, ему не нравилось. То, что он видел, приводило его в ужас. Но тело не слушалось: он и пальцем не смог пошевелить, когда Доктор Скальпель достал из нагрудного кармана ножницы.  
Ничем не примечательные, хирургические ножницы. Покрытые кое-где остатками ваты и потерявшие свой блеск. Но от их вида Брайану хотелось кричать.  
Только голосовые связки утопали в крови.

***  
\- Значит, никакого черепа? Красивого такого, с узорчиками? – Кэй очертила неровные линии вокруг собственной головы и выжидающе посмотрела на Элизабет.  
Та покачала головой.  
\- Вот ведь чёрт, и не проверишь теперь, на самом деле оно есть или мне всё привиделось… - девушка нахмурилась и отхлебнула принесённый подругой чай. В маленьком блюдечке на столе лежали остатки конфетного дождя.  
\- Приведите в следующий раз в гости, познакомимся, вместе чаю выпьем. Спросишь прямо, - пробормотала дочка священника, рассеянно поглаживая синюю шёрстку келпи. Он был ещё совсем маленьким и с лёгкостью помещался на коленях. Большую часть дня он спал, словно какая-нибудь кошка. Отцу, кажется, и казалось, будто Бен был кошкой. Мистер Рихель и в лучшие-то времена не мог отличить белку от бурундука.  
\- Хорошая идея, взрослый наш гений. Боюсь только, дядя Миша не похож на того, кто любит гонять чаи с маленькими девочками.  
\- Предпочитает компанию маленьких мальчиков?  
Кэйлин выплюнула жидкость обратно в чашку и закашлялась. Элизабет аккуратно переложила Бена на подушку рядом с собой, вскочила и похлопала мёртвого джинна по спине.  
\- Всё-всё, - прохрипела Кэйлинна, поднимая ладонь вверх. – Уже всё, спасибо.  
\- Пей аккуратнее, чай-то вкусный, - заметила Рихель с лёгким упрёком и поднесла ко рту свою чашку, с изображённым на ней Винни-Пухом.  
\- А ты выбирай выражения! Умру тут от шока, желание пропадёт.  
\- А что я такого сказала-то?  
Лицо у Элизабет такое, что не поймёшь толком: то ли она и вправду ничего не поняла, то ли проверяет тебя на прочность. Из этой девочки получился бы отличный судья. Но она, кажется, совсем не интересовалась юриспруденцией.  
Кэйлинна предпочла не отвечать на этот вопрос и вернулась к чаю. Он и в самом деле был очень вкусным.  
\- А что там с этими невыполненными желаниями? Ну, для которых ты танцуешь?  
С танцами Кэй сама сравнила кутерьму последних дней. Это походило на какой-нибудь жестокий вальс – или на партию в шахматы. Но в шахматы Кэй играла плохо, а танцевать вроде бы умела. Приходилось в невообразимых па уворачиваться от сильного пожелания и умирать, не отдавая взамен ничего. Стрелять вхолостую. Смеяться в лицо партнёру по танцам и вести самой.  
\- Они слишком уж злые, чтобы их выполнять, - буркнула Кэй совершенно не думая, и поняла, что попала в точку. Таких злых желаний она ещё не встречала. Людьми могла двигать корысть, страсть, жадность и зависть. А также тоска, скорбь, гнев, и иногда даже что-то светлое. Чем чернее чувство, тем сильнее желание. И эти были на памяти мисс Нод самыми сильными. Это были желания человека, который лишился больше, чем всего.  
\- Похвально, - Элизабет допила свой чай и потянулась за трюфелем.  
Тонкий фарфор не пережил столкновения с кофейным столиком, и остатки чая расплескались по скатерти. Кэйлинн вдруг явственно ощутила, что снова умирает, но через секунду поняла, что это было не так. Сердце билось о рёбра, лёгкие наполнялись водой, и девушке казалось, что она падает. После моста она ни разу не тонула. Умирала сотни раз, захлёбывалась собственной кровью, но никогда – мутной речной водой. Да и откуда в гостиной Рихель взяться реке?  
Из-под толщи воды и ватной смерти её вытащила бледная Элизабет. Она хватала ртом воздух – словно только что познакомилась с чудовищем из своих кошмаров – и в её карих глазах бесновался страх.  
Ощущения были такие, будто судьба только что окунала их обеих в прорубь с ледяной водой. Головой вперёд.

Земля под ногами Бригадира покачнулась. Музыка зова разом грянула со всех сторон: какофония звуков, будто разом заиграл нестройный оркестр. Струнные смешивались с духовыми, одиноко позвякивал в общем шуме колокольчик, а ударные твёрдо вознамерились расколоть медвежий череп надвое. Рыжий странник припал к кладбищенской ограде – и как это его постоянно тянет к местам упокоения? – и захрипел. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы этот дикий вой, который заставлял передвигать ноги, исчез, чтобы больше никогда не появляться.

На центральном мэпплэйровском кладбище Жнец с завешанным волосами лицом поспешно выныривал из чужого сна, пытаясь вытащить из тела гарпун. Ещё секунду назад он был китом, бороздившем небо – а в небесах не бывает китобоев.

В аккуратненьком доме на Стоунвуд чейз Макмилланы тихо шептались, сидя на кухне. Элис спал наверху. Ещё пару минут назад он вдруг забился в припадке, разбил спиной буфет и жутко напугал родителей. Они только что решили, что Эшвуд – весьма неплохой городок для того, чтобы встретить там старость.

Брайан Уильямс-Лавре не почувствовал ничего: только лобстеры в его голове затанцевали ещё быстрее. Через несколько минут, когда зрение и слух вновь вернутся к нему, он услышит низкое шипение, в котором невозможно будет разобрать слова, а потом увидит огромного медведя, доламывающего до конца Доктора, похожего на паука. На шерсти зверя будут ярко пылать неизвестные Брайану символы.

***  
Боль была сладкой. Она ворвалась в серую бесчувственную жизнь фейерверком ощущений. Итан даже обрадовался ей – как радуются оказавшемуся на пороге потерянному щенку. Только щенок этот из безобидного комка шерсти с глазами-пуговками превратился в чёрного Грима с призрачным взглядом и капающей из чудовищных челюстей слюной.  
Голова качнулась, взгляд упёрся в изогнутые чужой яростью руки. Страшные, узловатые, с проступающими венами и неправильные. Вышедшие из строя орудия гениального хирурга. Что ж, у них хватило силы всадить под рёбра безобидные с виду ножницы.  
Они не погнулись, не отскочили и не разлетелись на кусочки. Вошли в серую плоть, как и подобает отточенному инструменту.  
Искажённое триумфом лицо Доктора сменилось ослепительным белым светом и ржавеющими петлями автомобильной двери. По кожаной ручке и прикуривателю ползли вереницей маленькие паучки.  
В разбитое стекло били тяжёлые хлопья снега. Они появлялись из темноты ночи как чудесные мушки и окрашивались в красный, прилипая к корпусу машины.  
На браслете было написано «Милостию Господней да о…». Украшение было единственным, что можно было разглядеть, кроме снега и дверцы, и невозможно было повернуть голову, чтобы прочесть окончание фразы. Справа ему почудилось какое-то движение, а потом дверца распахнулась и его подняли на руки.  
Наверное, это была мама.

***  
Бригадир швырнул обоих на пол, прямо у кофейного столика. Череп с ярко-горящими знаками трикуэтры с бешеной скоростью менялся на клетчатую кепку, а потом обратно, и у Кэй зарябило в глазах. А потом дядя Миша выпалил:  
\- Я хочу загадать желание.


	6. История шестая. Сказка об Огнеглавом (A Tale about Firehead)

1  
Итану снился сон.  
Он слишком долго мечтал о том, чтобы проснуться от окружающего его безумия – и теперь сон был для него своего рода наградой.  
Эта награда могла стать тяжелее наказания. А могла и навсегда облегчить жизнь. Потому что прошлое теперь с сонной ясностью проступало из белого света. Воспоминания обретали чёткость.  
Итан Окделл увидел свою семью.  
Всего лишь на мгновение, но картина уже никогда не сотрётся из памяти. Родители, улыбчивые молодые люди, и немного хмурый младший брат. В тот вечер он приклеился языком к водосточной трубе, и Итан с хохотом вызволял его из ловушки.  
Итан?  
О, вовсе нет. В той, яркой, полной красок жизни даже его имя звучало по-другому. Объёмнее и живее.  
Он слышал, как обращается к нему отец, быстро оглядываясь, и как мама напоминает, чтобы супруг не отвлекался от дороги. Папа всё равно успевает ещё пару раз подмигнуть. Брат сосредоточенно расковыривает болячку на руке. Когда его пытались отодрать от трубы, он неудачно встретился со стеной.  
Мама устаёт следить за отцом и улыбается детям. На ней жёлтая шуба, которая так приятно пахнет, и браслет, подаренный дедушкой. Однажды сыновья дотянулись до шкатулки и смогли прочесть выгравированную там надпись.  
«Милостию Господней да освятится каждая судьба».  
Непонятно, для кого делали этот браслет – для христианина или ярого фаталиста, или обоих в одном лице – но тогда это было совершенно неважно. Слова, навеки запечатлённые в золоте, были непонятными и оттого необыкновенно важными.  
А потом была темнота.  
Ни криков, ни визга тормозов, ни скрежета металла.  
Когда в сознании двенадцатилетнего неИтана снова включился свет, перед глазами расплывались очертания дверцы и бледной маминой руки, закованной в золотые священные слова.  
Непонятно, почему он решил, будто это именно она вытащила его из машины? Ведь он видел кусочек шубы, окрасившийся в алый, а от несущего мальчишку человека вовсе не пахло парфюмом.  
На самом деле от него и человеком не пахло.

Окделл открыл глаза. Он не пошевелился, ничего не спросил и даже не повернул голову – просто продолжал лежать, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок.  
К Докторам он попал уже после. Он был не в состоянии что-либо соображать тогда. Дети, в мозгу которых развёрнутым красочным полотном застыло изображение их погибшей семьи, вообще редко когда-нибудь соображали. Они словно заворачивались в кокон: уже не дети и ещё не в достаточной степени взрослые.  
Итан не помнил боли – потому что её не было. Что-то случилось с его нервными окончаниями, что-то перемкнуло в нём тем вечером, под тяжестью машины и осознания. И именно оно помогло ему принять острые белые нити, как часть самого себя.  
На ней сидели обычные пауки, на это паутине, широкими лентами обмотанной вокруг стерильных штырей, но она сама явно не была обычной. Она была живой.  
Живее сидящих на ней пауков. Живее шныряющих по лаборатории Докторов. Живее самого Итана.  
Если бы не Сара, он бы обесцветился ещё тогда, под режущим светом ламп и глазами учёных. Она дала ему отсрочку. Она дала ему новое имя, надеясь вместе с ним, наверное, подарить и новую судьбу. А весь страшный кокон воспоминаний, всё невысказанное и запертое осталось там же, среди разбитого стекла и перевёрнутых операционных столов.  
Теперь всё это ему вернули.  
И Итан ещё не понял, чувствует ли он благодарность или нескончаемую, бездонную опустошённость. Из-за лёгкости эти чувства иногда бывали очень схожи.

 

\- Просто отправили домой? – Брайан вытаращился на Кэйлинну, тут же прекратив разминать затёкшую руку. – Вот так просто?  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
\- Мне бы после такого хотелось побыть одной.  
Вихрастому племяннику братьев Лавре ещё никогда в жизни не хотелось ударить женщину. До этого самого момента.  
\- Да неужели?! И часто твой мир переворачивается с ног на голову?  
\- Каждый день, - Кэй беззаботно пожала плечиками и принялась считать печенья, рассыпанные по столу.  
\- Чокнутая!  
Последнее Брайан выкрикнул уже с порога. Стеклянная дверь была распахнута настежь. Занавески бились под порывами ветра, и в окна уже начинало стучаться небо.  
Лето заканчивалось. Наступал сезон серых дождей.

 

Очнуться в доме преподобного Рихеля рядом с трупом, миниатюрной синей лошадью и малышкой Элизабет, которая вела себя так спокойно, словно ничего и не произошло, было куда более странным, чем обнаружить у своего друга отсутствие зрачков и непробиваемую кожу. Но, вопреки всем позывам, Брайан воздержался от крика, не стал убегать и спокойно выслушал то, что вывалил на него внезапно оживший труп.  
Парень вспомнил о «чудесном воскрешении», о котором писали газеты, только тогда, когда мисс Кэйлинна Нод заговорила. Этот факт перестал удивлять, когда она дошла до дяди Миши.  
«Он не то чтобы сильно хороший, понимаешь,» - сказала она. – «но он точно что-то большее, чем все мы, вместе взятые. Он приволок сюда вас обоих – вас с Итаном – и загадал желание. Кстати, да, я исполняю желания через свою смерть. Мёртвый джинн, круто, правда? Загадал – и я моментально откинулась. Остановка сердца. Даже не поняла, что именно он загадал. А ещё он мне шепнул, что Итан теперь всё вспомнит. Правда, он мне и так ничего толком не рассказывал.»  
И когда этот «мёртвый джинн» вдруг сообщила, что Итана оттащили в его квартиру и оставили там одного, Брайан вспылил. Ну да, кто ещё, кроме хрипящего за алтарём Брайана слышал разговоры этого психа с ножницами? О, он говорил не только с Итаном, он с удовольствием общался и сам с собой. Уильямс не был гением, но даже он смог решить уравнение «итановские странности + безумный хирург + кое-чьи потерянные воспоминания».  
Наверное, именно прежняя глупость сделала Брайана Уильямса-Лавре таким понимающим.  
Он больше не был намерен бросать друга в состоянии… в подобном состоянии.

***  
\- Что с тобой, Бьярндир? – спрашивал странник у своих рук и снова устало откидывал голову назад. Над пальцами левой руки блестели его настоящие когти, но руки всё равно продолжали мелко подрагивать.  
Почему он вдруг отправил правду по почте? Сонные посылки – не самый надёжный способ полакомиться клубком чужих потрясений. И пусть он перекусил по пути божественной сущностью – ничто ведь не могло сравниться с теми мгновениями, когда медвежьи уста выливали на своих жертв горькую правду.  
Она почти всегда была горькой. Правда. В конце концов, это вам не пончик с глазурью. Да, у неё были свои привкусы и полутона, но частенько некогда было наслаждаться букетом.  
Бригадир слишком торопился. Он должен был подождать ещё. Довести до самой крайней точки, чтобы дальше – только единственный путь, одна дорога, без вариантов и развилок.  
Теперь он успокаивал себя тем, что вдруг решил поиграть. Чем ещё объяснить такой явный, напичканный прошлым, сон? Это как письмо с подписью «С наилучшими пожеланиями, люблю, целую». Как подарок. А Бригадиры не делают подарков – по крайней мере, таких невыгодных.  
Поэтому дядя Миша предпочёл списать всё на скуку. Скука – вообще довольно приличное оправдание. Боги вон с каким размахом скучают: войны, засухи, природные катастрофы, кабельное телевидение…Чем Бригадиры хуже?  
Ответа два. «Всем» и «ничем». При этом они умудряются друг друга не взаимоисключать, несмотря на все законы логики.  
Винить во всём чересчур громкий зов было нелепо. Ведь можно и заткнуть лапами уши.  
Не могло же это быть проявлением сострадания, правда?  
Бьярндир застонал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Череп стукнулся о когти, и странник тут же вскочил с места.  
Что это он делает? Нюни распускает?  
Если б это было сострадание, Бьярни, ты бы заодно и Жнеца попросил об одной маленькой услуге. И тогда бы даже пошёл дальше разбираться с загадкой красного белья.  
Это и вправду скука. Ведь теперь… теперь стало чуточку интереснее?  
Губы Бригадира растянулись в улыбке.  
Где-то в тупике строительных лабиринтов его истинная сущность обнажила клыки.

 

Зимой было особенно трудно. И не только потому, что постоянно хотелось спать.  
Они все привыкли к законам природы. В белый сезон приходилось искать убежище. Ягоды у реки есть было нельзя. Сильный всегда подминал под себя слабого.  
А самым сильным в чаще был Огнеглавый.  
Он не жил в ней. Он приходил иногда: чаще всего зимой, во времена тишины, и уносил с собой много жизней. Тащил их за хвосты, бросал на свои страшные носилки, а порою почтительно перекидывал на плечо. Так простились с рогатой королевой. Глупые рогачи уверились после этого, что Огнеглавого действительно посылала Смерть. Кое-кто всерьёз утверждал, что Огнеглавый и есть смерть.  
Ученик шамана в это не верил. Седеющий наставник не раз говаривал, что у жизни слишком много течений, а в чаще слишком много дорог, но даже это не делает все слухи правдивыми. Когда вокруг столько вероятностей, нельзя столь слепо верить в первую попавшуюся под хвост правду.  
У ученика шамана было имя – и каждый обитатель чащи произносил его по-своему. В варианте шамана и родного племени было много хрипа и протяжной песни. Рогачи хрюкали, давясь слогами. Воришки цокали три раза. Пичужкам требовалось чирикнуть всего один раз, чтобы он повернул в их сторону свою косматую голову. А особенно длинным его имя звучало на языке ветра.  
Деревья молчали, но даже в их молчании ученик шамана безошибочно слышал обращённый к нему зов.  
Чаща была хорошим домом даже страшной зимой, когда приходил Огнеглавый.  
Но однажды тот, кто мог откликнуться на чужой зов, решил, что он устал бояться. «Молодые часто совершают великие ошибки,» - любил повторять шаман. А его последователь больше всего на свете жаждал совершить что-то великое, пусть даже и ошибку.  
В белую тишину, когда сон и холод сковали чащобу, молодой шаман вышел на тропу охоты. Он не спросил дозволения у своего народа, он не посоветовался с духами и не спел ветру. Он не думал, захотят ли остальные знать правду так же сильно, как хотел этого он сам.  
В морозное забвение он вышел навстречу своему величайшему страху и своей одержимости. Навстречу тому, в кого не верил. И высек из него красный огонь.

Если бы Бригадир помнил, он бы очень удивился, как каждое новое его лицо похоже на лицо Огнеглавого.

2  
Лето закончилось – и вместе с ним закончилась долгая гонка, в которой прошлое никак не могло настигнуть своего хозяина, а перед самой финишной лентой вдруг подставило ему подножку. Итан Окделл, безродный, вскрытый скальпелями и ножницами, получивший непробиваемую кожу в лаборатории, которая служила камерой пыток для животных, заново привыкал к жизни.  
За прошедшие полгода он делал это уже во второй раз – и радости процесс привыкания не приносил никакой. Привыкай к тому, что ты неуязвимый, Итан. Привыкай к тому, что у тебя постоянно умирающая подруга. Привыкай, что за вами таскается сомнительный субъект, умеющий бегать на четвереньках, как гончая. Привыкай, что у тебя была семья, которой тебя лишил гололёд. Привыкай, что за помощью ты теперь лазаешь в комиксы, но даже они не могут посоветовать ничего вразумительного. Хэй, на то они и комиксы.  
Что делать? Несомненно, жить дальше. Как? На этот вопрос ответа не было.  
Были только Кэйлинн, которая сходила с ума, Брайан, который уже сошёл с ума, потому что долго извинялся, и дядя Миша, который появлялся иногда и начинал бормотать какой-то бред. Сам Миша называл это «сказками», и Кэй в самом деле очень внимательно его слушала. Итан закатывал глаза, как бы отказываясь участвовать в этом балагане, но тоже прислушивался. На волнах чужого голоса исчезала ноющая боль, которая, казалось, надолго прописалась теперь где-то между рёбер.  
Парень знал, что дядя Миша в очередной раз спас ему жизнь. Кэйлина сама рассказала, когда пришла, наконец, навестить друга. Она вела себя, как свихнувшаяся английская леди: постоянно просила чаю, говорила с этим еле уловимым акцентом, подносила к глазам несуществующее пенсне… Потом она неизменно приходила в себя, и Итан мгновенно забывал о её странностях. Трудно вообще измерить «нормальность» того, чья жизнь зависит от чужих желаний.  
Когда дядя Миша рассказывал свои сказки, Кэйлин не менялась – оставалась всё той же занозой в заднице, полной авантюризма и жажды приключений.  
Однажды дядя Миша рассказал о ёжике, который устал.  
Героями его историй всегда были звери. То ли был в этом какой-то скрытый смысл, то ли он просто ассоциировал с ними своих знакомых, чтобы не называть имён… Впрочем, это было не столь важно. Потому что ёжик действительно устал.  
Жил он себе в лесу – не на самой благоустроенной полянке, но всё же – и немного беспокоился о тайнах. Ни у одного зверя на полянке не было столько тайн, сколько было их у ежа. Беда была в том, что каждая тайна весила куда больше среднестатистического яблока, которые зверёк таскал из сада, и вскоре груз стал совсем непосильным. Таким, что ёжик больше не мог позволить нагружать себя едой.  
Тогда-то он и устал. Настолько устал, что скоро стал брести, не разбирая дороги, постоянно утыкался в ёлочные иголки и всякий раз, когда проходил мимо другого зверя, тяжко вздыхал. Ёжик шёл, пока лапки его не начали кровоточить, пока он не забыл, как разговаривать на своём фыркающем языке. На повороте его встретила красивая Белая Леди, одетая в длинное пальто и элегантную шляпку. Она наклонилась к ёжику, который совсем тяжело дышал, и сказала «Я могу забрать твои тайны с собой.» Обрадовался поначалу ёж, но потом увидел, что у красивой Леди расплывается на груди красное пятно и мигом понял, кто перед ним. Поблагодарил он её за предложение и поплёлся дальше, пока не встретил лисицу. Хитрюга была очень странной – сквозь неё иногда просвечивали деревья – но она согласилась нести часть груза, который подарил ёжику смертельную усталость. Вместе с лисицей они встретили потом ещё нескольких животных, и каждый оставался рядом, разделяя с ёжиком его груз. А потом они встретили медведя.  
Медведь сидел под осиной в позе лотоса и явно наслаждался погожим деньком и самим собой. Меж лап у медведя была развешана десятая часть Всего Мира, а в чёрных глазах отражались звёзды и огоньки домов и лесных пожаров. Медведь шевельнул ухом и сказал «Я могу дать тебе силу – такую, что ты больше не будешь чувствовать усталости.» Ёжик фыркнул, покосился на мерцание меж медвежьих лап и ничего не сказал, потому что к тому моменту совсем разучился говорить. Усталость он всё ещё чувствовал, но теперь с ним были другие звери – и у каждого из них была своя усталость, часть которой ёж тоже нёс с собой. И тогда ёжик решил ответить медведю потом, когда проводит всех – и лисицу, и ондатру, и зяблика, и остальных – до дома.  
После этой сказки Итан стал выходить из дома.  
Дядя Миша улыбался своим планам – или мухам вокруг, кто ж его знает – будто знал куда больше, чем всю правду на свете.  
Он взял за правило пугать по пятницам уток в парке, а потом рассказывать сказки у фонарного столба, в который залетали иногда Игнес Фатуи.  
Хаос начал упорядочиваться. Такое всегда случалось с Бригадиром, который хватался за нужную ленту и дёргал из неё ниточки. У дяди Миши были некоторые проблемы с этой самой лентой: она пряталась в ворохе других и так просто не давалась в руки. То, что нужно, Пустая и одновременно переполненная судьба. Как вишенка на торте. И тортом был Мэпллэйр. Только…  
У Бьярндира появилось слишком много свободного времени. Конечно, он бродил по дорогам в поисках пропитания, выкапывал из обычных людей крохи правды, рылся в карьерах в поисках крупиц тех самых настоящих чувств – любопытства, надежды, веры – что могли заменить вкус истины. И всё же…  
Краем глаза он следил за серым мальчиком и мёртвой девочкой. Они выходили в город с первыми лучами, под покровом ночи, в дождь и в туман – и искали свою правду. Утоляли любопытство. Отделывались от скуки.  
Дети, которые перестали быть детьми, заново познавали мир.

Иногда колокол начинал привычно отбивать вечернюю, и тогда дядя Миша вспоминал родную чащу. Под аккомпанемент слышного ему одному колокольного звона Бригадир дремал, и в эти короткие сны приходил Огнеглавый.  
Зима тогда была мягкой, как пух в гнёздах пичужек. Белыми лапами она гладила деревья, укрывала землю одеялом и чесала за ухом каждого обитателя чащи, у которого были уши.  
Что его вело тогда? Любопытство и страх. Два самых жестоких спутника, когда дело касается нетерпения юношеского сердца. Любопытство спрашивало о Смерти, о том, может ли Огнеглавый и в самом деле быть её посланником? А если так, то Смерть и решает, кому жить, а кому умереть? Страх действовал иначе. Он был одновременно противным и сладким – как перезревшие ягоды. Он пьянил и выбивал почву из-под ног. Из-за него душа робко спрашивала «Неужели я следующий?»  
Никто не знал, кого Огнеглавый заберёт в следующий раз: на кого пошлёт жгучее пламя волшебной ветки, чьё сердце изжарит и съест на обед.  
Он понял, что должен действовать, когда впервые увидел, как Огнеглавый ест. Посланник Смерти с удовольствием обгладывал косточки и боязливо оглядывался. Но разве те, кого посылает сама Смерть, не лишены страха?  
Огнеглавый использовал разные тропы, но выследить его было легко. Не нужно было даже советоваться с деревьями: запах крови, разливающийся в воздухе, вёл ученика шамана вслед за огненной смертью. Снова рогачи – ещё совсем крохотные, с пятнышками на шкурке. Не те ли самые, которых старый шаман учил слушать музыку ветра?  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя горькие мысли. Разум и так клокотал багровым туманом, никак не желая успокаиваться. В таком состоянии, когда чувства бурлят, как котёл, и творят самые великие подвиги. И великие ошибки.  
Огнеглавый, должно быть, почуял его издалека: сбросил на снег трупы оленят, схватился за волшебную ветку… и так и замер, поражённый.  
Медведь был выше любого, что ему доводилось видеть в этом маленьком лесочек: бурый красавец с рыжиной, настоящий король кадьяков. Он стоял на задних лапах, бесшумно выдыхал согретый воздух и даже не поднимал лапы для удара. То ли слишком молодой – но какие размеры! – то ли слишком тупой.  
Он смотрел прямо в глаза Огнеглавому – надо же, вблизи он не был таким уж страшным – и видел, как в них плещется море ужаса. Огнеглавый не был Смертью. Огнеглавый был убийцей.

\- Мииииииишаааааааа!  
Бригадир чуть не упал с перекладины – внизу, прямо около входа в колокольню, стояла маленькая девочка в жёлтых резиновых сапожках и голубом дождевике. В руках она держала закрытый зонтик-тросточку.  
Бьярндир поплотнее закутался в своё коричневое пальто и перевернулся на бок.  
\- Мииииииииииишааааааааа!  
Какая же настойчивая девчонка – так и не скажешь, что дочь священника. Если она продолжит так орать, Бригадир ощутит острую потребность кое-что ей рассказать. И к чертям, что это «кое-что» не предназначено для детских ушей.  
\- Мииииииииииишаааааааааа!  
Странник чертыхнулся и с неохотой спрыгнул с насиженного места. Он в два прыжка оказался на земле.  
Элизабет сузила глаза и хмыкнула.  
\- Чего тебе, мелочь?  
\- Помоги мне найти Бена. Как только начались дожди, он начала уплывать слишком далеко от дома.  
Бригадир выгнул бровь – по выражению его лица можно было догадаться, что он подумывает, не послать ли просительницу известными дорогами.  
\- «Сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану», - процитировал мужчина газетное объявление и скрестил руки на груди. – Это, кстати, помогает, меня-то зачем дёргать?  
Моросящий дождик начинал усиливаться, и Элизабет раскрыла зонтик. С цветной непромокаемой ткани на Бьярндира смотрели грустные глаза ослика Иа.  
\- Они сейчас разбираются с Крысами, и я решила им не мешать. Красивая, кстати, колокольня, я её раньше не замечала.  
Дядя Миша невольно обернулся на здание, которое стало его временным прибежищем, но очертания его оставались такими же призрачными. Как же девчонка его разглядела?  
\- С крысами?  
\- С Крысами, - с выражением повторила Элизабет. – Это надолго, у них целая популяция под магазином сладостей.  
\- Раз ты такая умная, чего не пошла с ними?  
\- С ними Брайан, - ответила Рихель, окуная в лужицу нос жёлтого сапога. – А мне надо найти Бена.  
Бригадир вздохнул. Прилипчивая маленькая девочка, потерявшая… кажется, она келпи держит?  
\- О, у меня и деньги с собой, - Элизабет вынула из кармана мешочек, и в нём радостно зазвенела мелочь.  
\- Разве ты не знаешь, что мне платят не деньгами? – Бригадир ухмыльнулся, обнажив медвежьи клыки.  
Может, хоть теперь уйдёт – такой оскал мало кто выдерживает.  
\- Я много чего знаю. Например, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами – хотя Вас я даже по имени знаю. Ещё нельзя выходить одной в дождь, особенно когда тебе двенадцать. И доверять тому, у кого два лица.  
Бьярндир глянул на девчонку по-новому – она ответила ему таким же пристальным взглядом. Милая кареглазая малышка, которая видит его истинную маску. Ещё одна пустая судьба?  
Как грибов после дождя.  
\- Последнее я придумала сама, - уточнила Элизабет.  
\- Хорошее правило. Возьми на вооружение.  
\- Так мы поищем Бена?  
Бригадир вслушался в городскую музыку – ту, что звучала под асфальтом и в трубах – и решил, что ему тоже не помешало бы иногда бороться со скукой.  
Они нашли келпи в бассейне за домом Кларенсов, и Элизабет пригласила дядю Мишу на чай.  
Он и сам не понял, почему согласился. В конце концов, не в стиле Бригадиров помогать детишкам в поисках домашнего питомца и гонять чаи в кружках с нарисованными на них диснеевскими персонажами.  
В доме Рихелей Бьярндир вдруг начал рассказывать сказку. То ли обстановка была подходящей, то ли Элизабет обладала каким-то магическим свойством слушателя, но странник погладил вырезанную в кости трикуэтру и заговорил.  
Об Огнеглавом.

3  
\- А дальше? Он оказался простым охотником, никакой не Смертью?  
Элизабет поставила на стол пустую кружку и взялась за заварник.  
Бьярндир словно выпал обратно в реальность. Голос маленькой девочки прозвучал над тропой, у самого уха, и ученик шамана не мог понять, откуда он доносится. Дёрнул ухом, увидел, как его отражение в глазах Огнеглавого смешивается со страхом, и рухнул вниз – резко, со всей силой, на какую тогда был способен.  
Кровь у Огнеглавого была такая же красная и такая же тёплая. Как у любого обитателя чащи. Как у оленят, безвольными куклами сваленных в сугробе. Как у старого шамана.  
\- Да… обычный охотник.  
\- И что? Разошлись?  
Он пошёл дальше, в этом сомнения нет – оставил позади сломанное тело. Это была месть – тот её вид, что не стоило выставлять напоказ.  
Когда в чаще узнали, что Огнеглавый не был их богом, что, по сути, он был таким же куском мяса, как и все земные твари, всё стало другим. Обретя правду, они – все рогачи, все пичужки, все ревуны и костомолы – потеряли веру. А без веры – без веры они стали лёгкой добычей апатии.  
Когда умирал старый шаман, его ученик уже носил на себе черепа нескольких Огнеглавых и был уверен в том, что миром правит Правда. И следующей зимой, когда жители чащи разучились произносить его имя, за ним пришёл Бригадир.  
\- Разошлись. Охотник исправился и больше никого не убивал. Конец, – скороговоркой произнёс дядя Миша и поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Слабенькая какая-то мораль.  
\- Тебе так необходима мораль? В страхе нет никакой морали. Правда ценнее.  
\- Даже ненужная?  
\- Ненужной правды не бывает, - дядя Миша подошёл к стеклянной двери веранды, в которую бил холодный осенний дождь. – Она помогает бороться с хаосом.  
Элизабет шмыгнула носом и промолчала, хотя не думала, что хаос так уж плох, раз именно из него возникло всё, включая и сам порядок.

***  
Брайан увидел в конце зловонного тоннеля свет и ускорился. Канализационная вода отвратительно хлюпала в кроссовках, но парень старался не думать лишний раз о душе. Слишком уж приятные мысли, чего себя зря обнадёживать?  
Он отстал от остальных сразу после того, как они поговорили со старой Крысой. Она была такой толстой и такой блестящей, словно съела весь мировой запас блёсток. Голос её был на удивление низким для пищащего создания, а суждения – невероятно здравыми. Договориться с ней не составило особого труда. Если бы не Кэйлин, вдруг заявившая, что Крысе надо бы похудеть…  
Брайан так и не смог понять, что не так с этой девчонкой. Ну, кроме того, что она мертва и имеет привычку исполнять желания. Она то была самим пониманием, то превращалась в хихикающую фурию, главной радостью которой было лишний раз подёргать опасное животное за усы. Она могла заговорить с валлийским акцентом, а в следующую секунду уже изъяснялась исключительно фразами из старых комиксов.  
Итан мало что рассказал о своей подруге: Уильямс знал только то, что они познакомились в лавке его дядюшек, когда туда завезли макароны. О падении с моста и волшебной силе, а также о тех приключениях, что они уже успели пережить, Брайан узнал от самой мисс Нод.  
С ней можно было совершенно спокойно поговорить, пока она не выходила из себя. Терпения она не теряла – просто изменялась ровно настолько, насколько раньше не смогла бы этого сделать. Она была как приёмник, передачу которого изредка глушили другие волны.  
\- Подтолкните меня! – где-то совсем рядом проскрипела старая Крыса, и Брайан затих и перестал барахтаться. Подумать только, под городом живут сотни этих тварей, целая разумная армия – поумнее некоторых людей – но никто об этом даже не беспокоится. Или не знает?  
Когда топот лап стих, парень продолжил путь. До конца трубы оставалось всего каких-то пару метров…  
\- Брайан, эй, Брайан!  
У выхода появилось улыбающееся лицо Кэйлинны, и парень от неожиданности стукнулся затылком о металлическую обшивку.  
\- Совсем сдурела? Приглуши звук! – зашикал Лавре, цепляясь пальцами за край трубы и высовывая наружу голову.  
Свежий воздух. Благодать-то какая!  
\- Да ладно тебе, всё хорошо. Крысы своё слово не нарушают, - девушка стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и бубенчики на её платье тихо звенели на осеннем ветру.  
\- И о чём ты только думала, когда назвала её «толстой»?  
\- А о чём думал ты, когда забыл выключить мобильный?  
Укор был справедливым. Лиз позвонила как раз в тот момент, когда нужно было тихонько прокрасться к люку и сделать ноги.  
Брайан огрызнулся, не найдя ответа.  
\- Где Итан? – спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то переменить тему.  
Кэйлин молча указала куда-то за спину Уильямса. Тот обернулся и увидел Окделла, сидящего на самой верхней трубе. К уху его был прижат розовый телефон, а в тёмных очках отражалось тусклое осеннее солнце. Канализационный лабиринт вывел их к заброшенному заводу в северной части города.  
\- Новый клиент? Так скоро? Я думал, мы и с Крысами-то не закончили.  
\- Больше они не станут барахтаться в городском пруду, всё путём. Эта толстая кошёлка не нарушит слово. Ты видел, как она пялилась на Итана?  
Мёртвая девчонка была права: старая Крыса смотрела на Окделла так, словно он был великой святыней их народа или чудесным сырным королём. Каждое его слово она ловила жадно, как крошки со стола – а ведь говорил он в последнее время не так много.  
Брайан кивнул и сунул руки в карманы. Пальцы наткнулись на противно хлюпнувшую жижу.  
\- Мать твою, - простонал Лавре, не обнаружив в карманах телефона. Лиз его убьёт.  
Рука Кэйлинны, затянутая в красную перчатку, опустилась парню на плечо.  
\- Можешь занести одежду мне, я постираю. Всё равно ведь не сплю.  
Странно, но, когда Нод становилась сама собой, её голос звучал, как запись на пластинке.  
\- И прости за, что я наговорила. Чем бы оно ни было.  
Брайан кинул взгляд на девушку – та вымученно улыбалась.  
\- Что-нибудь помнишь?  
\- Сплошное кино без моего участия и тупая блондинка в роли меня. Ужас просто, об Оскаре можно забыть.  
Уильямс усмехнулся. Такая Кэй ему даже немного нравилась. Он надеялся, что именно эта её часть была настоящей. Ведь нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов.  
\- Да всё в порядке. На этот раз уж точно.  
\- Честер-кроссинг, 19. Кэй, всё прошло хорошо, не беспокойся.  
Они и не заметили, что Итан уже слез с труб и стоит совсем рядом, ёжась от холодного ветра.  
\- Я один что ли мечтаю о душе? – нахмурился Уильямс, оттягивая край куртки в доказательство своих слов.  
Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Окделла.  
\- Ты сам вызвался помочь. Можем разойтись, дело неспешное.  
Кэйлин попыталась закрепить расшатавшийся бубенчик, но он упал в ручей и тут же исчез под тёмной водой.  
\- Пять часов, время пить чай! – бойко скомандовала Нод голосом канарейки Твитти из мультфильма и зашагала в сторону проволочной ограды, в которой зияла дыра. Безумный туман вновь опустился на планету Кэйлин.  
\- Крошки мои, за мной! – она махнула рукой и топнула ногой по луже, подняв тучу брызг. – Где мой корсэт?  
\- Всё чаще и короче, - вздохнул Брайан и расстегнул испорченную куртку. – Жутковато как-то.  
Итан промолчал. Он знал, что подруге нужен отдых, нужен сон и нужна нормальная жизнь. Но он понятия не имел, что делать.  
Серому неуязвимому мальчику не нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощным.

***  
Бригадир был похож на оригами, сложенное из чёрной рисовой бумаги – хотя тогда он и понятия не имел ни о каких «оригами». Пришелец сливался с тонким деревцем, на котором сидел, и оттого казался ещё меньше, чем был на самом деле. На его шее висело ожерелье из скрюченных пальцев, и ученик шамана невольно сравнил его со своей коллекцией черепов. Убитые Огнеглавые не были его триумфом – но убитые в их лице боги были. Он не боялся хвастаться своими деяниями перед всей чащей.  
\- Нашёл правду, юноша?  
Голос пришельца эхом отдавался в голове, хотелось, чтобы он поскорее исчез.  
\- Вижу, что нашёл. Вижу, что тебе это нравится. Но ведь этого недостаточно для тебя, а, малыш?  
Ещё никогда его не называли «малышом»: он была самым большим, а теперь и самым великим кадьяком в округе. Да кто такой этот незнакомец, чтобы так начинать разговор?  
\- О, пардоньте, - Бригадир слетел с ветки, и ученик шамана с удивлением понял, что он куда выше ростом, хоть и ссутулится. – Выше головы прыгнул, развенчал убийц, молодчина.  
Он протянул ему руку – плоскую и совсем чёрную, в обрамлении блестящих жёлтых игл. Такую очень хотелось пожать.  
\- Но! – пришелец отдёрнул руку и поднял её вверх, выставив указательный палец. – Разве ты думаешь, что это конец?  
Конечно, он так не думал. За лесом лежало ещё много поселений Огнеглавых, в дальних чащобах жили обманутые и запуганные твари, которым нужно было указать на правду. Вместе с красной кровью Огнеглавых на лесные тропы проливался свет истины, и прекраснее этого света не было ничего на свете.  
\- Может, и не думаешь, - продолжал Бригадир. – Может, ты уже сложил алтарь самому себе из этих черепов. Если так, то ты почти готов.  
Тогда носитель правды не знал, кто перед ним, и потому действительно сложил себе алтарь. Вскоре алтарь превратился в сокровищницу, а лапы кадьяка покраснели от пролитых жизней.  
И тогда пришелец вернулся и показал ему другую сторону Огнеглавых.

4  
У него было всего одно имя, но тысячи языков склоняли его на свой лад. Огнеглавые, разрозненные, потерянные, раскиданные по свету, как осколки храмового купола, называли его Карху. Называли Бьорном. Называли Медоедом. Сколько стран успело появиться из пучины земли, столько и слов составлял бригадирский щит. Лучшей защиты не придумать – немного найдётся в подлунном мире тех, кто помнит праязык. А без основы, без самого первого Слова защита Бригадира останется абсолютной.  
Одна слабость на всех – первородные Имена, выкованные в горне создания. Одна сила на всех – пусть источник её у каждого свой. Одна на всех бесконечность.  
Кадьяк видел, как сотни маленьких ножек стираются в кровь. Как тысячи маленьких ручек точат камень. Как миллионы тоненьких голосов умоляют о пощаде, и как молчат в ответ Жернова жизни.  
Белые ленты Огнеглавых перемалывались в пепел, падали в Бездонную Бездну и возвращались нитями из Высочайшей Выси. Жернова работали, как часы. Чёрный бумажный Бригадир скалился и шептал истории, от которых сердце обливалось кровью. Сказки на краю всего сущего.  
\- Нравится такая правда, а, юноша? Не жмёт и не палит? – иглы на запястьях Бригадира впивались в плечи, и тому, что нашёл правду, хотелось отвернуться. Это стало его единственным желанием. Только сделать он этого не мог.  
\- Боишься, что они увидят твои трофеи? – шелестел Бригадир, и ученик шамана понял, что и в самом деле не хочет, чтобы эти хилые беспомощные существа видели черепа Огнеглавых на его шее. Эти маленькие Огнеглавые напоминали ему олешек, которых нёс на плече поддельный посланник Смерти. Смерти, которой не было места в Жерновах жизни.  
\- Где она? – проревел он, силясь стащить с груди непосильно тяжёлые кости. – Где...  
Не она. Он. Знание это яркой вспышкой пересекло сознание, на миг отодвинув в сторону все остальные мысли.  
\- Где он? – повторил кадьяк, не в силах оторвать взгляда от жизней, сгорающих и тут же вспыхивающих вновь, никогда не отдыхающих, никогда не обретающих покой.  
Бригадир поднял руку – лапу, изогнутую и обрамлённую кровавыми сосудами и жилами – и тогда кадьяк увидел рядом с Жерновами Часы.  
В Часах не было белых нитей, не было широких лент, не было серого пепла. В них бежали антрацитовые песчинки: одна за другой, общим потоком, сворачивая, куда угодно и когда угодно, останавливаясь, замедляясь… Он пытался уследить, но держащие Часы руки постоянно их поворачивали, и путь песчинок оказывался бесконечным.  
Как ни старался, ученик шамана так и не смог увидеть того, кто держал Часы. Только руки – сильные руки с мозолистыми пальцами, руки Смерти – остались в памяти того, кто искал правду.  
\- Самая невероятная правда на свете, - Бригадир назвал его настоящим именем, которое он сам не смог бы выговорить, даже если бы очень постарался и улыбнулся. – Ты её не заслужил.  
Он знал, что не заслужил. Он знал, что будет перемолот в Жерновах, а потом заново начнёт свой бег, стёртый и изничтоженный, расходный материал. Но ему предлагали выбор: даже после Великой ошибки, после воровства веры. Стоит только спросить «Почему я?», и белая лента зашуршит, раскатывая судьбу по необходимой колее.  
\- Теперь я должен пойти с тобой, да?  
Бригадир развёл в стороны руки, и в то же мгновение исчезли Жернова и Часы, и мир снова обрёл способность двигаться.  
\- Любопытство, - сказал он. – Любопытство – замечательная вещь. Оно пахнет, как свежескошенная трава, а на вкус напоминает молочную пенку.  
\- Правда пахнет железом.  
\- Её куют, а не выращивают, ничего удивительного, мальчик мой.  
Вопрос вертелся на языке и заставлял шерсть вставать дыбом. Но из-за него белая лента побежит дальше. Прямиком в Жернова жизни.

Теперь Бьярндир знал, что ответа на этот вопрос не существует. Бригадиры просто чувствуют это. Слушают ветер, прикладывают к земле уши и вспоминают песок в Часах Смерти. Бесконечное движение, которое, если закрыть глаза, точно укажет путь.  
Да и запах. Запах ни с чем не спутать. Жасмин, мокрая земля и металл.  
Дорогами Смерти ходить было сложнее, чем дорогами Жизни. Но у последних, дядя Миша знал наверняка, всегда есть конец. И он предлагает не самое лучшее начало.

За черепа Огнеглавых пришлось заплатить: но не потому, что этого потребовал чёрный Бригадир, похожий на фигурку из бумаги. Так решил тот, кто искал правду.  
Рёв кадьяка распугал всех пичужек в округе, но сползающая с костей плоть была не самым страшным.  
Когда под скелетом стал расти новый Бригадир, от его крика затряслись звёзды.

 

Кто был первым Бригадиром? Уже не вспомнить. Столько двуликих ступило на дороги Часов, что и не сосчитать.  
Почему они вдруг стали отыскивать чернеющие судьбы? Может, от скуки, а, может, от безысходности. В мире всё ещё слушали грохот Жерновов, а не шёпот Песочных Часов. Может, Бригадир просто следили за тем, чтобы Жернова не росли от питающей их крови. Может, они ждали – и ждут до сих пор – того, чьей лентой Жернова подавятся.  
Уговаривать ступить на дорогу Смерти сложно, потому что его все боятся. Об этом позаботилась Жизнь: может, там, откуда она пришла, мука стоит целое состояние.  
Между Часами и Жерновами должно быть равновесие, но Бригадиры не умеют строить – на то они и Бригадиры. Они – карты судеб без опытного картографа, без сдающего, без шулера. Они – знающие план здания, но не в силах поставить хотя бы одну колонну. У моста, который вёл бы к выбору, только заложен фундамент.  
Бригадиров немного, и потому работа их так медленно идёт. Сложно работать, когда тебя боятся. Найти нового – словно словить звезду с неба, словно увидеть, как улыбается тот, кто держит Песочные Часы.  
Но спешить – спешить нельзя. Правда – это всегда боль. Любопытство тоже. Уж кому, как ни дяде Мише, об этом знать: ведь это по его вине небесный Лев остался без хвоста.

***  
Он находит Итана Окделла, неуязвимого серого мальчика, на дороге из жёлтого кирпича. На ней полно выбоин, а краска местами слетела – некому её обновлять, председателя общества любителей Изумрудного города давно нет в живых. Парень спотыкается, светит под ноги телефоном. Ещё не настолько темно, чтобы работали фонари, но в тёмных очках всё ещё сложно ориентироваться в сумерках.  
\- Очки мог бы и снять, тут же никого нет, - дядя Миша появляется из темноты под столбом, и Итан хватается за сердце.  
\- Испугал, - недовольно ворчит он, но очки всё-таки снимает и кладёт в карман джинсовки, которая видала и лучшие времена.  
\- Вижу, тайны поживают неплохо.  
Итан молчит. Он сосредоточенно отсчитывает дома – ищет девятнадцатый. Снова спотыкается о выломанный жёлтый кирпич. Чертыхается.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь на самом деле я раздаю правду. Прям направо и налево. Хочешь, скажу, что о тебе думают друзья?  
\- Это их дело. Лучше узнай, что о тебе думаю я, раз ты такой всемогущий сказочник.  
Бьярндир подумывает, а не рассмеяться ли ему, но решает, что не стоит.  
\- Ёжик должен был разучиться говорить.  
Окделл так резко останавливается, что Бригадир налетает на него. Бирюзовый шарф опускается на мостовую.  
\- Кто ты такой?  
«Альтруист», - вертится на языке у Бьярндира, но он почему-то видит перед глазами шершавые пальцы Смерти, и ему хочется реветь, как когда-то в чаще. В отличие от Бригадира-оригами, который показал ему правду в обмен на любопытство, он умел произносить своё настоящее имя.  
\- Прости, что?  
Конечно, праязык – не пустой звук, но уж слишком он непривычен для ушей, которые постоянно слышат шум Жерновов.  
\- Посланник Смерти, конечно, - серьёзности пришёл конец. Ещё слишком рано.  
Итан поднимает лицо к темнеющему осеннему небу – закатывает глаза.  
\- Смешно, знаешь ли.  
Бьярндир не уточняет, что и не думал шутить. В какой-то степени.  
Итан втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, словно следующий вопрос даётся ему с трудом.  
\- Скажи…  
Договорить он не успевает – дяде Мише и так всё ясно. Пацан беспокоится о мёртвой девице. Владельцы пустых и переполненных судеб волей-неволей трутся рядом.  
\- Ей нужен настоящий сон.  
Настоящий сон для мёртвого может означать только одно… и к такому, конечно, Окделл не готов. И Элизабет не готова. И семья Кейлинны, конечно – когда помнит о ней.  
А сама Кэй? Она готова?  
\- Сон, значит… - озадаченно бормочет Итан. Он вспоминает о волшебной пыльце Сэндмена и о молоке Морфея. Теоретически в Мэпллэйре можно и Золотое руно найти, попытка – не пытка.  
Бригадир чуть отстаёт от серого мальчика, опускается на корточки и втягивает воздух. Пахнет келпи. Должно быть, опять заплыл далеко от дома. Надо бы вернуть его этой мелкой Огн… девчонке.  
Окделл качает головой и останавливается у деревянных ворот. На пришпиленной к ним табличке стоит номер девятнадцать.  
Парень почти уверен, что дядя Миша – оборотень. По крайней мере, это отлично бы объяснило бег на четвереньках и «парфюмерные» марафоны. Да и сказки о животных, если уж на то пошло.  
Он обещает себе спросить об этом напрямую при следующей встрече с Мишей и толкает створку ворот. Она в ответ противно скрипит.

***  
Если написать на фанере «Смерть - ненастоящая» и ходить с ней по центру техно-сити, можно попасть в тюрьму. Ничего не добьёшься приёмом «правда в лоб» - хотя именно его Бьярндир предпочитал применять чаще всего. В обычных случаях это было действенно.  
Да и разве стоит лишать веры тех, кто всерьёз считает, что жнецы – посланники Смерти, а сама Смерть – женщина в сером и с косой? Кое-кто приписывает ей обладание лошадью, кое-кто – тёмным плащом, но все сходятся в одном: смерть – это страшно. Смерть – это конец, пусть даже и знаменующий для некоторых религий начало чего-то нового. Смерть стирает всё индивидуальное, всё накопленное, всё, что делает тебя тобой. А потерять себя боятся многие…  
Дядя Миша, ученик медвежьего шамана и самый громадный кадьяк в Чаще, знал, чем может закончиться развенчание легенды. Смерть может даже не знать, что она ненастоящая. Она может не знать, что, как и все остальные клочки судеб, она просто опустилась на дно и питается тамошней темнотой. И белые ленты чернеют, а Жернова крутятся и мелют пепельную муку.  
Бригадир был рад, что стал песчинкой. Когда закончится очередной виток его дороги, перед ним откроются места, которые он никогда не видел. Настоящая Смерть позволяет найти новый путь и продолжить путешествие.  
Никто не заставит Бригадира вернуться в этот мир. Жнец не проведёт его за грань – ту самую грань, которую самому Жнецу переступать нельзя. Эта грань просто ведёт обратно, под Жернова, которые не устают молоть. А пустые судьбы… Их просто так не перемелешь. У них есть потенциал.  
Потому Мэпллэйр и был так интересен – камешек на пути установленного хаоса. Множество судеб, достигших дна в бездонной пропасти, множество возможностей, множество вероятностей… И Жнец. Конечно.  
Бьярндир сунул руку в карман, чтобы достать конфету, подаренную благодарной Рихель, и нащупал кружева. Красное бельишко, которое может привести к скелетам в шкафах.  
Почему бы и не помочь служителю ненастоящей Смерти теперь, когда правда уже потихоньку шуршит и расползается по улицах серого городка? Почему бы не сделать ставку на красное?

Настоящий Смерть на вопрос «И куда я пойду теперь?» отвечает «Куда пожелаешь».  
Говорят, в жизни всегда есть выбор. Всегда есть свобода. И как-то забывают добавить, что выбор в смерти куда как обширнее.  
Круг жизни замыкается. Настоящий Смерть выводит из этого круга и предлагает сотни тысяч дорог – на любой вкус и цвет, даже для самого привередливого найдётся своя.  
Те, кто выходят за круг, идут вперёд. Те, кто остаётся в круге, топчутся на месте. Нет правых и почти нет виноватых. Авантюристы и домоседы, нетерпеливые и спокойные, инь от ян, ян от инь.  
Когда Бригадиры задумываются над тем, кто стоит за настоящей Жизнью, крутящей Жернова, и настоящей Смертью, переворачивающим песок, у них болят обе головы. И потому они стараются об этом не думать.

Среди Жерновов настоящей Жизни скачет поддельная Смерть. В Часах настоящего Смерти плавает поддельная Жизнь.  
Никто не идеален.


	7. История седьмая. Цвет смерти (Color of death)

1  
Жнец бродил по снам, и сны эти были чужими – подаренное туманом благословение. Когда не можешь покинуть безлюдное – не считая, конечно, тех, под землёй – кладбище, остаётся только подглядывать, чтобы мысли совсем не съели. Они могли быть действительно прожорливы, если дать им волю.  
Не было, пожалуй, ни одного жителя Мэпллэйра, которому не снился местный Жнец. Пусть многие и не замечали сутулую худую фигуру с копной тёмных волос, но некоторые помогали Жнецу завязать шнурки и встречали, как давнего друга.  
Эван Нод виделся с проводником умерших душ каждую ночь – а иной раз и днём, если обед был плотным, или если ноги несли к скрытой в тумане ограде. Младший брат мэпллэйровского джинна познакомился со Жнецом в ту ночь, когда его сестра не вернулась домой.  
Эван не боялся смерти. То есть, конечно, боялся – как неизвестности и как того, что грозило исчезновением, если ты по какой-то глупой причине лишён всякой веры в жизнь после смерти. Но за некоторые вещи Эван был смерти благодарен. Во-первых, конечно, за то, что она лишила страданий его пса Тэйна, который мучился от неизлечимой болезни. Во-вторых, за возвращённую Кэй – хотя со временем он понял, что это было слишком огромным испытанием для его сестры. И в-третьих, за мэпллэйровского Жнеца.  
В сны Эвана тот заглядывал чаще, чем в любые другие, и никогда не называл причины. А сам Эван и не спрашивал никогда. Жнец говорил много интересного: делился чужими видениями, учил рассказывать страшные сказки и плести кладбищенские венки… а иногда даже пел.  
Наверное, это произошло во время очередной песни. Эван не был точно уверен. Стоило Жнецу запеть, и уверенность вообще переставала существовать, как и всё остальное, кроме голоса, ведущего в другие жизни. Как может обладатель такого голоса быть злом? Эван считал, что никак, и верил в то, что больше никогда не будет доверять досужим вымыслам.  
Жнец пел обычно только среди могил и тумана. Там песни звучали как-то иначе - словно ткались из воздуха и отражались от камня. Эван чувствовал себя ребёнком, который увязался за Гамельнским крысоловом. И ему было неважно, куда он его заведёт.  
Эван не боялся умереть во сне. Он знал, что Жнец скажет ему, когда придёт его время. Не сможет не сказать – потому что, кажется, только с Эваном Жнец мог разговаривать через сны.  
Он не говорил об этом прямо, но Ноду и не нужно было этого слышать, чтобы принять за правду.  
Знания часто приносят людям много горя… а Эван знал. Знал, что должен был уйти вслед за сестрой.

\- Ты не умрёшь, - протянул Жнец в их первую встречу, и Эвану послышалась в его голосе тоска. С чего бы?  
\- Совсем?  
\- Вероятно… - Жнец как будто бы хотел договорить, но тут взгляд его остановился на незавязанных шнурках. – Ой, опять.  
Посланник смерти наклонился, чтобы вступить в борьбу с надоедливыми верёвочками, ему здорово мешались длинные волосы, но он продолжил бормотать.  
\- Она вернётся... твоя сестра. Потом умрёт. И снова вернётся. И опять. Так не должно быть.  
\- Кэй вернётся? – в груди полыхнула радость, которую тут же залил ужас. – Как это – снова и снова?  
\- Увидишь, - Жнец закряхтел и, наконец, сдался. Завязывать шнурки он так и не научился.

И Кэйлинн вернулась. Пришла, растерянная, на собственные похороны, и Эвану пришлось её обнимать и говорить «Всё будет хорошо», потому что он был хорошим братом.  
Он злился, что слова Жнеца оказались правдой. Но долго злиться у него не получалось.

\- Что мне сделать? – шептал Эван, опустив голову и глядя на свои руки. С деревьев падали капли дождя, прошедшие долгий путь с небес по рыжеющим лабиринтам, и смешивались с алыми разводами на коже юноши. Его собственная кровь. Он не видел её с тех пор, как упал с велосипеда, попытавшись перепрыгнуть овраг у дома Певерелов. По мере того, как дождь усиливался, громче становился и голос мистера Нода.  
\- Что мне сделать? – обращённое, пожалуй, к себе самому. На самом деле он знал, что нужно сделать, но…  
\- Поговори с ней. Поговори, когда она сможет тебя услышать.  
Ладонь у Жнеца узкая и почти невесомая. Холоднее, чем дождь. Это отрезвляет.  
Узник кладбища прав.  
Но как же страшно теперь Эвану. Разве кто-нибудь знает?  
Ведь смерть Эвана идёт рука об руку со смертью его сестры. Настоящей смертью, а не этими глупыми пародиями, которыми приходится платить за чужие желания.  
Как жаль, что желание самого Эвана Кэйлина не может исполнить.

***  
«Я подняла руку на собственного брата.»  
Дождь усиливается, но девушка его совсем не замечает. Улицы Мэпллэйра вытянулись и превратились в бесконечность, и это ей только на руку. Она не хочет, чтобы дорога заканчивалась. Она не хочет больше «воскресать». Если честно, она хочет утонуть в этом дожде.  
Что, если в следующий раз безумие придёт навсегда? Что, если она продолжит видеть, как мёртвая Кэйлина Нод поёт о трёх слепых мышках и слепо тыкает ножом во всё вокруг? Ей всё равно, что попадёт под руку: она видит вокруг только горы жареного зефира, или жёлтые кирпичи, или цветы, декламирующие речи известных политиков. Все сны, которые ей когда-либо снились – давно, ещё при той жизни, когда она беспокоилась не из-за торчащих из груди костей, а из-за экзаменов и косых взглядов – приходят теперь наяву. Медитация уже не заменяет сон. Мёртвые не спят. Мёртвые сходят от этого с ума.  
Кэйлинн не знает, может ли так продолжаться и дальше. Она не знает, стоит ли ей рассказывать об этом её «парням», Итану и Брайану, да и дяде Мише, этому кажется_этот_парень_языческий_бог.  
Конечно, не стоит. Ведь им совсем не понравится то, на что она готова пойти.

Когда она возвращается домой, промокшая и решительная, сжимающая кулаки и закусывающая губу, Эван ждёт её на крыльце. Мансарду так и не починили, и доски лежат в сарае. Ждут, когда смогут пригодиться.  
Прежде, чем Кэйлин успевает извиниться, прежде, чем она хватает брата за руки, чтобы убедиться, что порезы больше не кровоточат, парень поднимает на неё взгляд и произносит:  
\- Нам надо поговорить, Кэй.  
Голос его дрожит. Он боится смерти, боится прекратить быть. Но он слишком любит свою сестру.  
У неё дрожат плечи. Она боится жизни - боится того подобия жизни, в котором заперта. Но она слишком любит людей, которые всегда рядом.  
Разговор длится недолго: брат и сестра понимают друг друга с полуслова.  
Осенний дождь заканчивается, так и не превратившись в грозу.

***  
\- Ты? – Эвермор Купер застыл в дверном проёме, щурясь от проникающего в дом света. К тому, что Итаном из объявления окажется дружок Элизабет Рихель, этой странной дочери священника, которая пугала библиотекаря до чёртиков, он не был готов. Просить помощи у нарушителя священной книжной тишины? Нет, сэр, мэм, или кто вы там.  
Окделл, казалось, ничуть не удивился тому, что клиентом оказался вспыльчивый библиотекарь – поправил очки, ещё раз сверился с номером дома и спросил:  
\- Что беспокоит? По телефону Вы так и не объяснили толком…  
В глубине дома раздался звук бьющейся посуды, и Эвермор решил, что стоит пересмотреть политику относительно нарушителей тишины. Хотя бы на время.  
\- Ты точно поможешь? – Купер недоверчиво скривился, приоткрывая дверь чуть шире.  
Итан поднял тёмные очки ко лбу – совсем ненадолго, на каких-то три секунды – но дверь мгновенно распахнулась настежь, а тощая рука Купера развернулась в приглашающем жесте.  
Ко звону посуды прибавились чертыхания. Слова были незнакомыми, но интонации ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Чья-то жизнь явно пошла наперекосяк.  
Купер запахнул старый махровый халат, который был велик ему на несколько размеров, и начал подниматься по лестнице. Свои огромные чудаковатые шарфы он носил даже дома – зелёный кусок ткани с бахромой тянулся вслед за ним, как королевский шлейф.  
\- Чего встал? – Эвермор зыркнул на Итана, замершего у подножия лестницы. – Они наверху.  
\- Они?  
\- Пока не увидишь, не поймёшь, - объяснил Купер. И не соврал.  
Окделл видел живых теней, питающихся плотью. Он видел келпи, водяную лошадку, и девочку, которая видела призраков. Он надевал петли на древесных висельников, плавал с Крысиной королевой по канализации, выпускал Игнес Фатуи из фонарей, слушал сказки оборотня, спасал богов из разрушенной часовни… Но он ещё ни разу не сталкивался с людьми, составленными из слов. В буквальном смысле.  
В коридоре, прямо у лестницы, стояла девушка в пышном платье – это можно было понять по её очертаниям. Всю её фигуру заполняли чернильные слова, словно кто-то умел писать прямо на воздухе и пользовался своим умением, чтобы лепить своеобразные скульптуры. Под ногами девушки валялись осколки тарелок, и прямо на глазах Итана они тоже расползались чернильными словами. Девушка разжала пальцы, и ещё один предмет кухонного гарнитура упал на пол, но на этот раз не разбился, а растёкся по доскам фиолетовыми кляксами.  
Немного булькающие слова проклятий срывались с губ девичьей фигуры.  
\- Ты её видишь? – Эвермор стоял, чуть ли не вжимаясь в стену и не отрывал взгляда от девушки с тарелками.  
\- Девушку из чернильных слов? – на всякий случай уточнил Итан. – Вполне.  
\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул Купер. – Сумасшествие откладывается. Номер неотложки стоял вторым в моём плане. Сразу после твоего нелепого объявления.  
\- Она тебя беспокоит?  
\- Посудомойщица? О, нет, она только заляпает мне все ковры, это не так страшно. Настоящая проблема – чуть дальше по коридору.  
Они миновали девушку, которая продолжала попытки расколотить вдребезги всю посуду, и направились к двери, на которой висела табличка «Не беспокоить».  
\- Откуда она взялась?  
\- Разве не очевидно? – фыркнул Эвермор, поправляя очки. – Из книги, конечно.  
\- Из книги?  
\- Столько удивления в голосе… Я думал, с таким объявлением ты не удивляешься.  
\- Слишком много удивительного в этом мире.  
\- В этом городе, скорее. Так, отойди-ка подальше и, если что, прыгай в кладовую.  
\- Прыгать? Зачем?  
А потом Эвермор распахнул дверь, ведущую в его комнату, и через пару секунд оба уже сидели в кладовке, а чернильный огонь плавил коридорные обои.  
\- У тебя в доме дракон.  
\- Поздравляю с открытием. Я тебе позвонил не для того, чтобы в лото сыграть.  
\- Мог бы предупредить.  
После такого называть Купера на «Вы» казалось преступлением против морали.  
\- Кое-кто мне сказал, что готов ко всему.  
\- Но не к чёртову дракону, плюющемуся огнём!  
\- Кредитными картами оплату принимаете? – поинтересовался вдруг Купер, потянувшись к свинье-копилке, стоявшей в углу. – Я тут подумал, что налички может не хватить.  
Тогда Итан вздохнул, напомнил себе, что учёные из Сити здорово над ним поработали (ублюдки) и вернулся в коридор.  
Чернильное пламя не заставило себя долго ждать.  
Оно трещало одновременно как настоящий огонь и как дешёвая бумага для обёртывания товаров. Обои сворачивались трубочкой, словно их полили горячей смолой, Эвермор что-то кричал из своей кладовки, а Окделл слышал только странную симфонию драконьего пламени, в которую вкрались понятные человеческому уху слова.  
Выпустите меня отсюда.

2  
Знание Бригадиров не было абсолютным.  
Они не играли в азартные игры, потому что никогда не знали, каким будет карточный расклад или какая лошадь придёт к финишу первой. Они не держали салоны предсказаний, потому что никогда не угадаешь, что получится в результате, и как себя поведут белые ленты судьбы. Они не могли определить по фотографии, жив человек или умер, сбежал ли он в другую страну со второй женой или побирается по канавам в поисках своих воспоминаний.  
Правда открывается не сразу, а иногда не открывается вовсе. Но попробовать стоит, раз уж горшочек варит сам по себе и даже не приходится прибавлять огня.  
И дяде Мише повезло. Не могло не повезти в этом перевёрнутом городке. И он вернулся на кладбище, в беседку, о которой ничего не запомнил.  
Бригадир вскочил на решётчатый заборчик, схватился за металлическую балку и окинул взглядом убежище Жнеца. Книги, вышивка, осколки кувшина, старые журналы, зеркало… Затылок, в котором зияла кровавая дыра, закололо – сколько же любопытных на этом кладбище? Дядя Миша чуть обернулся, чтобы «шпион» попал в поле его зрения, и, конечно, ни капельки не удивился, увидев Жнеца. Туман шоссе номер двадцать девять вёл его под руки.  
\- У меня для тебя две новости, - Бригадир присел на доску, служившую когда-то скамейкой, и свесил с неё одну ногу.  
\- Хорошая и плохая?  
\- Я следую традициям.  
«В отличие от тебя» Бьярндир добавлять не стал. Зачем? Раз не хочется таскать проржавевшую косу и изъеденный молью балахон, то кто он такой, чтобы судить? Последнего Судию он как раз-таки и искал. Для Бригадира, который должен замедлить бег Жерновов, лучше титула и не сыщешь.  
Бригадир спрыгнул в осенние листья – рыжие и жёлтые, не затоптанные грязью прихожан – и театральным жестом выудил из кармана красные кружевные трусики.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты, - дядя Миша наклонил голову немного вперёд, отчего медвежий череп почти коснулся свисающей с крыши беседки проволоки. – И это хорошая новость.  
Жнец  
\- А плохая? Можешь говорить. - Жнец еле заметно кивнул. – От Эвана у меня секретов нет.  
\- Мы здесь одни.  
Бьярндир закинул бельё в кучу тряпья, красовавшуюся на полу беседки – а когда поднял голову, тут же о нём забыл.  
\- Думаю, всё случилось в прачечной. Тебя ведь заставляли стирать по каким-нибудь дням недели? Развивали ответственность, так? Голова закружилась, корзинка отправилась на пол, потом за нею последовал и ты…  
Пытаться ухватиться за ускользающий мир и поймать пальцами бельё старшей сестрички? Орсо бы живот надорвала. И ядом бы собственным подавилась.  
\- Что ты городишь?  
\- Правду. Конечно правду.  
Бровей за спутанными прядями было почти не видно, но, дядя Миша был уверен в этом, посланник смерти сейчас непонимающе нахмурился.  
Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, была на самом деле кладбищенской. Какая ирония.  
\- Попроси Эвана спеть.  
\- Что…  
\- Попроси его спеть.  
Жнец оглянулся на мгновенно побледневшего, похожего на статую, младшего Нода и кивнул.  
Когда голос, чистый и «ангельский», как говорили провожатые души, разнёсся по опутанному туманом кладбищу, Жнец не сразу понял, что поёт сам.  
Почему? Ведь Бьярндир, этот важный индюк, попросил…  
Посланник смерти снова обернулся – на том месте, где всего пару мгновений назад стоял ошарашенный старшеклассник, вился туман с 29-ого шоссе.  
На руках Жнеца тонкими лентами краснели свежие шрамы.  
Шрамы, оставленные его сестрой.  
Шрамы цвета смерти.

***  
Пламя книжного дракона не превращалось в раскалённую чернильную смолу. Оно больше походило на горячий воздух – чересчур горячий, несравнимый с мощностью фена для волос. Но для серого мальчика с идиопатической невропатией разницы не было.  
Он шёл прямо сквозь импровизированный огонь, выдуманный каким-то мечтательным писакой, и смотрел дракону в глаза. Сквозь разгорячённый воздух его взгляд казался расплывчатым, и это пугало ещё сильнее, чем само наличие огромной рептилии в спальне мэпллэйровского библиотекаря.  
Ему ведь не показалось? Итан очень надеялся, что дракон и вправду проревел нечто похожее на призыв о помощи. Это слегка упрощало картину. Делало чернильного дракона ещё одной пострадавшей стороной.  
\- Ты живой там вообще? – голос Эвермора звучал глухо из-за запертой двери чулана. Мистер Купер решил перестраховаться.  
Окделл и был бы рад ответить, но ему отчего-то не хотелось пробовать драконий огонь на вкус.  
Когда парень добрался-таки до чернильной чешуи, которая была на удивление холодная на ощупь, поток книжного огня вдруг иссяк. Но на Итане уже не осталось ничего, кроме оплавленных дужек тёмных очков.  
Эта часть гардероба каждый раз умудрялась исчезать с поразительной быстротой.  
Чернильный дракон дрожал под ладонью Итана – и парень совершенно не собирался его в этом винить. Испуганный, выдернутый из привычной среды обитания, растекающийся вязкой дрянью, неспособный остановить какую-то букашку своим самым лучшим – после игры в загадки, конечно – оружием… Он попытался клацнуть зубами, но ему помешали уже начавшие растекаться чернила. Могучий зверь превращался в буквы и страстно желал вернуться домой. А ещё он боялся.  
Гибкий хвост ударил куда-то в живот: боли Итан не почувствовал, а вот картины на стене ощутимо пострадали.  
\- Верните меня домой! – прошлёпал ящер челюстями, с которых сползала чёрными буквами кожа. – Верните!  
\- Господи Иисусе… - шептал Эвермор под рёв дракона и вспоминал, что именно сподвигло его довериться первому же «специалисту». Это можно считать убийством? Непреднамеренным?  
Если ты притащил борца с вредителями в дом, где эти самые вредители были размером с половину комнаты, ты ведь не очень виноват, если катастрофа-таки произойдёт?  
Тишина, которая вскоре наполнила собой весь верхний этаж, пугала куда больше, чем драконий рёв.  
\- Эй, Окделл? Ты там живой?  
Когда ответа не последовало, Купер приоткрыл дверь и осторожно выглянул в коридор, готовый в любую секунду кинуться обратно под спасительную тень от вешалок.  
Стены – слава богу, кирпичные – покрылись чем-то вроде смолы и сажи, и с них свисали остатки обоев. Дыма не было. Даже запаха дыма и копоти не было. Пахло только свежесмешанными чернилами и резиной: на полу остались следы от обуви, а потом и сами подошвы итановских кроссовок. Дверь в комнату – а вернее то, что от неё осталось – сиротливо покачивалась на почему-то совершенно целых петлях.  
Эвермор выполз из укрытия и прислушался. В окна ударяли порывы осеннего ветра, по улице за домом ехала старенькая и оттого очень громкая машина владельца бакалейной лавки, но больше никаких звуков слышно не было. Ни плеск чернил, ни звон бьющейся посуды с лестницы – разве что ещё стук крови в ушах.  
\- Итан? – Купер маленькими шажками двинулся в сторону спальни. В той её части, которая оставалась видимой, ничего подозрительно похожего на дракона не мелькало. Правда, ничего похожего на серого пацана тоже.

***  
Итан надеялся, что жизнь в комиксах для их персонажей не выглядит так же, как она выглядела сейчас для него. Дотрагиваться до чернильного дракона было плохой идеей. Если уж на то пошло, просто идиотской. Но ведь всё, кроме утонувшего в белом свете прошлого, всегда заканчивалось хорошо, правда, Окделл? Тут, в Мэпллэйре. Если это место ещё можно было считать Мэпллэйром.  
Парень стоял на чернильной траве, в белом небе плавали чернильные облака, а над ними висело чернильное солнце. Тёмная дыра в небе. Интересно, если в неё прыгнуть, то попадёшь на другой край Вселенной?  
Дракон пролетел так низко, что его перепончатое крыло задело серую кожу. Окделл вздрогнул от неожиданного открытия: это прикосновение он всё-таки почувствовал. Прикосновения же травы так и оставались только визуальными. Чудеса. Но как же теперь отсюда выбраться?

Поле простиралось до самого горизонта, на сколько хватало глаз. Тысячи дорог – и, возможно, ни одна из них никуда не приведёт. Только в ещё более густые заросли слов.  
Но стоять на месте тоже не было выходом. Итан знал, что все истории начинаются с первого шага, и надеялся, что книги воспринимают этот закон буквально.  
Через пару шагов его кто-то окликнул.

 

Эвермор Купер подполз к книге, краешек которой выглядывал из-под кровати, и замер. Из страниц торчала дужка тёмных очков.

 

Вокруг всадника слова обретали объём, форму и цвет, и становились настоящими. На словах это звучало почти бессмысленно, но выглядело фантастически правильно.  
Конь был такого же цвета, как и окружающие Итана чернила, но всё остальное – трава под его копытами, запылённые доспехи, седельные сумки, завёрнутый в тряпицу меч, седло, а также сам наездник – нельзя было отличить от настоящих.  
\- Ты рановато, - весело сообщил всадник и ладонью прикрыл глаза от солнца, лучи которого вокруг лошади были настоящими. – Я ещё не понял, чего именно так боюсь.*  
\- Простите?  
\- О, да, точно, - рыцарь спохватился и вытянул из сумки запасной плащ. Только в этот момент Итан осознал, что на нём и пластика от солнцезащитных очков не осталось.  
\- Он парадный, так ни разу и не накинул.  
\- Спасибо.  
Ткань – шершавую и немного колючую – Итан почувствовал так явственно, словно кожа его никогда не обесцвечивалась. Парень поёжился.  
\- Поблагодаришь, когда свидимся ещё раз. В самом конце.  
\- А куда мне…  
В ту же секунду воздух разорвал далёкий драконий рёв.  
\- Затеяли потасовку, негодники… Ни на минуту нельзя оставить, - рыцарь вежливо кивнул покрывшемуся мурашками Итану и пришпорил коня. – Бывай!  
Окделл понял, что так и не получил дельного совета насчёт того, как бы убраться из-под монохромного неба.

 

А в следующую секунду он уже сидел в углу куперовской спальни, а сам библиотекарь чуть не окочурился. Он не привык к внезапным появлением, хотя исправно читал истории с неожиданными поворотами.  
\- Знаешь, не открывай эту книгу, - Итан вытянул из-под плаща, который медленно растекался чернилами, руку и указал в сторону книжицы, в которой исчез дракон. – Она ещё не дописана. А от недописанных книг бывает много неприятностей.

_______________________________________________  
*отсылка к персонажу одной из моих старых историй «Чего боялся чёрный рыцарь.» В данный момент повествования Рыцарь в сопровождении аж двух драконов ищет свой Меч. И в конце даже должен его найти.

3  
Иногда за ответами не нужно далеко ходить, потому что они по необъяснимой причине сами за тобой бегают, как восторженные фанаты. Стоило Бригадиру задуматься о Жнеце и его просьбе, как клочок тумана с плотоядного шоссе тут же завилял импровизированным хвостом и показал, что всё-всё знает о местном Жнеце.  
Смотри, Бригадир, я же тебе помог? Помог, так ведь? Может, отправишь тогда к нам пару полицейских машинок? Очень уж вкусные эти стражи правопорядка.  
Бьярндир чувствовал, как в воздухе начинает пахнуть кровью – пока еле уловимо, но всё равно приятно. Совсем скоро он сможет уйти из этого города – и никаких больше зовов, никаких непредвиденных спасений и уж точно никаких детишек-Огнеглавых.

***  
Во всём это была и светлая сторона: теперь ему не нужно было бояться смерти. Ведь не нужно было?  
\- Но я не…  
\- Не мёртв? Нет, Эван, ты не мёртв. За пределами этого кладбища ты жив. Удивительно, правда?  
Эван Нод, младший брат джинна Мэпллэйра, единственный Жнец Мэпллэйра – и, если подумать, единственный живой Жнец на всём белом свете – выглядел так, словно умер ещё раз. Где-то пару мгновений назад. И Бригадир жадно кормился случайно подвернувшейся истиной, гадая, как же он не догадался раньше? Ещё тогда, когда учуял запах смерти на крыльце дома Нодов.  
Жасмин, земля и металл. Ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Он думал, что это из-за Кэйлин. Но от неё не могло пахнуть смертью, потому что она не умирала по-настоящему.  
\- Но что же… но как же…  
Жнец не свернулся клубочком на полу беседки и не заплакал. Не врезал Бригадиру от души – так, чтобы медвежий череп свернулся набок. Он понёсся к кладбищенским воротам, прорезая туман, как ледокол тёмные северные воды – и Бьярндир не мог его в этом упрекнуть.  
За погнутыми прутьями старой ограды шнурки на кроссовках Эвана Нода были всегда аккуратно завязаны.

 

На белой ленте его судьбы было записано, что он уйдёт вслед за сестрой. Таковы смертельные законы – никогда не угадаешь, когда именно умрёшь. Да только в случае с Нодами нитям судьбы пришлось очень туго.  
Кэйлинна, старшая, падает с моста. На самом деле её сталкивают – но какая разница? Спустя несколько секунд спускающийся в прачечную Эван, младший, спотыкается о неровно расстеленный ковёр и ударяется об угол бетонной стены. Пляска смерти у обоих такая, что доставила бы истинное удовольствие ценителям. Девушка барахтается в воде, запутываясь в лентах. Парень ловит пальцами пустоту, ищет спасительную ниточку. Всё, как по нотам. Жернова переворачиваются и вытягивают ленты. Готовятся стереть их в пыль.  
Крак. Тонкие белые ниточки вытягивают Кэйлину на берег. За них словно дёргает невидимый кукловод - изломанная Кэй приходит домой.  
Дзынь. Белые шнурки на кроссовках нового Жнеца привязывают его к родному городу – и к жизни.  
Судьбы Нодов уже не принадлежат Жерновам. Судьбы Нодов не хранит паучиха Орсо. Судьбы Нодов распороты и растянуты. И пусты.  
Посланников смерти иногда выбирают случайно. Иногда – через ритуалы. А иногда о Жнеце известно с самого дня его рождения: висит над ним печать, которую не смыть. На ленте Эвана Нода была такая печать. Только вот умереть как следует он не смог.  
Мёртвый джинн и живая смерть Мэпллэйра.  
Веселись, народ. И пой последние песни.

***  
Конечно, она удивилась, когда узнала, что её брат провожает умерших на ту сторону. Как тут не удивиться?  
Похоже, в этом городе не было ни одного нормального человека. Наверное, даже крошка Бонни Стайлер превращается по ночам в белку-летягу. А родители, мистер и миссис Ноды – интересно, они вообще существуют? Или это массовая галлюцинация, которая проектируется настолько сильно, что в неё верят все соседи?  
\- Я не знал этого… Я сам себе врал… Я так боялся…  
Кэйлинн утешает брата, как когда-то в детстве: обнимает его за шею и мурлычет под нос незатейливую мелодию. Такую мурлыкала ещё их прабабка – а научила их мама.  
\- А самое худшее… Самое худшее… Меня это не пугает, Кэй. Теперь, когда я знаю… Совсем не пугает.  
Когда Эван Нод впервые услышал песню Жнеца, он понял, что смерти нет. Есть что-то другое, до чего нельзя дотронуться и чего не поймёшь, пока не завяжешь шнурки.  
Под колыбельную своей сестры он подумал, что поведёт её туда, куда она попросит. Потому что это правильно.

***  
\- Пресвятые подтяжки, выглядишь паршиво. Что на тебе за хрень?  
\- Библиотекарские шмотки… Неважно, всё в порядке. Давно ждёшь?  
\- Да не очень. Но теперь ты обязан мне рассказать, зачем ты лазил в мазут.  
\- Это чернила, и могла бы позвонить, - Итан достал из бумажной курточки каким-то чудом уцелевший розовый телефон. Тот самый, с которого всё началось.  
\- Хотела встретить тебя тут.  
Но закончится всё вовсе не мобильным телефоном.  
\- Знаю, в комиксах и кино такое делают по-тихому и во имя всеобщего блага… Чтобы не травмировать и завершить всё в полной уверенности, что закат на фоне смотрелся круто, а поднятая голова – почти эпично. Но мне всегда такая героическая показуха была поперёк горла. Не хочу быть трусихой.  
\- Кэй, о чём ты говоришь?  
Она улыбнулась – мёртвая девочка, которую серый мальчик нашёл в коробке с макаронами – поднялась со ступеней, на которые ветер всегда наносил кучу прибрежного песка, и привычным жестом расправила подол платья. Сегодня она надела бирюзовое с ярко-красной нижней юбкой. За такое сложно было не зацепиться взгляду.  
\- У меня такое чувство, словно я отпрашиваюсь у тебя на выпускной бал, а ты считаешь моего кавалера отморозком.  
Итан усмехнулся, не выдержал, но тревожное предчувствие никуда не делось. Герои на фоне заката? На ум шли только старые вестерны.  
\- Хочешь меня о чём-то спросить?  
Она немного помолчала.  
\- Я только надеюсь, что не начну сейчас бормотать задом наперёд Улисса… - Кэй набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. - Элизабет пригласила всех к себе на чай. Хороший план: кто знает, что сотворит наш замечательный городок в ночь всех Святых?  
\- Сейчас приведу себя в порядок и… накину что-нибудь… гм… - Итан оглядел вещи Эвермора, которые всё ещё пытались сделать вид, что очень даже подходят своему новому хозяину. – Что-нибудь более подходящее.  
Кэйлин ждёт у лестницы и выглядит так, словно хотела сказать что-то совсем иное – а потом упустила момент.  
Итан молчит.

***  
Они все здесь: мёртвые и живые, знакомые и полузнакомые, друзья… парочка богов. И, конечно, Бригадир.  
Элизабет пришлось достать мамин сервиз, о котором все забыли: тонкие фарфоровые чашечки, золотая кайма на блюдцах, крошечные керамические ложки. Когда Бригадир взялся пальцами за маленькую ручку, все за столом затаили дыхание. Сломается или нет? Наверняка ведь сломается. Хоть ставки делай.  
Бригадир был аккуратен, как никогда, и рассказывал ещё больше сказок: на этот раз даже без животных.  
И пока все слушали о Часах в темноте и воинах, следящих за порядком, по улицам шуршали потоки мёртвых – сегодня, в Ночь Всех Святых, видимые не только глазам маленькой дочери священника.  
Пушок, Бабочка и Снежинка призрачным мявом приветствовали кошек из загробной жизни, а те бросали на домашних питомцев знающие о вечности взгляды.  
Игнес Фатуи ютились в фонарях, которые загорались только раз в год – тревожным светом детских душ.  
Эван прислушивался к песням других Жнецов, следящих за шествием, но не переходящих границы, и ждал.  
Разряженные дети Мэпллэйра выпрашивали конфет и ничего не замечали.  
В городе Хэллоуин.

 

Вечером, когда иссякнут все сказки дяди Миши, когда подвыпившего Брайана утащит Лиз в костюме – вот совпадение – зомби, когда Элизабет уснёт рядом со свернувшимся калачиком Беном, они выйдут во двор, даже не заметив, что Бригадир куда-то исчез.  
Кэй повернётся к брату, чьи волосы потемнеют, а шнурки развяжутся, и подол её юбки на секунду станет похож на распустившийся цветок. Жнец что-то прошелестит ей на ухо, опираясь на недавно выстроганный посох, ещё без лезвия, и улыбка мёртвой девочки станет ещё шире.  
\- Итан, - она посмотрит прямо в белые глаза друга, которые снова лишились своего тёмного щита. – я ухожу.  
Будь на месте Кэйлин другая девчушка в озорном платье, Окделл бы подумал, что она собирается смотаться в Вегас ненадолго. Развеяться, покуролесить, может, пару раз хорошенько напиться. Но перед Итаном будет стоять невероятная мёртвая девочка, исполняющая чужие желания. И её «ухожу» звучит совсем по-другому.  
\- По-настоящему? – Окделлу снова захочется проснуться, потому что сон обещает превратиться в кошмар. – Навсегда?  
Кэйлин улыбнётся. Так же, как улыбалась всякий раз, столкнувшись с очередной тайной.  
\- Меня поведёт мой брат. Он может, не удивляйся. Похоже, обычных людей в этом городе нет.  
\- Нет уж, - выпалит Итан, выступит вперёд, закрывая подругу от собственного брата.  
\- Итан, я и так давно уже мертва… - скажет девушка из-за его плеча.  
«Я так устала» он тоже услышит.  
Она возьмёт его серые ладони в свои – и Итан почувствует мертвенный холод, который обожжёт его кожу. Он заметит, какие удивительные у Кэйлин глаза – серые, как туман шоссе № 29, как низкое небо над Мэпллэйром. Как кожа самого Окделла. Раньше он никогда не обращал на это внимания.  
Кэй выпустит его руки и прошепчет «До встречи, балбес!»  
Мёртвый джинн Мэпллэйра исчезнет в тумане, словно и не было в городке никакого исполнителя желаний.

4  
Чтобы стать Бригадиром, нужно не только победить свой главный страх. Нужно умереть. Исчезнуть из Жерновов и появиться в Часах, пойти по другим дорогам. Перестать быть тем, что делает тебя человеком.  
Медведь отрекается от своего медвежьего естества и носит только напоминание о нём.  
Ворон отрекается от крыльев и носит перья на шее.  
Человек, вопреки всякой логике, не становится зверем – он говорит «Прощай» своему естеству. Воспоминаниям, фрагментам личности и тому необъяснимому предчувствию, которое никогда не обманывает. Остаётся только жажда и дебри остаточных эмоций, которые не так-то просто выдрать от остова. Сосуд, наполненный правдой, на стенках которого ещё осталось то, что совсем недавно вылили.  
Стать Бригадиром может только тот, кого загнали в угол. Загнанное в угол существо покажет клыки и сможет существовать за чужой счёт. Сможет рыскать по следу и выслеживать тех, кто нарушает правила, установленные Жерновами. Установленные Часами. Установленные тысячу лет тому назад.  
Слишком много потерь за знание правды и силу, привязывающую к вечному голоду – вот что думают люди.  
Поэтому и нет ни одного Бригадира-Огнеглавого.

Он знал её сколько… месяцев пять? Шесть? Казалось, что целую вечность.  
Она подарила им всем время. Итан нескоро поймёт, как тяжело ей это далось – куда тяжелее, чем всем остальным.  
Самоубийство называют трусостью, а самопожертвование - подвигом. Что же делать с девушкой, которая сбросилась с моста, а потом добровольно взяла Жнеца за руку?  
Итан Окделл ничего не смог сделать. Вся его хвалёная неуязвимость была совершенно бесполезной.. Бьярндир не смог помочь. Никто не смог помочь. Даже Эван, который теперь знал о смерти куда больше их всех вместе взятых, не нашёл лучшего способа, чем… чем то, что должно было произойти с ней с самого начала. На мосту.  
Итан потерял хорошего друга.  
Бьярндир решил, что лучше момента просто не найти.

Итан Окделл шёл вслед за Бригадиром, как ребёнок за Гамельнским Крысоловом. На самом деле, он почти не соображал, что делает. Даже когда они оказались на болотах, а вокруг появились стайки вездесущих Игнес Фатуи.  
Дяде Мише не хотелось идти к паучихе. Если честно, ему хотелось вернуться в город, влепить парню хорошенькую отрезвляющую пощёчину и снова попробовать уйти, не обращая внимания на зов.. Может, в последний раз посидеть на колокольне и перекинуться парой словечек с крошкой Рихель и Трёхглавым Зверем. Но Жернова трещали так громко, что раскалывалась голова, и Бригадир брёл дальше, к правде, которая сотворит ещё одного Бригадира.  
И, когда пришло время говорить правду, он не смог раскрыть рта.

\- В тебе нити моей паутины, мальчик, - прошипела Орсо, постукивая челюстями. Она наклонилась к Итану, который изо всех сил старался не отводить взгляд – её розовые пряди коснулись его лба. – Вшиты в кожу, прорастают в мясо… Ммм…. Мясо…  
С челюстей, по обеим сторонам которых шевелились жвалы, закапала слюна.  
\- Эй, Орсо! – Бригадир махнул рукой, на которой красовалась костяная лапа. – Будь добра, не отходи от темы, родная!  
Паучиха зашипела. Ох уж ей этот странник. Почему бы не использовать свой собственный рот, чтобы люди докопались до истины? Зачем всё так усложнять?  
И этот серый мальчишка… От него несёт смертью, вечной жизнью, чужими судьбами и самой Орсо – последнее особенно неприятно – а он дрожит. Боится. Готов развернуться и убежать. И как только умудряется противостоять первостепенным инстинктам?  
\- Моя паутина – чужие судьбы. Нити жизней и смертей. Падений и свершений. Это они защищают тебя. Вот тут.  
Она опускает тонкую бледную ладонь на серую шею – туда, где под лишённой чувствительности кожей вечно зовут на помощь другие жизни, и бежит алая кровь.  
\- Они и уничтожают тебя. Если честно, они и держат нас всех тут. В этом городе. Из-за тебя я сейчас ползаю тут, а не в своём Ткацком Цехе.  
Итан сглотнул. Взгляд красных глаз – всех четырёх пар – не давал сосредоточиться. Нужно было вслушиваться в её слова… понимать их. Не просто пропускать через себя. Не просто дрожать от страха, в который, кажется, он полностью превратился.  
Окделл заставил себя раскрыть рот.  
\- Из-за меня?  
Голос его прозвучал сипло и так тихо, что Орсо засмеялась. Смех её был на удивление приятным и раскатывался по пещере, подобно заблудившемуся грому.  
\- Они бесцельно зовут на помощь. Первого попавшегося домового. Призрака. Любого ткача. Кого-нибудь. Хоть кого-нибудь, кто может их услышать. И своих хозяев они тоже зовут… Только не могут дозваться, - последнее предложение Орсо проговорила уже из-за плеча.  
Убей она мальчишку – всё равно бы не смогла уйти. Нити вплавлены намертво, будьте прокляты эти человеческие технологии, которые всё делают слишком добротно и слишком неправильно.  
Убей она мальчишку – Бригадир бы лишил её оставшихся ног.  
Ни для себя, ни для клубочка похищенных нитей она ничего не могла сделать.  
Семь щетинистых ног аккуратно ступали по каменистому полу и уносили мойру всё дальше от растерянного юноши. Всё ближе к спокойствию белых стен. Вплотную к панорамам чужих дорог.  
\- И что… что мне…  
Итан замер – маленький серый мальчик под сводами колоссальной пещеры. Бригадиру даже стало его жаль. Он казался не просто потерянным… он выглядел совершенно выжатым. Как попавшийся под ногу помидор. Как человек, который узнал, что ему под кожу вшили волшебную паутинку. Как тот, кто готов разговаривать о правде.  
Дядя Миша улыбнулся и соскочил с камня. Слезать с насиженного места не очень хотелось, но в воздухе потрясающе пахло птичьей кровью. Для Бьярндира это был запах абсолютной победы.  
Рука – лапа – Бригадира легла на поникшее плечо. Странник с привычным удовольствием заметил, что парень дрожит.  
Слишком.  
Слишком – хорошее слово. Неоднократно улучшало Бригадиру жизнь. Или существование – так оно точнее будет.  
Но когда Бьярндир начал говорить, он почти ненавидел себя.  
Вот твоя Главная Ошибка, мистер Окделл.

Знаешь, Итан, этот городок был совсем обычным. Тут даже дорогу все переходили в исключительно положенных местах. И дети выпивали молоко до последней капли, как советовали им взрослые правила питания – верили, что вырастут быстрее. Тут слыхом не слыхивали об оборотнях и вурдалаках, не запирали на ночь двери и совершенно спокойно оставляли бабушек в парке.  
А потом появился ты со всеми этими чужими судьбами под кожей, свёрнутыми в жгуты, скрученными и надорванными. Тысячи нитей из разных судеб сплавлены в серую кожу, которую не пробить. Там Лиз Ольсен, там Элизабет Рихель, там Элис Макмиллан, там Эвермор Купер… Там и Кэйлинна Нод. Ни один не может умереть, ни один не может уйти. Это не город не отпускает их, это ты, Итан, их не отпускаешь. И им приходится вариться в этом сверхъестественном супе, сносить всё, что преподносит им судьба – одна общая, похищенная. Потому что нити вопят – на своём собственном языке, в надежде, что их услышат. Но даже те, кто слышит, не могут помочь.  
И то, что ты пытаешься им помочь, Итан, не уменьшает твоей вины. То, что тебе везёт, ничуть не делает Мэпллэйр лучше.  
«Кто же ты такой?» - спрашивает Итан и получает самый выгодный для Бригадира ответ.  
«Тот, кто может подарить силу во всём разобраться.»

Итан обернулся. Медленно, как во сне.  
\- Бригадиры… Супергерои… Один чёрт.  
Бригадир промолчал – теперь, когда Окделл мог рассмотреть его костяной шлем со всеми его трещинками, дяде Мише больше не нужны были слова. Он нашёл Бригадира, который остановит Жернова.  
Его привёл к нему зову тысячи судеб.  
\- Правда, - сказал он. – Правда – замечательная вещь. Она пахнет, как железо, а на вкус…  
\- Как кровь.  
Именно так, серый мальчик. Как кровь вперемешку с макаронными изделиями.

Действительность затормозила, и в темноте орсовской пещеры начали появляться песочные Часы и каменные Жернова. Потоки чужих жизней следовали по ним, сквозь них, в них, задевая струны паутины судеб: бесчисленные ленты обращались в прах, миллионы песчинок мерцали, как звёзды, теряясь на поворотах. Множество нитей под серой кожей запели в тон тем, что ткала паучиха. Пустая судьба, переполненная чужими, могла вести только к одному концу.  
Теперь будет равновесие, и железный вкус правды потечёт в горло, и горечь преумножит бригадирскую силу, и Мэпллэйр станет узелком на пути жерновов Жизни…  
\- Теперь я должен пойти с тобой, да? Стать... как ты? Умереть?

План был хорошим: мироздание получало невероятного Бригадира, Бьорн – вдоволь правды… Но что получали другие? Нити, чужие белые судьбы так и останутся с серым мальчиком, стопоря Жернова и перевешивая некоторые порядки. Тысячи судеб просто застрянут навсегда в одной точке пространства – в Мэпллэйре, в городе, который будет похож на законсервированную банку, где свою вечность будут проживать те, чьи судьбы кричат о помощи. Конечно, Бьорн тогда сможет уйти – зов другого Бригадира почти не слышен. Может, смогут уйти и те, кто подревнее, у кого ещё остались силы. И те счастливчики, чьи судьбы остались нетронутыми.  
Многие останутся. Останутся любители покормить уток в парке, останутся братья Лавре и их племянник (хотя Лиз сможет беспрепятственно уехать на своём «Вольво»), останется большая часть населения Стоунвуд Чейз, останется Жнец, останется Орсо… останется маленькая Элизабет Рихель.  
Дяде Мише нужно было только недосказать часть правды – ту, которая объясняет, что всё станет только хуже. Не солгать – конечно, нет. Бригадиры не лгут.

\- Нет.  
Бьярндир качнул головой, жилы и сосуды гулко ударились о плащ, а Часы и Жернова исчезли.

Итан поднял голову – белые глаза посмотрели прямо сквозь пустые глазницы черепа, в тёмные глаза настоящего Бьорна.  
Орсо рассмеялась, аккуратно перебинтовывая потерянную конечность, и тогда Бригадир понял, что проиграл, как она и обещала.  
Ёжик обрёл способность говорить, встряхнул мешочек, в который переложил свои тайны, и помахал Медведю лапкой. Конечно, это здорово, что Медведь мог бы раскрыть ему Величайший Секрет, но ёжику вовсе не хотелось держать между лапок целую Вселенную. Слишком маленький. Да и колючий – как бы ненароком не пораниться.  
В конце концов, у него уже есть груз, а с ним на месте не усидишь. Да и неудобно это.  
А медведь… Медведь как-нибудь и сам разберётся.

***  
Если живёшь в одной квартире с целой сотней соседей, рано или поздно ты с ними заговоришь. Для начала, может, просто спросишь, нет ли у кого-нибудь лишней щепотки соли. Или спички. В следующий раз скажешь неловкое «Привет».  
Когда живёшь в пустой квартире и не знаешь, что совсем рядом притаилась целая сотня соседей, ты вряд ли предпримешь попытки заговорить с воздухом. Но стоит тебе узнать – и тогда просто так пялиться в пустоту будет неловко.  
\- Вы правда здесь? – спрашивает серый мальчик у белых тонких нитей, сплетённых то ли паучихой, то ли мирозданием.  
\- О, мы здесь, - тут же отзываются соседи, которым надоело молчать. – Боялись тебя напугать.  
Жить с чужими судьбами под кожей – это как жить в доме с привидениями. Довольно дружелюбными, хоть и не похожими на Каспера.  
\- Я и вправду не виноват?  
И соседи наперебой кричат, что не виноват. Пустые судьбы, вобравшие в себя столько чужих, что под ними почти погребена та, что была здесь с самого начала, конечно, притягивают неприятности. И охотников. Да и вообще смахивают на кусок вкуснейшего торта, который кто-то оставил без присмотра. Но владелец пустой судьбы умеет слушать.  
Итан, ты не виноват в том, что Кэйлин уходила дважды. В первый раз она угодила в клубок развешанных под мостом судеб – уже «мёртвых», уже прошедших – и вот что вышло в результате. Во второй раз…  
Итан, ты волен уйти – никто не последует за тобой, никто даже ничего не почувствует. Кроме твоих друзей, конечно, ведь теперь они у тебя есть. Настоящие. Но ты волен и вернуться.  
Умирать тебе не стоит: это никого не освободит. И забывать – забывать тоже не стоит.  
Охотники и неприятности будут всегда. Но ты ведь неуязвимый. Судьбы с тобой в безопасности – надо признать, гораздо большей, чем с Орсо. А когда придёт время, нити распустятся. Нужное время всегда приходит. Ты заметишь, когда к коже начнёт возвращаться здоровый цвет.  
И ты умеешь слушать – а это важнее, чем ты думаешь, маленький Итан.  
\- А могу ли я вернуть вас всех?  
Судьбы хихикают, перешёптываются друг с другом и приглашают Окделла в путешествие.  
На север, в город, в котором родилась Сара.  
Там можно найти много ответов. Там можно услышать правду не от всемогущего медведя.  
Жаль, кстати, что никакой дядя Миша не оборотень. Но чертовски приятно, что он, кажется, совершил, наконец, правильную ошибку.

 

\- Я ошибся… - пробормотал Бьярндир, опускаясь на камни и провожая взглядом серую фигуру Итана Окделла. – Ошибся? Или нет?  
\- Бригадиры редко ошибаются, - весело проклацала Орсо, отмеряя очередной виток паутины. – У него действительно интересная сила. Столько судеб, вплетённых под кожу, что диву даёшься – и при этом он не сходит с ума. А знаешь, что бы свело?  
Ответ приходит даже до того, как паучиха заканчивает говорить.  
Та самая правда, с Часами, Жерновами и выбором. Что-то слишком далёкое от людской жизни.  
И тогда появился бы совершенно безумный Бригадир. Что бы он натворил?  
\- Но он всё-таки помог нам всем.  
\- О чём ты? – спрашивает Бьярндир и думает о том, как весело было над ними потешаться. О вечерах, когда он сидел на колокольне. О висельниках, и что было после. Об умершем боге, гулявшем бок о бок с Чумой. О маленькой Элизабет Рихель, которой он рассказал сказку о самом себе.

Нам всем. Даже Бригадиру.

\- Бьярн, брось.  
И Бригадир бросает. Бросает медвежий череп на землю и улыбается.  
Теперь ему не страшно увидеть собственное отражение.


	8. История последняя. О том, что случилось потом (What happened after all things)

\- Мам? Пап? Я готов!  
Эван спустился в коридор с последней коробкой в руках и мысленно проверил вещи. Зубная щётка, книги, простыни, ноутбук, балахон… Балахон!  
Парень метнулся в прачечную, нарочито медленно сошёл с лестницы, в память об ударе об угол, и уже собирался открыть входную дверь, когда в неё постучали.  
Стоявший на пороге дядя Миша крутил на пальце красное женское бельишко и скабрезно улыбался.  
\- Ничего не забыл?  
Эван закрыл дверь, выдохнул все скопившиеся на языке гневные слова и снова распахнул створку. Красная тряпочка исчезла, и мистер Нод перестал чувствовать себя быком.  
Уроки Элизабет по обращению с Бьярндиром пошли всем на пользу. Правило номер четыре гласило «Не спеши ругать идиота».  
\- Бьорн, какого хрена?  
\- Вот так всегда… На кладбище ты бы такого не сказал.  
\- На кладбище у меня других дел полно, - пробурчал Эван, но всё же смутился. Жнец из него действительно получался куда более вежливый, чем абитуриент.  
\- Уверен, что не будешь ей говорить, что уезжаешь?  
\- Нет необходимости, - фыркнул Эван, а потом обессиленно опустил плечи. – Всё равно буду возвращаться с туманом… по мере надобности. И не заметит даже.  
Дядя Миша нахмурился, но вместо закономерного вопроса задал другой.  
\- Родители как?  
\- Как и прежде. Время, знаешь ли, лечит. А у них его теперь с лихвой. Как бы не перестаралась…  
\- Я передам.  
Бьярндир уже сбежал вниз по ступенькам, которые отозвались деревянным гулом под подошвами кладбищенского сторожа.  
\- И удачи тебе там, студент, - отсалютовал Бьорн через плечо и усмехнулся. – Письма пиши.  
Эван хотел буркнуть спасибо, но мгновенно передумал и вернулся в гостиную. Нужно было перетащить все коробки в машину, и как можно скорее.  
Единственный на свете живой Жнец решил, что и вправду будет писать. Каждый день. Из вредности.

 

Элизабет Рихель заглянула за угол и с облегчение выдохнула: Бен носился вслед за призрачными кошками, и из-под его копыт летели во все стороны комья земли. Папа будет не в восторге, но это всё мелочи. Келпи уже позволял своей хозяйке залезать на синюю, слегка чешуйчатую спину, а буквально вчера научился выговаривать её имя. Счастью Бетси, девочке, видящей мёртвых, не было предела.  
Она вернулась в дом, раскрыла газету и устроилась за столом с чашечкой чая. Раздел объявлений в очередной раз поверг её в восторг, она улыбнулась, а потом вспомнила, что он уезжает.  
Окделл заходил утром, вместе с Брайаном, который уже неделю ныл о том, что мало ценил Лиз и зря её бросил. Говорили о многом – в том числе о библиотекаре, который теперь в самом буквальном смысле пропадал в книгах – но разговор всякий раз рассыпался, как горстка риса, стоило только отвлечься.  
Элизабет знала, чего хочет добиться серый мальчик – но ей, если честно, и так было неплохо. Когда нити своей судьбы остаются с человеком, которому ты доверяешь, это не так уж и плохо. А уезжать из Мэпллэйра ей не хотелось. Слишком много чудес под боком.  
Бен со всего размаха врезался в стеклянную дверь веранды, и Элизабет подавила смешок. Глупым келпи не был, но неизменно забывал об этих створках. Ну как от такого уедешь?

 

Брайан Уильямс-Лавре чертыхался, пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав кожаной куртки. Он спешил – так, как можно спешить только на свидание всей своей жизни – и оставил дверь лавки своих дядьёв открытой. Багровые тени потоптались у порога, а потом проплыли вглубь магазина и свернулись в углу рядом с упаковками колы.  
В центральном парке Брайана ждала его единственная – по крайней мере, он так думал.  
Подобные мысли будут посещать его много лет, девушки в парке будут меняться, а потом в Мэпллэйр придёт и его судьба.

 

В квартире Итана Окделла, на подоконник которой ветер всегда наносит песка, пылились под кроватью комиксы. Погребённые под ними ножницы ждали своего часа, не зная, дождутся ли.

***  
Всё началось с желания… им и закончилось.  
Конечно. Его желание. То единственное, которое Кэйлин всё-таки услышала.

Туман окружил их со всех сторон – брата и сестру, живого и мёртвую – и Кэй начал считать про себя невидимые звёзды. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не обернуться. Все истории, в которых герои, бредущие в страну смерти, оборачивались, ничем хорошим не заканчивались.  
Кто-то изо всех сил желал ей обратного пути.

Она потеряла кого-то в тумане, а потом не могла вспомнить – кого именно. Тёмный асфальт и серые клочья вытолкнули её на дорогу, проходящую по составленному из каменных блоков мосту. Кое-где из бетона торчали металлические прутья, кое-где на прутья были намотаны старые кассетные ленты. Она оступилась, налетела на кого-то, но, когда повернулась, чтобы извиниться, вокруг снова сомкнулся туман.  
Где-то в другом времени вода заурчала и понесла свою добычу вниз по течению.  
Потерявшаяся в тумане девушка нащупала руками перила и посмотрела вниз.  
Тысячи законченных судеб посмотрели на неё в ответ. Паутина оборванных нитей, которые так и не стали пеплом, была слишком слабой для того, чтобы удержать от падения. Но в них ещё оставалось подобие жизни – им они и наградили ту, кого не удержали.  
Она дотянулась до серых нитей и принялась сворачивать из них клубок. А когда закончила, туман снова чуть отступил назад, и тогда она увидела Жернова и Часы.  
\- Вот оно как, - произнесла она и не узнала собственный голос. Теперь любой голос звучал бы для неё как чужой.  
Пустая судьба, для которой загадали желание, вообще не могла вести к концу.  
Бригадира, которого искал Бьярндир, привели Игнес Фатуи - вывели из тумана, как заблудившегося ребёнка.

Она упала с моста и одновременно выпала из жизни - девочка, которая не хотела возвращаться в Жернова. Теперь эта девочка сама стала мостом.

Она стоит у края, такая крошечная, а за её спиной светят фонари, за которыми начинается путь к Часам. Путь к настоящему Смерти, к тому, кто дарит бесконечную дорогу.  
Выбор за вами: можете менять жизнь, как перчатки, а можете плыть сквозь неё. Петля или круг, безмятежность или борьба. В Часах Смерти песчинкам приходится не сладко, но и в Жерновах Жизни тяжело гореть. Оставайся лентой или рассыпься песком. Никто не станет тебя осуждать, потому что правильного выбора нет.  
На ней чёрное платье с алыми лентами ночью и белое с синим кружевом днём. В волосах то цветут первоцветы, то путаются красные осенние листья. Она ободряюще улыбается и показывает Часы и Жернова. Последние теперь двигаются медленнее – тоже из-за неё. Нашлась всё-таки лента, которая смогла их затормозить.  
Она – Бригадир, который рассказывает о выборе и питается сомнениями. Жнецы приветливо кивают ей, когда подводят к мосту ещё одного мертвеца. Посланники смерти теперь знают, что служат не только жизни. Они знают, что у Бригадира моста есть брат – тот самый живой Жнец, который перешагивает границы.  
Фонари на перекладинах моста раскачиваются под порывами несуществующего ветра. Куда на этот раз качнётся маятник? В чью сторону? Какой выбор будет сделан?  
Иногда Кэй отходит от края и отводит руку в приглашающем жесте. Добро пожаловать, это Часы.  
Иногда Кэй скрещивает руки на груди и кивает в сторону тонкой грани, за которую не могут перейти Жнецы. Добро пожаловать, это Жернова.  
Спасибо за время, оно очень вкусное. Не травяное любопытство и не железная правда – время и сомнение пахнут чернилами, а на вкус напоминают жвачку.

Итан моргнул, и мир снова пришёл в движение. Он стоял на вокзальной платформе Мэпллэйра, рядом лежала собранная впопыхах сумка, а под светом целого роя Игнес Фатуи стояла Кэйлин.  
\- Привет, - она улыбнулась, и огоньки рассредоточились по платформе, словно по команде.  
\- Привет, - Итан решил, что стоит улыбнуться в ответ, пока не поздно. – Что это было?  
«Что ты здесь делаешь?» скрылось за другими, более лёгкими словами.  
\- О, это мост. И выбор. Забавная штука, ещё попробуешь, когда придёт время. Просто подумала, что ты бы захотел на это посмотреть.  
Мисс Нод была единственным Бригадиром, у которого было всего одно лицо – настоящее. Символ своей сущности она носила на поясе – целую гирлянду исполненных желаний.  
\- Но я уже ничего не помню.  
Кэйлинна ухмыльнулась:  
\- И никто не помнит. Говорю же, забавная штука.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь? Это не тяготит? Это не изнуряет? Ты в порядке?»  
Итан не произнёс ни слова. Где-то вдалеке послышался гудок паровоза.  
\- О, у меня же подарок! – спохватилась Кэй и потянулась к своему невероятному поясу. В руках у неё оказались аптекарские весы: на одной чаше лежал моток белых нитей, а на другой – тёмные очки. – Думаю, эти тебе подойдут.  
\- А это что? – Итан коснулся клубка нитей, и вопрос тут же потерял свою актуальность. Именно в узлах из этих паучьих сетей Кэйлин запуталась, когда упала с моста. Эти ленты чужих судеб вернули её к подобию жизни. – О.  
\- Не бойся, они уже никому не нужны. А тебе могут пригодиться.  
Конечно. Теперь, когда он знает, что ему всё-таки можно навредить, такая паутина не повредит. Лучше держать её при себе.  
Земля под ногами задрожала, и из-за поворота показался поезд, который утащит Окделла прочь из Мэпллэйра. В Сити – туда, где всё началось.  
Когда клубы дыма окутали платформу, Игнес Фатуи испуганно прижались к поясу Бригадирши. Колёса жалобно заскрипели, высекая из рельсов искры.  
Объятия Кэйлинны Нод, мёртвого джинна Мэпллэйра и живого одноликого Бригадира, пахли копотью, болотом и чернилами.  
И на этот раз Итан их почувствовал.  
\- Спасибо тебе, серый мальчик. За всё, чего я не помню. Возвращайся скорей, - прошептала она, потом резво схватила сумку, сунула очки в руки Окделла и побежала искать нужный вагон.

Она не помнит его. Не помнит себя. Никого не помнит.  
Когда она появилась на улицах Мэпллэйра, это было… это было как праздник. До тех пор, пока она не спросила «Кэй? Кто такая?»  
Но она всё-таки вернулась. Пусть и частично.  
У Кэйлинны Нод теперь тысячи имён, но она откликается и на то, которое, говорят, однажды ей принадлежало.  
Иногда на неё больно смотреть, а иногда она крадёт чужое время. По чуть-чуть. Гораздо чаще, конечно, дарит.  
Смешно, но она знает, что упала с того злосчастного моста желаний. Прямиком в нити гигантской паутины. Рыжий патлатый сторож долго ругал себя, когда услышал её историю. Говорил, что поставил не на ту пустоту. Странный он, этот сторож: тоже видит и Часы, и Жернова.  
Неудивительно, что её так тепло приняли в этом маленьком городке, в который приходят слишком уж много нарушителей Порядка. Говорят, она жила здесь когда-то. Говорят, даже помогала кому-то… Ей не вспомнить, но сердце при виде новых знакомых бьётся так радостно, что мисс Нод знает – её не обманывают.  
Иногда Кэй сидит на сгоревшей колокольне – прямо, как сейчас – и смотрит на звёзды. Кажется, что они могут рассказать множество тайн, если к ним как следует прислушаться.  
Белая лента вьётся от горизонта – последний поезд бежит всё дальше и дальше от крохотной станции и от маленького города.

Мэпллэйр умеет ждать, Итан.

Белые ленты Часы обвивают,  
Скрипят песчинки на Жерновах.  
Не найти, кто прав, а кто виноват.  
Там – люди, не там – кто-то иной.  
Истории не заканчиваются на полпути –  
Их можно дальше вести.  
Куда? Тебе выбирать.  
 _надпись на камне, который съело шоссе № 29_  


Человек, от желания которого всё пошло наперекосяк, звали Джек. Или, может быть, Джон. И фамилия у него была ну совсем простая и не запоминающаяся. Он работал тогда охранником на университетской проходной и как раз подумывал уехать из маленького сонного городка. Слишком размеренная жизнь была для него в тягость, а лица студентов и преподавателей начинали надоедать. За годы, прожитые в Мэпллэйре, он узнал почти всех, кто в нём жил, и теперь никаких приключений, кроме приезжего цирка, не случалось.  
В детстве у Джека была подруга, славная девчушка со слишком развитым воображением. Вместе они переплывали моря, открывали новые континенты, летали на другие планеты – и всё, не покидая их маленькую улочку. Теперь Джон уже почти забыл, как это делается. Как жизнь вдруг становится такой, какой тебе хочется её видеть.  
Русоволосая девушка в расстёгнутом пальто выскочила к турникетам, когда проходная пустовала. Джону она напомнила ту самую девчонку из детства, которая не раз спасала ему жизнь, то вытаскивая из зыбучих песков, то предупреждая о змее, то делясь кислородом. И тогда Джек подумал, что неплохо было бы, если бы Мэпллэйр стал чуть-чуть интереснее. Может, здесь проснулись бы древние боги. Или кто-нибудь вдруг начал видеть привидений. Или, может, что-то неподдающееся описанию пришло бы сюда в поисках силы. И потом обязательно бы появился герой, как в любой настоящей истории. Он бы решал проблемы, помогал бы городку и нашёл бы друзей.  
Охранник улыбнулся своим мыслям: детские глупые истории, где добро всегда побеждает зло, потому что на самом деле нет ни того, ни другого. И тогда девушка, похожая на подругу Джона, поскользнулась, и створки турникета сомкнулись на её шее. Джинн Мэпллэйра умерла, и желание Джека начало исполняться.  
Он покинул город, странник Джек, или Джон, или, может, мистер Смит, и после его ухода в городе ожили тени, проснулись древние боги, дочь священника начала видеть призраков, а далеко на севере Бригадир услышал зов. Серый мальчик встретил мёртвую девочку, и история потянулась и развернула страницы.

Иногда для того, чтобы история произошла, мирозданию приходится хорошенько потрудиться. Рассыпать звёзды по небу, чтобы морякам было легче ориентироваться, приготовить самые быстрые тучи и спрятать их за горизонтом, вселить во множество сердец надежду на чудо, наградить её любопытством, а его – жаждой приключений, направить молнию в нужную доску на обшивке...  
Но может случиться так, что всё решит одно маленькое человеческое желание. Его могут загадать со скуки или от безысходности, могут долго вынашивать, а могут обронить неосознанно, могут кому-то его подарить, а могут украсть или перепродать. Всё это не важно, если желание услышали.  
Не бойтесь, если когда-нибудь и на вашей дороге появится настоящая история, с её лентами, песком, чудовищами и выбором. Просто сохраняйте спокойствие…  
…и звоните Итану. Он поможет.

 

ноябрь 2011 – апрель 2013  
Пенза – П. Пелетьма - Грабово


End file.
